


The Five Chapter Zutara: A Modern Day AU

by damagectrl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagectrl/pseuds/damagectrl
Summary: A modern day AU in the Four Nations: Katara just graduated from Ba Sing Se University and is pleased to have landed her dream job at a company Iroh and Zuko own and run.  The problem is when she first meets her new boss, she throws water on his face.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 REPOST: Originally posted on the Zutara Livejournal Community - Katara-Zuko - in January 2007 and then mirrored on my LJ in March 2007. The last several chapters were beta-ed by a lovely loveroftheflame. This is the first place it’s been posted outside of LJ and written between Season Two and Season Three of the show's original airing. Thank you for reading! ❤

“Hello?” Sokka picked up the phone his grandmother was holding out for him and held it against his ear. “This is Sokka.”

“I got the job!” A loud, ecstatic voice nearly burst his ear drums and he almost dropped the phone.  Sokka pulled it away from his ear and glared at it.

“Katara?” He cringed. He was able to make out his younger sister’s voice despite her excited screeching and what sounded like traffic in the background. “Wait, say it again? This time not so loud…”

On the other end of the line, Katara couldn’t stop smiling. She squeezed the mobile phone against her ear and practically skipped down the sidewalks of the Ba Sing Se as she smiled widely at everyone who passed. 

“I. Got. The. Job.” Katara bit her lower lip to keep from squealing as she clutched her bag against her.

Sokka blinked and a small smile graced his face. “Congratulations!” He chuckled. Katara heard him pause. “What job?”

The young woman shot a glare at the offending phone and frowned. “What do you mean ‘what job’?  _ The _ job, Sokka! The one I’ve been talking about for the last month!”

Back in a small, rustic resort in the South Pole, Sokka leaned against the check-in counter and raised an eyebrow. His free hand rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Job…job…” He shook his head. “Nope, sorry. It escaped me.”

He could hear the low grumble over the phone and grinned. “The investment banking job, remember?” Katara growled into the phone. “I’ve been after this job since I graduated from Ba Sing Se University! It’s all I’ve been talking about since….forever!” she exclaimed. How typical of her brother to forget about what was going on in her life…

“Oh…right…the job at that firm…what’s it called? I Rock the West?”

Katara rolled her eyes. Was her brother truly that dense or was he just being an idiot to annoy her? 

“AiRo West, a branch of the Souzin Group,” she explained once more. “That big conglomerate from the Fire Nation.”

Sokka let out an impressed whistle. “Well, little sister, you have your job cut out for you,” he mused. “When do you start?”

“Next month,” she said. “They’re just about to go on a mandatory vacation period, so I can’t start until the first of next month.”

“So what are you going to do until then? Lounge around your studio?” His thoughts briefly drifted to the small room that Katara rented her last few years of college. She had wanted to live outside of the dorms at the University for a taste of the ‘real’ world, and had scrimped and saved from her part time job to have enough money to put down a deposit for the small room.

She was a scholarship student; the only one from the South Pole. Her grades, test scores, and service to her community earned her a scholarship to the best university in the Earth Kingdom. It was what she had always wanted. Katara wanted to see the world outside the resort her family ran, and the small town they were located in, so she studied and worked hard to get the scholarship.

Ba Sing Se University was painfully prestigious. Her family would never have been able to afford to send her there on their own. When she was offered an academic scholarship, he knew that Katara would take it and never look back. Three years later, she had graduated in the upper tier of her class, majoring in business with a minor background in humanities, of all things.

Now that Sokka really thought about it, it didn’t surprise him that his sister was able to land her dream job at one of the top banking firms in the world. She had interned at another, equally prestigious, firm every summer to help pay for her other expenses, so she had experience. Maybe now, she could afford to move out of her one room cell and into a real apartment.

Back on the other end, Katara smirked. “Good question, Sokka,” she said as she stood at a crosswalk and waited until the walking signal was blinking. “I’ve been saving up my wages from my part time job at Gaouling Mutual Funds. I finally have enough.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “Enough for what?”

“Two tickets to celebrate my new job in…” She paused. “Guess where!” Sokka rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know…Omashu?”

“No!” Katara exclaimed. “Fire Nation’s infamous South Beach! And guess who I’m bringing with me!” she added, excited.

Sokka thought for a minute. “The bald kid? You know…the genius you went to school with.” He offered.

Even though he couldn’t see her, Katara shook her head. “His name is Aang and no, try again.”

Sokka’s nose wrinkled and his lips curled into a frown. “Oh, gods, don’t tell me you’re going with that whiny pretty boy you brought home last winter…”

“Haru?” Katara asked, partly shocked that her brother even remembered him. He was a friend of hers from the dorms and her partner on her one of her final projects. Haru had happened to mention never seeing snow and Katara offered to let him stay over at her family’s resort during one of their breaks. That had ended in an awkward confession on his sick bed after he caught a cold.

Katara could still see the sickly look on his face as he reached for her hand and said “Katara…when we get back to Ba Sing Se…would you…I mean…if you’re okay with it. Would you go out with me?” Then he sneezed on her. Katara told him she was too busy with school to see someone as she headed towards the door, suddenly in desperate need of a shower. Needless to say, they remained ‘just friends’.

“No, why would I bring him?” She chuckled as she headed up the street to the train station. Even if she had gone to school in the better part of Ba Sing Se, she could only afford to live in the worst.

When Sokka came to visit and realized this, he had offered to help her pay for a better apartment in a ‘safer’ part of the city. He spent that week looming over her in an effort to protect her from every shady looking person whose path they crossed. She thought he was being paranoid. Katara insisted she was fine and argued with him to drop the subject until he gave in. Still, he made her call him at least once a week to assure ‘Gran-Gran’ that she was still alive and safe.

Sokka let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know…just tell me.”

“Come on, Sokka, guess,” Katara urged brightly. “I’ll give you a hint. He’s a guy I know.”

Sokka’s eyes narrowed into blue slits. “You better not be talking about that Jet guy. I told you, I don’t like him and I don’t want you around-”

“It’s not Jet!” Katara sighed tiredly. Forget it, Sokka was clueless. “You, you imbecile!”

“Me?” He couldn’t help but sound surprised.

“Yes,” Katara stressed. “I figure it’s been a while since I got to hang out with my big brother. And whenever I’m home, you’re always working on something at the resort. I thought you could use a vacation. So you want to go?”

“Well, yeah!” Sokka smiled. “A free trip? Who am I to say no? When do we leave?”

Katara raised an eyebrow. “What, you’re not going to ask Gran-Gran or Dad for time off or anything?”

“Please,” Sokka brushed off her concern. “They’ll be fine. Besides, I haven’t left the resort in ages. I wouldn’t mind going around…doing a bit of exploring. Contrary to popular belief, I would like to get out of the snow every once in a while.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Katara smiled. She walked up the steps to the train station. “I’ll be coming home in two days. We’ll leave after I spend a few days at home.”

“Sounds good. Call when you’re at the airport,” Sokka told her. “I’ll come pick you up.”

“Okay.” Katara agreed. She took one more step then heard the whistle blow on the platform several steps above her. She let out a gasp as her eyes widened. “I have to go! My train’s here!” She snapped her phone closed before she darted up the rest of the stairs.

When she arrived at the top of the platform, she let out a breath of relief. Her train just came to a stop at the platform. The sliding doors opened and a flood of people began coming out. Clutching her bag against her, Katara weaved her way through the faceless crowds, intent only on getting a seat on the train.

Bodies of men and women dressed in suits and neatly pressed dresses bumped against hers. Their eyes were avoidant, looking everywhere but at each other. No one spoke to each other. The only time she heard voices was when someone was either talking on a phone or the speakers were announcing the arrival and departure of a train.

Three steps from the train doors, a taller, stronger body slammed against hers. Katara let out a sharp gasp as she stumbled back. 

“Sorry,” a distracted male voice mumbled quickly as Katara regained her balance. She lifted her head, searching for the jerk that had nearly knocked her over, in vain. He had already blended into the crowds, just like everyone else did.

_ Forget it… _ she shook her head and slipped into the train before she could get pushed aside once more. She didn’t feel like confronting someone for their rudeness today. She had gotten a job! She should be happy. Quietly, she walked through the cabin and found herself a seat in the corner, by a window. She sat down, bringing her leather bag up on her lap before she folded her arms over it. The doors slid closed and the train began to move.

* * *

 

Subconsciously, Zuko lifted his hand and brushed off his right shoulder, as if the young woman he had bumped into had left remnants of herself on his expensive, tailored to fit suit. As he reached the bottom of the stairs at the train station, he lifted his arm and looked at the watch on his wrist. He frowned.

He was late for his lunch with his uncle. Grumbling, he ran to the street and hailed a taxi. Honestly, he didn’t know how his day could’ve gotten any worse.

That morning, he had received a call from his father. The chairman of the Souzin Group; Ozai. Apparently, he was planning to give Zuko’s younger sister, Azula, a rather large amount of property in the Fire Nation’s South Beach: the premier beachfront resort area of the country his family’s corporation practically owned. It wouldn’t have been such bad news if it weren’t for the fact that their father had decided that Zuko’s share would also be handed over to Azula, as she was supposedly better with property management.

The twenty-four year-old male fumed. How much more was his father going to take from his so called ‘inheritance’? Already, Azula had taken over the company he was supposed to have received upon the completion of his law studies at the Royal Fire Academy’s University. Instead, when his prodigy sister graduated before him from the all girls’ private University she attended, majoring in economics and trade, the company was handed over to her.

She was rewarded with a good portion in the Souzin Group’s technology division. She just smirked and said “First come; first serve, Zuzu.”

Zuko slammed the door of the taxi. “Leung Sum Tea Shop.” 

The taxi driver nodded, and pulled out into the street. Zuko looked out the window, watching the tall buildings of Ba Sing Se’s financial district pass in a blur. He had been there for two years; arriving just after he had graduated. His father sent him abroad and told him to watch over the fledgling company owned businesses that were in the Earth Kingdom. It was a meaningless job meant to keep him occupied and out of the main branch.

His favorite uncle accompanied him, acting as the CFO while teaching the young novice Zuko everything he knew about running a company. If one looked at the changes AiRo West had made in the last two years, it was phenomenal. They were now head to head with Gaoling International for some of the top businesses in the Earth Kingdom.

Yet even with such a success, Zuko couldn’t help but be  envious of his sister’s achievements back in the Fire Nation. Their father never hesitated in reminding Zuko of just how amazing his little sister was. His pale hands clenched the briefcase on his lap as he glared out the window. The taxi coasted to a stop.

“Leung Sum Tea Shop, sir,” the driver said. “That’ll be-”

Before he could finish and tell Zuko the total, several crisp bills were waved beside his head. “Keep the change,” Zuko said in a bored tone.

The taxi driver reached back and took the money. His eyes widened. “Sir, this is double-”

The door slammed behind him and the driver looked out the window. Zuko was already heading into the building. The tea shop was on the first floor of a tall building, just two buildings away from AiRo West’s building. His uncle frequented the shop so much, Zuko wondered if it would’ve been cheaper just to buy it.

He pulled the glass door opened and stepped inside. It was a quaint atmosphere, painted in subdued earthy colors. Dim lamps lit the area. There were tables in the front of the store and small private rooms in the back. The rooms had sliding, wood framed doors lined with rice paper. Inside were low tables lined with soft cushions for seats.

“Good afternoon, sir,” a voice said to his left. A man in a black and white server’s uniform was waiting for him. “Your uncle is waiting for you in the Jasmine Room. Shall I escort you there?”

“No,” Zuko said. “I know my way there.” The man gave a nod of his head as Zuko stepped around him and headed towards the back. As he walked, he noticed the array of people in the shop. It boasted the best tea in Ba Sing Se and his uncle’s frequent visits only served to make it true in Zuko’s eyes. The old tea aficionado knew what he liked.

Business men on break from their jobs in the offices above sat around the room. In one corner, there was a lounge were coffee was also served. Some students from Ba Sing Se University were also present; given away by their casual clothes, piles of books, notes, and occasional laptop. Every so often, one would glance up as he passed and eye him for just a moment before returning back to their studies.

Zuko tried to keep a straight face. He hated being stared at. Not because he was lacking in confidence or was extremely self conscious, but because of a decade old burn mark across his left eye. Remnants of an accident from when he was fourteen; when an argument with his father escalated beyond control. He thanked the gods that his uncle had been there that night to drive him to the hospital.

It was difficult to hear in his left ear, but at least he could still see with his left eye. Zuko stopped before a small room towards the back of the shop. He stood up straight and adjusted the sleek, deep metallic gold tie around his neck before knocking on the open doorway.

Inside, an elderly looking, rotund old man lifted his head ,and smiled welcomingly at him. “I was afraid you were going to miss lunch,” Iroh chuckled. He waved his hand in front of him. “Have a seat, Zuko.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Zuko gave him a nod of his head and took a seat in the cushion across from him on the low table. “I’m sorry I’m so late….” He trailed off. His golden eyes lowered as he placed his briefcase beside him. “Father called.”

Iroh’s eyebrows rose slightly as he poured his nephew some tea. “I see,” he mused. “He told you about the property in the South Beach.”

Zuko’s head jerked up. One hand reached across the table and received the small cup of tea his uncle poured for him. “You knew?”

“Of course I knew,” Iroh said. “He told me what he was planning.”

Zuko nearly dropped his tea cup. “Then why didn’t you tell me?” he gasped.

“What would you have done?” Iroh asked. “It is not your property and your father would have gotten angry at you for protesting his plans.”

“But that’s another thing for Azula!” Zuko fumed. He put his tea cup on the hardwood table and scowled. “She’s already taken the technology branch that was supposed to go to me.” He grumbled, bitter.

Iroh leaned back and rubbed his chin. “But you have AiRo West,” he reminded him. The firm had been created by his father, Zuko’s grandfather, and named for him. “And the pharmaceuticals company your mother built will also one day be yours.”

Zuko closed his eyes. Big Bear Research Laboratories was his late mother’s company. Ursa had been the sole heir to a prestigious and wealthy family. In an arranged political marriage with his father, much of her family’s company holdings had been absorbed by the Souzin Group. Except for Big Bear. It was his mother’s company. Using her own personal funds, she had created and built up the company, becoming the largest pharmaceuticals company in the Fire Nation. And Zuko was to inherit it once he turned twenty five.

“It’s not the same,” Zuko said in a low voice. His mother had specifically held it back for Zuko, as if knowing that her husband would end up giving away Zuko’s ‘inheritances’ little by little to Azula. “The only reason I have AiRo is because it was yours, Uncle.”

“You don’t like my company?” Iroh asked, giving him a lock of mock hurt. “But I thought you said you loved AiRo West!”

“I do, I do,” Zuko asserted as he met his Uncle’s gaze. “But it’s not the same as having something from my father.”

Iroh let out a heavy breath. His nephew always got that way whenever Ozai was involved. Whenever Ozai called, it was rarely good for Zuko. Iroh studied his nephew’s youthful face, concerned for him as if he were his own son. Iroh’s biological son, Lu Ten, died while on duty in the Fire Nation Military. He was following a long line of upper class young men who served in the military. Iroh included.

Since Lu Ten’s death and the death of Zuko’s beloved mother, he had taken Zuko under his wing. Ozai favored his prodigy daughter and tended to neglect the boy. And while he knew that Zuko would never see him as his father, he couldn’t help but see Zuko as his son.

“Do not think so much about the lost property, Zuko,” Iroh told him with reassurance. “You know, you can always buy your own. You have the capita to do so.” Even as he said it, he knew it would give no solace to the boy. It wasn’t the material goods that Zuko wanted; it was his father’s approval given in the form of a cherished inheritance.

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he reached for his drink. “Never mind that,” he frowned. “What did you want to tell me?”

Iroh suddenly smiled brilliantly. He shuffled through the manila folder at his side and slipped him an ivory colored resume. “I’ve found someone to fill in the vacant spot on my investment banking group.”

Zuko looked up from the resume he was absent mindedly reading. His eyebrows furrowed. “Mai’s spot?”

Iroh continued to smile. He had hoped Zuko wouldn’t catch that part, but he was only so lucky. Mai, one of two children of a wealthy socially elite family, had once worked for AiRo West. Then, three months ago, she left the company to work for Azula’s company because they were also sorority sisters. Zuko had been furious.

Not only was Mai excellent at her job, but she and Zuko had dated on and off. It wasn’t official, but rumors had spread that marriage was expected between the two once they were older. They were friendly enough and got along, but they would never be acknowledged as an actual couple if one saw them together. Regardless, Zuko felt that his sister had stolen her away. And thus, Mai was a sore point.

“It has been three months and I spent a lot of time looking for the best applicant-” Iroh began. Across from him, Zuko slammed his fist on the table.

“Uncle, why didn’t you tell me!?” Zuko demanded as he slammed his hand on the table. “That position can’t be filled by some nobody off the street!”

“They’re not a nobody,” Iroh said, almost pouting. “They just graduated from Ba Sing Se University, near the top of their class with full honors and was a scholarship student.”

Zuko continued to frown. “A fresh graduate? Do they even have any experience?” he demanded.

“Of course they do,” Iroh said. “They worked at Gaoling International for three summers.”

“Oh,  _ three summers _ .” Zuko snorted, indignant. “Uncle, that’s hardly enough experience to cover Mai’s years of experience.”

“But that’s not all,” Iroh assured him. “I did some research on them.”

“And what? Do they save animals on their spare time?” Zuko grumbled.

Iroh blinked. “Yes, how did you know?” Zuko groaned and lifted his hand. He tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. “They do side work for a non-profit, animal welfare group in the Southern Air Nomad Territories.”

“Wonderful….”

“But that’s not what I wanted to point out,” Iroh chuckled. “Gaoling International wanted to hire them!”

Zuko stared at his Uncle disbelievingly. “Okay…if he’s been working for them for three summers, it makes sense that they’d want to hire someone who already has experience in the company.”

“To an executive director’s position at their head office in Gaoling.” Iroh concluded. Zuko lowered his hand.

“What? Immediately?” He couldn’t stop the shock from coming out in his voice.

Iroh nodded. He neglected to mention that it was just a rumor. “Three of the Earth Kingdom’s biggest companies have contracted Gaoling International, including the Dai Li and Bei Fong,” Iroh told him proudly. “And Bei Fong will  _ only _ work with this particular person.”

“Wait a second,” Zuko frowned. “Why would he turn down an executive director's position, which pays at least five times as much as the analyst position at AiRo West?”

“Room for advancement, paying for any graduate studies and travel, as well as full benefits and one of the new company owned condos in the Upper Tier.” The old man told him. Zuko’s jaw dropped.

“Uncle, are you insane? That’s far too much to be given to a new employee! Even if they are going to be on your team!” Zuko exclaimed.

“She’s not just a new employee, Zuko, she’s _ bringing in  _ the Bei Fong account,” Iroh stressed. He gave Zuko a bright, reassuring smile. “And she was such a nice young lady.”

The young man’s mouth nearly dropped. “You hired a woman!?”

“What’s wrong with a woman?” Iroh asked, confused. Zuko let out a growl. The last thing he wanted was another woman taking over his ex-girlfriend’s vacated position. Didn’t his Uncle understand anything? “Besides, when I met with her today-”

“Wait a second,” Zuko scowled. “You already interviewed her?”

Iroh nodded. “I already hired her,” Zuko stared at his uncle with a blank expression. Iroh pretended he didn’t notice and continued on. “She wanted to stay in Ba Sing Se and hadn’t been offered the position at Gaoling International, yet.”

Zuko closed his eyes, tired. “Fine.” He sounded resigned. “Do whatever you want.”

“Excellent!” Iroh beamed. “She will be starting next month, after the vacation period,” Zuko nodded dumbly. Iroh poured some more tea into his cup. “By the way, what are you planning to do during the vacation? Care to join me for a nice relaxing cruise to Kyoshi Island?”

Zuko shook his head. “No, thanks.” He frowned and glared down at the resume in his hands. “I’m flying back to the Fire Nation at the end of the week.”

“The Fire Nation?” Iroh asked, surprised. Zuko hadn’t returned to their homeland since they left two years ago.

“Father wants me to go with Azula to check out her new property.” Zuko frowned and lifted up the porcelain teacup to his lips. “I’ll be in South Beach.”

 


	2. Chapter Two

“Oh!  Look at that one!  Is it that one?” a young, energetic woman asked as she pointed to one of the buildings outside the tinted windows.

“No,” a smirking female voice answered.  “Try again.”

“Aww….” Across from him, a perky heiress slumped down against her window seat in the black stretch limousine.  Her gray eyes searched the rows and rows of buildings that lined the street outside. 

“It was kind of you to take me out, Azula.” A more relaxed female voice spoke across from him.  From his seat, Zuko didn’t budge to gage his sister’s reaction. “You really didn’t have to.”

“Oh, please, you don’t have to thank me.” Azula assured their guest with practiced modesty.  “It’s my pleasure to take out the heiress of the Kyoshi Group.” Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  “Your family has done such a wonderful job managing the property here before it was handed over to me. I’m very pleased with your work.  This is the least I could do.”

Zuko kept his golden eyes focused out the window.  He wasn’t paying attention to the flashing neon lights or the throngs of people making their way in and out of clubs and bars.  In the back of his mind, he cursed his sister for tricking him into go with her. 

She knew full well a ‘night of dancing and drinking’ was not something he did.  Instead, he was coaxed out under the premise of surveying the property that Azula had just been given by their father.  He would’ve stayed at their hotel, but he wanted to see for himself just how much of what was his was handed over to his sister.

He had arrived in the lobby, dressed casually in a neatly pressed dark gray suit and black dress shirt, only to find his sister, her friends, and guest dressed for a night out.  He immediately cursed his luck, but it was too late for him to back out without making a scene. 

After being ushered into the limousine, he took his seat as far away from the girls as possible and sat with his arms crossed over his chest, defiant.  Across from him, Azula sat between Ty Lee, the daughter of two Fire Nation entertainment power houses, and Suki, heiress to the Kyoshi Group, who managed many of the Souzin family properties.

And directly in front of Ty Lee, sitting in her usual austere and bored way, was his ex-girlfriend, Mai.  Had he known that Azula was going to bring her usual little entourage on that trip, he never would’ve left Ba Sing Se.  Perhaps he would’ve gone on that cruise with his uncle. However, when she met him at the airport, he couldn’t very well make a beeline to the nearest counter and buy a ticket back. 

Azula asked me to come and pick you up,” Mai had said at the airport.  Of course she did. She didn’t even greet him. Instead, she saw his expression and answered the question he never even spoke.

Zuko cursed his sister once more.  It was like she took sick pleasure in making him squirm.  “What about that one!?” Ty Lee’s enthusiastic voice cut through his thoughts. 

“That’s it.”

“Really?  Wow, Azula!  Your dad sure knows how to pick them!”

Zuko drew his head up and looked out the window.  Everyone was looking at a massive, sprawling building built right on the shores of South Beach.  Expensive looking cars were pulling up to the circular drive way of the expensive resort while valets darted in and out amongst well dressed groups heading into the lobby.

The young man settled back into the plush leather seat and mentally swore.  No one told him the said property was an already developed, high class resort!  He looked out the window once more, unable to help himself. The limousine rounded the bubbling fountain in the middle of the circular driveway.

“What do you think, brother dear?” Azula asked.  His jaw clenched. He could hear the mocking tone in her voice.  She was saying ‘look what I got!’ and rubbing it in. “It’s called  _ Illah _ , after grandmother.  Nice, isn’t it?”

Nice hardly covered it.  “Yes…” he mumbled. He moved his attention to the tastefully dressed brunette in green sitting beside his sister.  “Your family did an excellent job with it’s up keep, Suki.” 

“Thank you, Zuko.” Suki smiled back warmly.  “We take great pride in the property we manage.”

The vehicle came to a stop and a second later, the door was open.  Immediately, Ty Lee hopped out. She clapped her hands together as she took in the lavish marble, glowing lighting, and tasteful décor of the front entrance.   Azula followed. As she stepped out, she gave a nod of approval and beckoned the others out.

“Aren’t you coming, Zuko?” Mai asked calmly as she shifted in her seat. 

He hoped no one would notice.  He gave a nod of his head and began making his way towards the door.  As soon as he exited, the door was slammed shut behind him, and the driver rushed to return to his seat. 

“ _ Illah _ boasts the most exclusive bar and night club on the South Beach,” Suki said as Azula lead them up the steps.  The glass doors slid open as they walked through. “It’s a multi-level club with bars on all three floors. There is also a private lounge that over looks the beach.”

“How’s the music?” Ty Lee asked, already bobbing her head to an unheard beat. 

“The club currently employs several DJs; the main one is on the main dance floor on the first level,” Suki said.  “I’ve interviewed all the DJs myself. We went through a rigorous screening process.”

“Excellent.” Azula practically purred as they headed towards the club’s main doors.  “Just what I expected from the Kyoshi Group.”

Suki smiled, proud, as they arrived at the doors.  As expected, there was a long line winding around the corner.  Two bouncers stood at the front of the doors while another man held an electronic, hand held device in his palm.  Azula approached him first.

“May I help you, miss?”

“Souzin, Azula.  Plus four.” 

The man nodded and checked the machine.  His eyes widened and he quickly moved aside.  “Thank you for coming, Miss Souzin.”

A superior smirk graced Azula’s face as she passed him.  “I’m sure you are.” She paused at the doorway as Ty Lee pulled Suki in with her.  Mai stopped beside Azula as the striking young woman narrowed her eyes as she looked at the man at the door.  “What’s your name?”

“Chiang, Miss Souzin.”

“Chiang, then,” Azula said.  “Take his name, Mai.” Beside her, Mai already had her PDA out and made a note of the man’s name.  “Chiang, after tonight, you’re fired.”

The man’s eyes widened as Azula and Mai walked in; as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.  Chiang’s jaw fell as he nearly dropped the electronic device in his hands. “But…but why?” he stammered, unable to stop himself. 

“You didn’t check her ID,” Zuko said as he passed the man.  “For all you know, she could’ve been lying just to get in. Azula doesn’t stand for anything less than perfect.  Not from herself. Not from anyone.” 

The rest of the man’s pleas were drowned out by the sound of the music pouring from the night club’s doors.  Zuko stepped in and immediately grimaced. The music was far too loud by his standards and he knew that he’d hear a buzzing in his ear for the next few days.

“Yeah!” Ty Lee squealed excitedly as she jumped into the air.  “I’m going to hit the floor!

“Wait a second,” Mai said.  She reached out and grabbed Ty Lee’s arm before the energetic, pink clad girl could disappear within the pulsating crowd before them.  “We’ll be upstairs in the lounge.”

“Gotcha!”  Ty Lee said.  “Azula? Suki?”

“I think I’ll pass.” Azula waved her hand dismissively as she looked for nearest staircase. 

“I’ll join you!” Suki smiled.  She waved good-bye to the others as she followed Ty Lee into the mass of bodies. 

“Aren’t you going to join them?” Azula asked as she glanced over at Mai.

“That depends on how good their bar is,” Mai replied in a deadpan voice.  Azula smirked and lead them up the winding stair case off to the side. 

Zuko followed silently, trying to ignore the loud noises and blinking lights all around him.  As they walked around the second level, he looked at his watch. 

“Zuzu, watch where you’re going!” Azula hissed ahead of him.  The tall young man raised his head and stopped just before he ran into an empty table.  His sister glared at him as Mai shook her head. “The last thing I need is you destroying my property!”

He gritted his teeth.  Perhaps calling a cab wasn’t out of the question.

* * *

 

No one told her she could go out dressed like that.  He didn’t remember saying ‘sure, Katara, wear that skimpy blue dress’.  As a matter of fact, he distinctly remembered arguing vehemently against it.  Did that do any good? Obviously not, since at that very moment, his little sister was in that dress, throwing her arms in the air, and dancing recklessly on the floor as if the world was going to end in the morning.

Sokka grabbed his second long neck and took a long swig, all while keeping watchful eyes on his sister.  Katara did her best to ignore him. After spending two weeks at home in the South Pole with her family, she and Sokka flew out to the Fire Nation’s South Beach.  They spent the majority of their time at the beach; citing it was rare for them to do any water sports other than that on a boat. 

It was their last night in South Beach and she was determined to go out partying with the best of them, if only for one night in her entire life.  Jet gave her two tickets to the club when she told him to watch her place while she was on vacation. He said it was the best club in the entire city and he had not been far off.  The music was fast and pulsating through her veins. The people were impeccably dressed and it seemed that no matter where she looked, there were beautiful people. Part of her couldn’t help but wonder how exactly Jet acquired those tickets.

Her brother had been just as excited until she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a short, dark blue dress.  It was graduation present from her old co-workers at Gaoling International. For Sokka, it was a nightmare come true. 

He had immediately told her to change into something more decent.  No amount of arguing could keep her from wearing the dress. Mainly because she had brought nothing else to wear for the club.  Katara snorted as she stepped further into the crowd. She hoped to slowly melt out of his field of vision before he noticed and threw another tantrum.  Perhaps bringing her brother wasn’t the brightest of her ideas, but then again, who else had free time to go snorkeling with her? 

Despite how it looked, she kept a close watch on him.  She didn’t want him wandering off and beating up that guy who had hit on her when they first came in. As soon as Sokka turned to take another sip from his beer, Katara melted further into the crowds.

Sokka placed his beer down and turned back to the dance floor.  At once, he noticed the missing presence of one blue eyed brunette and sat straight up in his stool.  Panic started to grip him as his eyes scanned the barely visible crowd. Had she been picked up? Was she being given a drink?  Was the drink drugged? The gods help all the men in that club if her drink had been drugged.

“Hi!  Can I have one midori sour?” Sokka snapped his head to the side and looked for the owner of the voice. 

A few empty stools away, a young woman in green and black was leaning across the bar. She smiled brightly as she waited for the bartender to mix her drink.  Thick brown hair fell just above her shoulders as large grayish-blue eyes looked back at the dance floor. Deep red coated her perfectly shaped lips she tapped her fingers on the counter. 

She turned her head and, for a brief moment, locked eyes with Sokka.  A friendly smile graced her face and Sokka moved his eyes elsewhere. He didn’t want her to think he was staring at her like some loser.   _ What the hell is that, Sokka?  She smiled at you! That’s a good thing!  _  He swallowed nervously and tried to get another look at her from the corner of his eye.

“Midori sour, Miss Kyoshi.” He heard the bartender address her. 

“Thanks!” A pale hand reached out and clasped the cool green tinted glass.  She lifted the drink to her lips and Sokka found himself staring as she took a small sip of her drink. 

Suki looked down at the drink and nodded with approval; pleased that her choice in bartenders met her standards.  She turned back to the dance floor, trying to see if she could find Ty Lee amongst the dancers. Instead, she found her eyes wandering to the tall, dark skinned young man several seats away.

As soon as her eyes met his again, he turned away; pretending he hadn’t seen her.  She looked back down at her drink and smiled to herself. He wasn’t bad looking. He didn’t seem like a one of those over confident braggarts she had encountered up to that point.

“Hey,” a shaking voice said beside her.  Suki nearly jumped in her seat as a male voice spoke beside her.  She looked up and felt her cheeks reddening. “Umm…how’s the…drink?”

From her view on the second level, Katara grinned from ear to ear.  It was about time her brother found someone else to watch like a hawk.  She chuckled as she watched Sokka attempt to speak to the pretty young woman in green.  When the young woman’s head fell back and laughed at something he said, Katara let out a sigh of relief.  That would keep him occupied.

She pushed herself away from the railing and headed for the third floor.  She’d been meaning to explore the massive club since she arrived, but her brother was in her way.  Now that he was preoccupied, she was free to do as she wished. 

Katara weaved through the endless bodies; making her way around the second level dance area to the nearest set of stairs.  She wore a special band around her wrist that came with the tickets Jet had given her. It allowed her access to that special lounge on the third floor.  Jet told her it had a spectacular view of the beach.

“Excuse me,” Katara said as she reached the third level.  She stood in front of two tinted glass doors. Behind them, she could see the faint glowing of lamp light within.  Two bouncers standing in front of the doors looked down at her condescendingly. She suddenly wondered if coming up was such a good idea.  “Um….” Nervously, she lifted her wrist and revealed a black band. 

Part of her expected them to point to the stairs and turn her away without another word.  When the two bouncers parted and held the doors open for her, Katara’s jaw nearly dropped.  “The open bar is to your left and there is no smoking out on the balcony.” One bouncer told her.

“Enjoy your stay, miss.” The other added.

Katara felt her head nodding, dumbfounded, as she walked through the doors.  “Thanks…” Somewhere in the back of her mind, she made a mental note to thank Jet.  Katara giggled, giddy, to herself before marching off to the bar. She wanted at least one drink before Sokka could stop her.

* * *

 

“What do think?” Azula asked as she looked over at her brother.  She leaned back against the smooth, sunken red seat of her chair.  Her long legs were crossed as she tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the glass table between them.  “Father kept the resort up just for me. It’s been very well maintained. Practically an institution here.”

“It’s great,” Zuko stated in a dull voice.  He sat across the table with his arms crossed over his chest as his sister smirked.  Mai’s seat was currently vacant, as she had gone to order drinks for the table. 

“Aww…you’re not still sore about that whole inheritance thing, are you, Zuzu?” Azula cooed.  Her brother narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. “Well, at least you have Uncle’s little company.”

Zuko shot a glare at his sister.  “It’s not a ‘little’ company, Azula.  It’s one of the biggest companies in the Earth Kingdom.”

“Right, right….” Azula trailed off.  “I’m sure it is, Zuzu.”

A low growl escaped his throat as he sat up in his seat.  “If all you’re going to do is mock me while we’re here, I should just go back to the hotel.”

“Now, Zuko,” Azula began, sounding mature, yet condescending at the same time.  “No need to leave.” 

“You’re giving me little choice,” Zuko said, sharp.  He rounded his chair as Azula stood up behind him. “Have a good night.”

“Wait a second,” Azula said, following behind him.  “What am I supposed to tell our guest?”

“I don’t know,” Zuko said with a growl as they walked through the lounge.  “Why don’t you do what you always do and make something up?”

Mai was heading back to their table when she saw Zuko and Azula storming towards her.  “Is something wrong?” she asked, her voice unwavering as always. 

“Zuko wants to leave,” Azula said in a cold voice.  “He’s running away, as usual.” Her words got the desired effect.  Zuko stopped in mid step, his body going stiff as he heard her words.  A triumphant smirk reached Azula’s face. 

“I am not running away,” Zuko said, his voice low.  He turned around and faced his sister and ex-girlfriend.  “I just don’t feel like being here right now.”

“So you’re running away.” Azula insisted. 

His hands clenched at his sides as he glowered at her.  “What do you want me to do? Sit here and be miserable just so you can watch me?”

Azula smirked.  “Bingo.”

Zuko closed his eyes and ran a frustrated hand down his face.  “I don’t have time for this. I have a flight tomorrow to the Earth Kingdom and I need to get some rest.  I’m taking a cab back,” he said. He glanced over at Mai. “Mai, it was good seeing you again.” Not really.

Mai nodded once.  “Likewise.”

Zuko shot one last glare at his sister.  “At least let me call for the limousine,” Azula told him coolly.  “It won’t do for a Souzin to just take a cab back, like some drunkard.” Before he could protest, Azula was already on the phone.

“Are you even listening to me?” Zuko snapped.  “I can take a cab back. Azula!” She turned around and ignored him.

“Hello?  Yin, bring the limousine around….”

“Azula!” Zuko fumed.  He hated it when she ignored him.  Frustrated, Zuko reached forward, his hand aiming for her phone.  Before he could reach her, Azula stepped to the side, but not before Zuko tripped over her foot.  First he saw Azula in red…and then someone else in blue. 

A sharp gasp escaped his lips, followed a surprised scream that he was fairly certain was not his.

Everyone in the lounge turned from their respective conversations just as a glass flew out of someone’s hand and fell on to the carpet; it’s contents spilling over the two bodies tangled on the floor. 

Katara’s eyes were wide as her drink dripped down the bodice of her dress.  She could feel the crushed ice making its way down her cleavage as her heart raced from the sudden shock of being tackled to the floor.  Her arms were at her side, holding her up as she sat up. Her legs were extended in front of her, and from the weight between them, she was afraid to look down.

“Zuko!” A shocked sounding voice gasped above her and Katara lifted her head.  Two black haired women were standing above her. A groan sounded in front of her and Katara lowered eyes. 

A mass of neatly cut black hair moved from where it had landed just under her chin.  Gold eyes locked on to hers and went wide. For a split second, they sat there; Katara on the ground and the mystery man lying between her legs, his face inches from hers as his arms braced him on either side of her body. 

She could see his face clearly, even in the dim lighting of the lounge.  His pitch black hair…his smooth, pale skin…his gold eyes and… Katara let out a small gasp.  A burn mark over his left eye. 

“You know,” the other woman said in a bored voice. “You can get up now.” 

The first woman sneered as she looked down at the two.  “Maybe he doesn’t want to get up. Honestly, Zuzu, I didn’t know you were so desperate.”

Instantly, the stunned moment was broken.  His eyes, which had been staring right at hers and sharing the same confused look, suddenly narrowed into amber slits.  A low growl started at the base of his throat. He was tired, frustrated, and just humiliated by his sister. Without thinking, he pushed himself up and whirled around to face his sister.

“What is your problem, Azula!?”

“My problem?” Azula said, lifting a hand to her chest as she put on a surprised expression.  “You’re the one that fell on someone.”

“I didn’t fall on someone!” Zuko pointed accusingly at Katara as she helped herself up.  “She got in the way!” 

“Excuse me?” Her voice dripped with annoyance as stood up straight.  Blue eyes narrowed into a glare as she slapped his hand away from her.  “I did  _ not _ get in your way!  You’re the one who pushed me, you jerk!” 

“No one asked you for the play by play,” Zuko snapped as he turned back to her.  “You were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“That doesn’t make it my fault!” Katara seethed.  “You’re the one that came running towards me.”

“I wasn’t running towards you!” Zuko countered. He noticed the dark stain on her dress and looked down at his suit.  His nose wrinkled as he let out a disgusted moan upon the discovery of a stain. “Ugh! Look what you did! You got your drink on me!”

“No,  _ you _ got my drink on you,” Katara growled.  She motioned to the now empty glass on the floor.  “You knocked it out of my hand when you pushed me!”

“Do you know how much this suit costs?” Zuko asked, ignoring her protests and furious blue glare as he tugged on his sport coat to inspect the damage.  “It’s ruined!”

“So is my dress!”  Katara stomped her foot on the ground, equally furious.  “This was a gift!”

His eyes rose and met hers once more.  “Who cares-?”

“I’m so sorry about that.” Azula stepped in front of Zuko and offered Katara a handkerchief.  Behind her, Mai sipped on a glass of red wine as she watched the scene impassively. The server stood to the side, holding the drinks that had been ordered for Azula and Zuko.  “I’m sure he’ll pay for the damages.”

“What?” Zuko gasped.  He shot a glare at his sister as Katara waved her hand to dismiss the offered handkerchief.  “I am not paying for something that’s entirely your fault!”

“Zuko, please.” Azula let out a heavy sigh.  “You ran into her, pushed her down, and ruined her dress.  The least you could do is pay for it.”

“What?  I’m not going to pay for her dress!” 

“Fine!  I don’t need your money!” Katara said.  “I don’t want any help from some uncoordinated jerk who won’t admit he’s wrong, anyway!”

“Uncoordinated?” Zuko spat out.  His mouth curled into a snarl. “You’re the one who got the drink on yourself!”

“You know what, I don’t need to stand here and take this!” Katara yelled, both parties completely ignorant of the scene they were making.

“Then get out!” Zuko shouted back, pointing towards the door.  Fuming, Katara shoved him out of her way. She paused by the server and pointed to the glass of ice water on the silver tray.

“This yours?” she asked, venom in her voice.

Zuko narrowed his eyes.  “No, it’s-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Katara grabbed the glass off the tray and threw its icy cold contents on Zuko’s stunned face.  “There.  _ That’s  _ my fault.” She placed the empty glass back on the tray.  She turned around and stormed out of the lounge, leaving a cold, wet Zuko standing with his fists shaking at his sides.

“Well…,” Mai said as she took another drink from her glass.  “That was interesting.”

Downstairs, Katara stomped her way down the stairs, a scowl on her face as she made a beeline for her brother.  She ignored the catcalls and comments directed her way. All she wanted to do was go back to the hotel and get out of her freshly stained dress before she caught sight of that incorrigible man and did something she would regret. 

As she made her way around the crowded dance floor, she caught sight of her brother attempting to dance with the girl she had seen him talking to earlier.  Sokka’s attempts were met with amusement as the girl in front of him tried to fix his completely random movements. 

Despite his pathetic moves, he wore a bright, genuinely happy smile on his face.  For just a moment, he looked carefree. Katara bit her lower lip and pulled herself back.  If she came crawling to him, he knew he’d take her home and probably never see that girl again.  And it was difficult for Sokka to meet people considering where he lived. Perhaps she could give him just a few more minutes. 

Katara looked around for a place to wait for him, only to have her eyes zoom in on the figure making his way down the stairs.  Her eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth. Blue eyes scanned the area to try to find a place to hide. For a second, she considered diving behind the bar.  The women’s bathroom was all the way across the club, by the stairs. The scar faced jerk would see her.

“Katara?” She jumped as she looked up and saw her brother standing before her with a confused look on his face.

“Sokka?” 

“Yeah, hey…are you all right?” he asked as he tilted his head to the side.  “You look at little…” His eyes lowered and he frowned. “What happened to your dress?  Are you okay?”

Katara’s hands moved over her the stain.  “Forget about it. Are you ready to go back?” 

“Yeah…the girl I was dancing with was called away….” Sokka trailed off.  The frown never left his face as he studied his sister’s face. “Did something happen?”

“Someone just spilled a drink on me,” she said as she soothed her hair back.  “Nothing major.”

“What?  When? Who did it?” Sokka began.  He whirled around and began scanning the crowds.  “Is he still here? Just point him out!”

Katara sighed heavily.  “Forget it, Sokka. I just want to go back.”  Her brother looked over his shoulder and furrowed his eyebrows.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.” Katara released a heavy breath.  “Let’s just go.”

* * *

  
  


“Whoa…this was it?” Jet looked appreciatively at the dark blue dress that hung on the back of Katara’s closet door. He ran his hand down the smooth fabric and smirked. “Right down the middle, I see….”

“Don’t touch it!” Katara said as she stopped beside him to bat his hand away. They were standing in the middle of her moving box littered studio apartment. “I have to take it to the dry cleaners to see if they can get the stain out!”

Jet raised an eyebrow and looked back at the liquor soaked dress. “Tell you what, put it on and I’ll be the judge of that.” A smack echoed in Katara’s studio. “Ow!” He feigned a pout as he rubbed his sore arm.

Katara ignored him as she walked around him and continued to dig through her closet. “Why are you here, anyway?”

As if shocked, Jet let out a horrified gasp. “After all I’ve done for you!” he said as he fell back on her twin sized bed in the corner. “You won’t even let me hang around for while. After I watched your studio....I even fed your pet elephant rat.”

Katara froze in the middle of taking down a dress bag from the closet hanger rack. Her eyebrows furrowed. 

“I don’t have any pets….” Her eyes widened as she screamed. “Jet! Where did you see it!?” She shrieked as she leapt across the floor and on to the edge of her bed. “Where!?”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Jet laughed. Katara stood on the bed, pasted the wall, with her arms wrapped tightly around the dress bag, as if it would protect her from the elephant rat. “There are no elephant rats.”

“You’re serious?” she demanded as she narrowed her eyes.

“Yes.”

“Good!” Jet jumped out of the way before Katara’s leg slammed into his side. “You jerk! Ugh!”

To her frustration, Jet merely laughed and leaned back against the pile of boxes. “You can’t get mad at me…you still need me to help you move.”

“Forget it, I’ll call Sokka.” Katara snorted.

“Ah! Your brother. How’s he doing, by the way?” Jet asked, cheeky. Katara shot him an annoyed glare.

“He still hates you.”

“Ouch….” Jet lifted his hand to his heart. “I’m hurt.”

“Good.” She placed the dress bag with the others; over a pile of taped up boxes. “If you’re not going to help, get out of my flat!”

“I  _ am _ helping!” Jet countered. “I helped pack up your entire kitchen. And who was the one who brought you all those boxes and packing tape?”

She grumbled and turned her back to him. She had to admit, he had helped. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“Nope, got switched to swing shift.” Jet grinned. “That’s why I couldn’t pick you up from the airport last night.”

“You mean tonight.” Katara replied.

“No, Miss Jet Lag, last night.” Jet stood beside her nightstand and picked up the penguin shaped clock. “It’s precisely seven fifteen in the morning.”

Katara’s eyes shot open. “What?” She whirled around and stomped over to where he was standing. “That can’t be right…I just got in!”

“You’ve been packing for hours, haven’t you noticed?” Jet asked. Katara snatched the clock from his hands and shook it, as if it were broken. “The sun rose an hour ago, Katara, didn’t you-”

“No!” Katara tossed the clock back into his hands and darted across the room. She pulled down her blinds and winced as the morning rays pieced through. “Damn it! This is not happening!”

Stumbling backwards, Katara headed for her closet and began pulling things from the shelves inside. Jet watched with interest as she rushed passed him clutching assorted pieces of clothing against her chest. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes! Today is my first day of work! Gods, I have an orientation meeting with my manager this morning!” Katara ran into her bathroom and tossed her things on the counter. “I need to get ready!”

“Oh….” Jet nodded. He smirked and casually made his way to the bathroom. “Need help?”

“No!” She slammed the door in his face and Jet cringed. Inside, he could hear the water running. “I can’t believe this! My first day…and it takes forty-five minutes to get there on the train!”

“Then just drive,” Jet replied as he headed to the kitchen. He lifted up the kettle and placed it back down on the burner when he felt water inside.

The bathroom door opened and Katara stuck her head out. “Drive in what? My magic carpet? It’ll take forever for a taxi to get here and then it’ll still take thirty minutes with traffic!”

“Just hurry up and change.” Jet sighed heavily. He turned the burner on and adjusted the flame. “Panicking won’t get you anywhere.” He opened up one of the cabinets and pulled out some ground coffee beans.

The door slammed once more. He could hear her muffled yelling as he took out a mug from the cabinet and prepared some coffee for her. Every so often, he would hear her swear as she dropped something or knocked something over inside. Just as he finished adding some cream into her drink, the bathroom door burst open.

“My shoes! Did I already pack my shoes? Gods, please don’t let me have packed my shoes!” Katara rambled on as she ran back into her closet. Jet casually stirred her coffee and looked at the watch on his wrist.

“Ten minutes…not bad….” 

A second later, Katara came stumbling out. One leg was bent as she hobbled along, trying to put one shoe on as the other hung from her hand. Her hair had been pulled back into a tightly bound bun at the base of her neck. Blue clips had been hastily put on to keep her bangs from falling over her eyes.

The dark blue blouse peeked out from under her neatly pressed gray suit. “What are you doing in my kitchen?”

“Making you coffee.” Jet removed the metal spoon from the cup and pushed it forward. “Drink up. I’ll drive you to work.”

“On your motorcycle?” Katara gasped as she picked up the cup. “I can’t ride it in a skirt!” she insisted, motioning to the matching gray skirt that ended just below her knees.

“Late people shouldn’t be picky.” Jet grinned. He jiggled his keys in front of her enticingly as she drank down the steaming out liquid. “You can either go ahead and take the train and be late on your  _ first _ day,” he stressed as he watched Katara’s face twist with horror at the thought. “Or you can take a quick ten minute ride on my bike with yours truly. Now are you coming or not?”

She slammed the mug on the counter and let out a frustrated growl. “You know I don’t have a choice!”

“Great!” Jet grabbed the briefcase that was laying on one of the boxes and headed towards the door. “Let’s go!”

Katara grabbed her briefcase from his hands and followed him out the door. She locked her studio behind them and followed him down the stairs and out to the parking lot. Jet was already waiting for her with a helmet in his hands. She eyed it warily. “My hair…”

“It’ll be fine. It’s not like you can’t fix it when you get there… _ on time _ .” 

With a resigned sigh, Katara handed him her briefcase before taking the offered black helmet and putting it over her head. She was careful to keep her bun just under the back as she fastened the buckle on. Once she was done, she took her briefcase back and perched herself carefully on the back of Jet’s bike.

He put his own helmet on and started it up. Within moments, they were cutting through the congested traffic, towards the financial district.

“I said ' _ did you have the meeting catered _ ?'” Zuko shouted into his phone over the sound of the traffic. As he lacked an Earth Kingdom driver’s license and refused getting a driver, he had taken his favorite method of transportation to AiRo West building; a taxi from the nearest train station.

His secretary was on the other end, trying to relay him the information, but with all the noise seeping through the windows, Zuko could barely hear her. “Sir, we’re here!” the cab driver shouted over his shoulder.

Zuko glanced out the window. Sure enough, the glass front of the building’s lobby was across the street. “Stop here!” Zuko shouted. He leaned back as he shoved his free hand into his pocket while yelling into the phone. “I’ll be up in a moment, Song! Just…no…I said I’ll be up to discuss this in a moment!”

Before his secretary had a chance to reply, he snapped the phone closed and tucked it into his pocket. He handed a few bills to the cab driver; telling him to keep the change, before slipping out. The cab had come to a complete stand still amongst the rest of the unmoving traffic. Zuko cut through the street as he headed towards the building.

Just as he was cross on coming traffic, a loud screech pierced his ears. 

“Hey!” a voice shouted beside him. Zuko whirled around and shot a glare at the motorcycle that had been weaving through traffic. The driver had been forced to stop in order to avoid hitting him. “Watch we’re you’re going!” the leather jacket clad man shouted. His face had been hidden by a helmet.

“Can’t you read the sign!?” Zuko shouted as he pointed to the yellow sign board on the island he had been standing on before he crossed. “Watch out of pedestrians!”

“That doesn’t mean jaywalking is okay, pal!” the motorcyclist shouted back.

Growling, Zuko stomped to the other side and began crossing the potted plant lined plaza in front of the building. He had just arrived from the Fire Nation the day before and barely got any sleep.

Then he had been the victim of jet lag, despite all his precautions, and ended up late. He was almost never late. His uncle would think he really was struck by a vehicle if he didn’t get to his office soon enough. The security guard opened the door for him.

“Good morning, Mr. Souzin.”

“’Morning, Ming,” he said, distracted. Confidently, Zuko strode through the building. There were already a few visitors in the lobby waiting for meetings. He didn’t notice the young woman with the wind swept brown hair talking to the front desk lady as he headed to the elevators.

“I’m here to see Iroh Souzin,” Katara said as she stood in front of the counter. “My name is Katara. He’s expecting me.”

“He’ll be down in a minute, Miss Katara,” the receptionist informed her. “Have a seat. He’ll come get you in a moment.”

“Thank you.” Smiling, she began to head to one of the numerous couches in the lobby to wait for her new manager. As she was about to take a seat, she noticed her reflection in the glass and let out a sharp gasp.  _ Jet! You idiot! Look what you did to my hair!  _ She looked over her shoulder for any sign of Iroh. When she was sure he wasn’t anywhere near, she scurried to the nearest women’s bathroom.

At the top floor, Zuko arrived at his office. He passed the CFO’s office and glanced through the glass panels. His uncle’s seat was empty, although his computer was turned on and several folders littered his desk. Zuko looked towards his uncle’s secretary.

“Jin,” he said as he walked passed her desk. “Has my uncle come in yet?”

Immediately, the brunette smiled and nodded. “Yes, sir. He went downstairs to meet a new employee.”

Gold eyes turned into slits. The new employee. He had completely forgotten about the new person Iroh had hired a month earlier. Frowning, he headed for his own office. “When he comes in, send him to my office.”

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

 

“My secretary will help you fill out all the benefits paperwork,” Iroh said as he walked down the hall, towards his office. Beside him, Katara was clutching a red folder against her chest that contained the paperwork she needed to fill out. She was taken on a whirlwind tour around the office and wondered how Iroh could keep up with himself in his old age. He was like a bundle of energy as they went from floor to floor. And he knew almost everyone’s name. “Half of the team is still on vacation, but we’ll have a meeting later today to introduce you to those that are here now.”

“Great,” Katara said. “I was hoping to meet my co-workers as soon as possible so I can get started with work.”

Iroh chuckled with a smile. “I’m glad to see you’re eager. We expect much from you, but with your credentials-”

“Oh! Mr. Iroh!” The two looked up as a young woman at her desk stood up. She quickly removed the headset that was around her head.

“Katara, have you met my assistant, Jin?” Iroh asked as he led Katara over. “Jin, this is Katara. She’s the newest addition to my team.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Katara smiled as she extended her hand.

Jin smiled back as she shook it. “Likewise. Welcome to the company. You’ll love it here. Mr. Iroh is the greatest boss anyone could ask for.”

“Oh…now, she’s only saying that because I’m here…” Iroh chuckled.

“Speaking of you being here,” Jin said. “Mr. Souzin came in a few hours ago and has been waiting for you to return…” she trailed off.

“There’s another Mr. Souzin?” Katara asked, confused. Iroh nodded.

“My nephew, he’s the company’s CEO,” Iroh informed her. He looked at his watch and nodded. “He should still be in his office. Jin, hold my calls until after lunch. Come, Katara. You should meet him.”

Katara nodded and followed behind Iroh. Jin giggled and mouthed ‘good luck’. Just past Iroh’s office was a large, oval shaped area. A set of panoramic windows on either side looked out towards the city skyline, and behind the reflecting glass walls lay the CEO’s office. Iroh walked towards the oval shaped table in the center of the room.

“Do you want me to inform him, Mr. Iroh?” the pretty young woman seated there offered.

“No, that won’t be necessary, Song. I’m just taking our newest member to meet him,” Iroh informed her. He turned back to Katara and waved her over. “This is Katara. Katara this is Song, Zuko’s assistant.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Katara smiled and then paused. She turned to Iroh, questioningly. “Zuko?” _ I’ve heard that before… _

“Zuko Souzin,” Iroh said. He led Katara towards the set of doors just behind Song. “He’s been working with the company since we established it here in Ba Sing Se. Because of his hard work, we’ve managed to come this far in such a short amount of time.”

Katara nodded. She knew all about AiRo West’s history. Its rise to such well established heights in so little a time impressed her greatly. She could only imagine how hard someone so young, like the CEO, must’ve worked. “I’m honored to meet him, then.”

Iroh beamed a wide smile and opened the doors.

“No! I ordered the cranberry colored silk robe, not the ruby colored one!” A phone was gripped tightly in one hand as Zuko leaned forward, glaring at his desk as he yelled. “They are  _ not  _ the same color!”

Immediately, Katara winced. Iroh laughed, nervous, and looked back at her. “He’s very… _ passionate _ …” He turned back to the frustrated CEO. “Zuko!”

“Listen, all I’m asking for is a cranberry colored robe. Is that so hard?” Zuko growled. He looked up and saw his uncle standing at the door. He held his hand up to signal his uncle to wait just one more moment. “Then have the fabric sent to me! I’ll compare them myself!” The phone slammed back on to the receiver and let out a heavy breath.

“I see you’ve been having a rough day so far,” Iroh said.

“You don’t know the half of it….” Zuko grumbled. He took a deep breath and sat up straight. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his uncle incredulously. “What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for…almost four hours!”

“Ah, I’m sorry, Zuko. I was preoccupied showing around our newest member of the AiRo West family.”  He stepped aside and motioned for someone to come in. “Zuko, this is Katara.”

Zuko immediately stood up as the young woman entered the room. She bowed her head respectfully as she clutched her paperwork against her chest. “Thank you for this opportunity to work for your company.” 

“That voice…” Zuko mumbled. He’d heard it before… Katara lifted up her head and met her boss.

A fluttering of papers could be heard beside him and Iroh glanced back at Katara. His eyes widened as he watched the red folder slip from her grasp and land on the carpet at her feet. “Katara!”

She couldn’t hear the old man’s voice. Nor did she feel the loss of her papers. All she saw was the young man standing behind the desk, looking at her with wide eyes. Wide amber eyes, one marred by a blaring red mark. She hadn’t forgotten that mark; it was all too fresh in her mind. Her eyes narrowed as she took a step back and gritted her teeth. 

“You!” she hissed.

From where he was standing, Zuko raised an eyebrow. He’d heard that voice before, but couldn’t place the face. His mind began running through all the brown haired, blue eyed women he knew…and couldn’t come up with a single name.

“Do you two know each other?” Iroh asked as he knelt down and began picking up the stupefied young woman’s papers.

Zuko shook his head. “I’ve never seen her before in my life…” Her face twisted from regular angry to scowling fury upon hearing his answer.

“You jerk!” Katara growled, insulted that he didn’t even remember her and what he had done to cross her.

“She seems to think otherwise…” Iroh mused aloud.

Zuko frowned. “I’d watch what you say. Do you know who you are calling a jerk?” he grumbled.

“Yes!” Katara snapped. “The guy who pushed me down and ruined my dress in South Beach!” The gears could almost be seen working in Zuko’s mind as he remembered the club…and Azula…and the girl in the blue dress.

“You!” He shouted, just as accusingly, as he shot her a glare. “When will you get it through your thick skull that I didn’t push you!?”

“Oh…so you do know each other…” Iroh said.

“Like hell you didn’t!” Katara was ignoring Iroh, and the fact that she was yelling at the company’s CEO, completely. “You ruined my dress and then denied it! You didn’t even offer to pay for it or anything! Not even an apology!”

“Zuko…you should at least apologized …” Iroh chastised as he turned towards the young man.

Zuko didn’t take his eyes off of Katara. “I didn’t pay for it because it wasn’t my fault!”

“You landed directly on top of me! How can you say it wasn’t your fault!?” Katara demanded.

“I didn’t land on top of you!” 

Katara let out a frustrated growl as she stomped her foot on the ground. “You were right  _ between my legs _ !”

The room went silent. Outside the half open door, Song stared, open mouthed, at the figures inside. Down the corridor, Jin had stopped typing and turned her head in the direction of the yelling. Iroh stood silently at the doorway and looked from one party to the other.

Slowly, Katara’s tan face began to heat up. Across from her, Zuko’s pale cheeks began to tint with a pink. One of his shaking hands rose and began to adjust the knot of his tie. 

“I…” he began, his voice strained. “I see…”

Katara’s mouth was hanging open; unable to believe she had actually said those words. To her boss, of all people.  _ Good gods…I’m fired, aren’t I? _

“Perhaps, now isn’t a good time to…discuss this,” Iroh said. He put a hand on Katara’s shoulder and gently pulled her back. “Katara still has a lot to see…perhaps lunch…later?”

“Lunch….” Zuko mumbled numbly. He fell back on to his posh leather seat, a dazed look on his face. He  _ had  _ landed between her legs, hadn’t he? “Lunch…”

Slowly, Iroh pulled Katara out of the room. “Come, Katara…we still have a lot to cover.”

“Okay…” Katara mumbled breathily. Iroh closed the door, leaving Zuko sitting there in stupefied silence. “Iroh,” Katara whimpered as she was lead away from the executive’s office. “Is he going to fire me?”

* * *

 

Lunch never came for Zuko. After the incident with Katara, he had drowned himself in work; trying to forget the humiliation of her words. When Song had buzzed him to mention lunch, he declined; stating that he had deadlines to meet. In truth, he just didn’t want to see Katara. Ever again.

He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair as he rode down the elevator alone. The moment they met, all they did was yell. Just like at the club. Nothing else mattered at that moment. It was… _ invigorating _ . Zuko quickly shook his head and began to play out the memory in his mind once more, as if to assure himself it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t push her, he told himself for the billionth time. She had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time and therefore it wasn’t his fault.

He let out an indignant snort. Fallen on top of her…he did not fall on top of her.  _ Then how come the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes was the neckline of that low cut dress of hers? _ Zuko swallowed. What was she doing, wearing a dress like that, anyway?  Just because she looked amazing....

That was completely irrelevant to what had happened. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out. The sun had set long ago and all that was left at the front desk was the night security. He bid Zuko good night as the young man headed out the doors. He was still early enough to catch the last train to the Upper Tier.

As he tugged his shirt sleeve to check his watch and make sure he really could catch is train, an engine revved in front of him. He lifted his head and scowled. Some idiot had parked his motorcycle directly in front of the main lobby, in the plaza.

“Can’t they read the no parking signs…?” Zuko said to himself as his eyes narrowed. First he had been late, then the robe he had ordered for his uncle’s upcoming birthday was the wrong color, then that woman came into the picture. He missed lunch and now some rebel without a clue was trespassing on company,  _ his _ company, property. “You! What do you think you’re doing!?”

From his seat on the bike, Jet raised an eyebrow. A well dressed man was approaching him, looking annoyed as ever. “I’m waiting for someone, what does it look like?”

“Wait somewhere else,” Zuko said as he stopped in front of the bike. “Don’t you know this is private property?”

“Relax; I’m just waiting for someone to get out.” Jet drawled as he chewed on what looked like a piece of grass in his mouth.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me the first time,” Zuko fumed. “This is private property, not your personal parking lot. Now, you either get out or I’ll call the police.”

“The police.” Jet scoffed. “It’s not like I’m hurting anyone. Besides, it’s not like this is yours.”

“Actually, it is,” Zuko said. He lifted his chin up and studied the punk on the bike. He couldn’t have been much older than himself. What he did for a living was questionable. His eyes landed on the leather jacket and narrowed. “Wait a second…you’re that idiot who nearly hit me this morning!”

“Oh?” Jet’s eyes looked Zuko up and down. “Heh…all you suits look the same to me.” In truth, he recognized Zuko the moment he saw him.

Zuko bristled. “Get off my property!”

“Why don’t you…” His voice trailed off as his eyes caught something over Zuko’s shoulder. He immediately stood up straight on his bike and waved one of his arms in the air, as if forgetting Zuko was standing right there. “Katara!”

The CEO’s blood froze. “Jet?”

_ Impossible… _

“Jet, what are you doing here? I thought you were working tonight.” It was that woman’s voice. He could recognize it in an instant after hearing it echoing in his mind the entire day.

“Got off early.” The scruffy haired man chuckled. “Thought you could use a ride tonight. Your first day of work must’ve been murder.”

An amused laugh sounded behind Zuko. If he didn’t know it belonged to that woman, he would’ve thought it sounded innocent enough. “It’s been…tiring. Thanks, Jet.” She sounded genuinely thankful. “It’s been a long day…”

The sound of her heels against the stone ground grew louder and louder until she passed right by Zuko. He wondered if she even noticed him standing there. Jet smiled as she approached him. “You look tired…hungry?”

“No, no…my manager brought me something to eat…” Katara said. She stood right beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder, releasing a tired sigh. “I just want to go home.”

“Hop on,” Jet told her. He twisted in his seat to place a helmet on her head and fastened it. As soon as he was sure it was securely on, he began to put his own helmet on. He didn’t see Katara’s eyes widened as she looked up and realized Zuko was the stranger standing a few feet from Jet. For a moment, their eyes met and locked on to each other. He looked just as tired as she did. “Katara!”

“Huh?” She shifted behind Jet.

“I said hold on tight,” Jet told her a bit softer. “I’ll get you home soon.”

Zuko watched as she nodded behind the biker. Her long, slender arms wrapped around the other man’s waist tightly and she turned her head away. 

“Have a good evening, Mr. Souzin.”

His eyes widened slightly with surprise. As he opened his mouth to reply, the motorcycle revved once more and peeled into the street.

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

“He’s going to fire me… I can feel it in my  _ bones _ , Sokka,” Katara said as she paced the small space between her closet and her bed. The majority of her things were now packed away and stacked in boxes against the far wall of her studio. Only a few sets of clothing were left out for her to change into.

On the other side of the phone line, she heard her brother let out a heavy sigh. “For the last time, if he hasn’t fired you for it yet, he won’t fire you at all.”

He was saying that for the last two days, but Katara still didn’t believe him. She had called her brother as soon as she walked through her doors and got rid of Jet her first night from work. The last thing she needed was for Sokka to start about her hanging out with her ‘good for nothing guy’ friend. He still refused to acknowledge that she had dated him for a short period.

At any rate, she spent a good portion of the night curled in a ball on her bed, lamenting about how she was going to be fired in the morning because she yelled at her boss. At first, Sokka didn’t understand why she would. After all, Iroh sounded like someone anyone would love to work for.

Then she explained it wasn’t Iroh, but the CEO, Zuko Souzin, who she yelled at. She refused to get into details, believing Sokka would blow it out of proportion, yet she still insisted she was going to get fired. Every day for the last week, Katara believed she would receive that little notice whenever she arrived at her office. The one that told her to take her things and leave.

She believed so strongly in it, that she hadn’t brought anything to work to decorate her office. No picture frames of family, friends, or of her late pet tiger seal. No mouse pad with a humorous picture. Not even a single comic strip adorned her walls. Why bother, she figured, if she was going to get fired at any moment.

“He’s waiting,” Katara said. She narrowed her eyes and turned around. “He’s just building me up so he can take me down when I least suspect it! He’s that kind of person, Sokka! I know it!”

Sokka sighed once more. “You said you haven’t even seen him since you started.”

“I told you, he’s waiting!”

“And I told you,  _ no _ , he’s not,” Sokka said. “Look, the guy hasn’t seen you or contacted you since that day, right?”

“Right….”

“So maybe he brushed the whole thing off and continued on his merry way. You said he’s the CEO; he probably has bigger things to deal with than one employee who reports to his Uncle,” Sokka said, sounding more rational that she’d like. “And you’ve been doing your job, so the old guy won’t fire you.”

“It’s not Iroh I’m worried about,” Katara said. “In the end, Mr. Souzin is going to make the final decision to drop me.”

“Katara, stop thinking he’s going to fire you,” Sokka told her, exasperated. “He’s not going to fire you! Now, to change the subject, are you all packed and ready to move?”

“Yeah… I just have the necessities out.” She looked around her apartment. Her bed was all but stripped of everything, save one pillow, her favorite stuffed penguin, one fitted bed sheet, and a flowery blue comforter. The small pile of clothes was meant to last her the rest of the week, and everything except travel-sized bottles of bathroom products were in her bathroom.

“Good,” Sokka let out a small breath of relief. If she truly believed she was going to be fired, she wouldn’t have been packing. “I’m landing Friday night to help you move next weekend.”

“If I don’t get fired before then.”

“Katara, will you please stop it!” Sokka exclaimed. “No one is going to fire you. Now, who else is going to be helping us move?”

“Jet.”

“What!?” Katara held the phone from her ear as her brother began a raging tirade about how he didn’t like Jet and how he was no good. Katara fell back on her bed, allowing her brother to talk himself out before she brought her phone back to her ear.

She took a deep breath. “Okay, you can think whatever you want of him, but he’s been a big help with the packing.”

There was a pause. “You let him _ into your apartment _ !?” 

Katara ran her hand down her face. “Sokka, will you let it go. I never would’ve been able to pack on time if he didn’t help! I’ll meet you at the airport Friday night. What time does your flight come in?”

“7:20.”

“Fine, 7:20 it is,” Katara said. She sat up on her bed and brought her stuffed penguin close to her body. “I’ll call you when I get fired so you can cancel your flight.”

“You won’t get fired!”

“Good night, Sokka.” She pulled the phone away from her head.

“And don’t let Jet anywhere near you until I get there!” She hung up the phone.

* * *

 

Katara’s fingers flew over her keyboard as she replied to the emails that had poured into her mailbox that morning. Someone needed documents. Someone else wanted to know who was assigned to a particular account. Another person wanted to know if someone received their fax.

Along with those, she had a stack of work to go over before her meeting with Iroh later that afternoon. All in all, it was how the majority of her Monday mornings were spent. Maybe, just maybe, if she excelled at her job, as Iroh said she was doing, the CEO would overlook her little incident the week before.

The phone on the corner of her desk began to ring. “One second…” she mumbled to no one in particular as she attached a file and sent it off. Her hand shot across the desk and grabbed the phone. “Hello?”

“Katara?” a quiet voice asked on the other side. “This is Song, Zuko Souzin’s assistant?”

Blue eyes went wide as her entire body stiffened. _ No…. _ This was it. This was the call. Katara took a deep breath and began to inhale and exhale slowly.  _ Don’t think that way Katara… Song is probably just calling about some documents. Breathe… it’s not like he’s going to call you into his office and fire you… BREATHE. _

“Hello?” Song’s voice echoed on the line. “Katara? Are you there?”

“Yes, yes, I’m here,” Katara said, her hand tightening around the phone. “How can I help you?”

“Mr. Souzin has requested that you come to his office.” Katara nearly dropped the phone. Her free hand rose and pressed against her chest, as if willing her heart to calm down. “He would like to talk to you.”

_ Oh, my gods… this is it!  _ Katara felt her lower lip trembling. “When…?”

“He said immediately, if possible,” Song informed her. “Is that okay?”

“Yes… yes….” Katara focused on breathing.  “I’ll… I’ll come right over.”

“I’ll inform Mr. Souzin. Thank you!” 

“Yeah… thanks….” Slowly Katara placed the phone back on the receiver. Her hands rose and covered her face as she let out a groan. It had taken him a week, but he was finally doing it. He was going to fire her for not only yelling at him, but embarrassing him with her ‘between the legs’ comment.

Katara pushed her chair back and stood up. There went her dream job. She knew it was too good to be true. A girl from some backwater resort in the South Pole becoming the next golden girl of the industry so soon after graduation? It was impossible.

In silence, she walked out of her little office; one of several that lined the wall. She could hear her co-workers already on the phones inside their offices as she walked past them. Little did they know that she wouldn’t be there the next day. Perhaps even at lunch.

It was all her fault. She had to open her big mouth upon the sight of the rude, uncoordinated jerk. Sure, it was his fault, but he didn’t remembered her or the scene they had made at the club until she mentioned it. Then she had to go and remind him, which lead to their argument and the comment that shut him up.

Who knew what was going through his head at that moment? Whatever it was, Katara was positive it led to this. It made her look like some argumentative child; someone with a fuse that wouldn’t do in the business. That coupled with his personal dislike of her probably led to her getting fired. And she knew he didn’t like her… he didn’t even speak to her when he saw her that night with Jet.

Katara bit her lower lip as she passed by Jin’s desk. She needed to find a new job…Gaoling International would probably hire her… she hoped.

Inside his office, Iroh was busy looking over some papers on his desk. He barely caught a glance of Katara as she slowly made her way down to Zuko’s corner office; looking as if she were headed to her death.

“He’s waiting for you inside. Do you want me to announce you?” Song asked; her hand already on the phone. Katara blinked. Was she at death’s door already?

“Can I just go in?” Katara asked in a quiet voice. Song nodded.

“Of course, Katara.” Song smiled warmly and Katara did her best to meet the assistant’s smile. As Katara walked to the door, she could feel her heart slamming in her chest. It would the first time she ever caught a glimpse of him since the formally met. A shaking hand reached out and placed itself on the cool metal doorknob.

_ It’s okay, Katara… you’ll find another job. Just go through this with as much dignity as you can muster. If he’s going to be a jerk about it, then show him that you won’t stoop to his level _ , she told herself. She took a deep breath and lifted her chin up. She turned the doorknob and stepped through as confidently as she could. 

“You called for me?”

Zuko was hunched over his desk, scribbling on a piece of paper furiously as he looked back and forth from his computer screen. At the sound of her voice, he nearly jumped in his leather chair as he looked up. Gold eyes were wide, showing that he was caught by surprise.

“Katara… I didn’t expect you to come so soon.”

_ I bet you didn’t expect that I was so eager to get fired, did you? _ Katara thought to herself. She closed the door behind her and Zuko motioned to one of the chairs in front of him.

“Have a seat,” he said. He let out a little cough and rubbed his throat subconsciously with one hand. “I wanted to… um… speak to you.”

She nodded and walked across the office. She sat herself down across from him. His chairs were nice. She shook her head slightly to get herself to focus and turned to look at him.

“What is it you wanted to speak to me about?”  _ That’s right, Katara… show him you’re not afraid! _

“I wanted to talk to you about your work with Gaoling International,” Zuko said. Katara’s eyes widened. Zuko looked away and diverted his attention to his screen. “I was recently contacted by Lao Bei Fong regarding the Bei Fong account. He just discovered that you have been hired here.”

“I see…” Katara said. “Is that a problem?”

A small smirk tugged at Zuko’s lips. “It was for Gaoling International.  It seems that once their current contract with Gaoling International ends, they’ll be moving to AiRo West.” His eyes drifted back to the surprised looking young woman across from him. “My uncle was right about hiring you.”

Katara’s mouth nearly dropped. He had called her in… to praise her? 

“I’m…” she began, confused. “Not fired?”

Zuko’s eyebrows furrowed.  “Why would you be fired? After your first week, my uncle and his team have already submitted excellent reports about your work.”

“Oh….” Katara mumbled. “But… after what happened Monday…” She cringed as the words came out of her mouth. Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to mention it. Zuko gritted his teeth. He took a deep breath.

“If you are implying that I would have you fired because of personal reasons, you are sadly mistaken,” Zuko said, sounding somewhat annoyed with the very idea. He watched as Katara lowered her eyes; obviously she had believed it. Although, part of him was a little happy that he had managed to make her needlessly fear for her job after yelling at him. “Business and my personal life are separate. Unless you make a mistake on the job, your job won’t pay for it. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Mr. Souzin.” 

Zuko nodded to himself, satisfied. There was just one more thing he had to do.

“About… about your dress,” Zuko said, awkwardly. Katara looked up, somewhat surprised he brought it up after the business and personal life speech. “This is… off the record,” he added as his eyes looked away. His hands moved from his desk to his lap. His fingers dug into the pressed slacks as he shifted uncomfortably. “In retrospect, perhaps it was my fault-”

“It was our fault.” Katara winced. She had spoken without thinking. “Off the record…” she added. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

“Off the record…I’d like to apologize for my actions and subsequent behavior to you.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Please allow me to pay to have the dress cleaned.” He rushed out.

“You can’t,” Katara said. Zuko raised his head and frowned.

“Katara, please allow me to pay for the dress.” Zuko insisted. Why wasn’t she taking the offer? He had already swallowed his pride and admitted his mistake!

“You don’t understand,” Katara said. “The dress is ruined. I took it to the dry cleaners and the stain was too deep.”

“Oh…” Zuko found himself more disappointed than he expected. Now what was he going to do? “Well, then…” Suddenly the phone rang and both of them jumped in their seats. Zuko’s hand shot out and grabbed it. “Hello?” he asked as he fumbled with it against his head. Katara tried her best not to stare.

“Nephew, are you busy?” Iroh asked. Zuko ran a hand through his thick black hair and turned away from Katara.

“A bit… what is it?” Zuko asked in a low voice.

“I scheduled a dinner with a business associate Thursday evening,” Iroh told him. “However, I found that it clashes with a prior engagement. As they are a business associate, I was hoping if you could go in my place.”

Zuko’s eyebrows furrowed. It was strange for his uncle to ask him to do something like that. Usually, Iroh was on top of everything. Zuko shrugged it off and nodded. If it was business related, he had to do it. Even if it was entertaining a client at dinner. “Of course, Uncle. What time and where? Do I need to bring anything?”

“No, no, nothing at all.” Iroh chuckled. “At the Jasmine Dragon…I’ll tell you the time later. I believe it is at seven… let me double check. Ah! I have to go; I have a call on the other line.”

“Oh… all right….” The phone clicked and Zuko slowly pulled it from his ear.

“Is there a problem?” Katara asked quietly. Zuko lifted his head and shook it.

“No…” he mumbled. He straightened up and met her gaze confidently. “Going back… I just wanted to apologize. I’m sorry if I came off as a rude. My sister was there and….” He trailed off; not willing to get into his life story as Katara nodded.

“Oh… it’s fine,” Katara siad. She stood up and brushed off her skirt. “There’s nothing to do anyway. The dress is ruined….”

Zuko stood up. “Regardless, I apologize for my behavior.”

“Right…Is that all?”

“Yes.” Zuko nodded. “That was all. Keep up the good work.” He added awkwardly. Katara nodded and promptly turned around. She quickly marched out of his office and closed the door behind her before allowing the heated blush to rise up her face.

She had suddenly realized one thing, something she didn’t when she was arguing with him. 

Good gods, the man could carry a suit. She swallowed as she gave Song a brief smile and scurried back to her office. She hadn’t noticed when she was in her rage fueled argument, but he wasn’t that bad to look at. Clean cut, tall, broad shoulders, and impeccably dressed.  He just oozed out confidence and power.

“Katara!” She whirled around at the sound of a raspy, cheerful voice. A smile appeared on her face as she caught sight of Iroh walking out of his office to meet her. “I hope we’re still on for dinner Thursday.”

Katara nodded and smiled. “Dinner at the Jasmine Dragon? I can’t wait.” Katara beamed. She gave Iroh a playful look. “Do you do this with all your new employees?”

“Only those that bring in an account as big as Bei Fong.” Iroh chuckled. “It is the least I can do. We have been trying to lure them here for years.”

“Well, the Bei Fongs and I go way back and they’ve been very satisfied with my work. I’m happy I could bring them to AiRo West,” Katara said. “So the Jasmine Dragon?”

“Reservations are at 7:00 PM. Just tell them my name and they’ll seat you.” Iroh told her. Katara nodded energetically.

“Will do!”

* * *

 

“You look happy.” Jet grinned he finished taping up the last of Katara’s kitchen boxes. From there on out until she moved into her new condo, she would be eating out. “Why? Happy to get out of this dump?”

“Amongst others.” Katara beamed to herself as she applied a light dab of make-up to her face in the bathroom. “I didn’t get fired, like I expected, and I found out that Bei Fong is following me to AiRo West!”

“While I have no idea what that means, congratulations.” Jet chuckled. He capped the pen he was using to write Katara’s new address on the box and stepped back. “All right! The kitchen is all packed!”

“Thanks!” Katara stepped out of the bathroom and wandered out into the corner that was her kitchen. As soon as she did, Jet let out a long whistle. Katara chuckled and blushed slightly as she held her arms out to show off the little black dress she had dug out.

“You never wore that when we dated,” Jet told her, with a slight frown on his face. “If I knew you had that, I would’ve asked for more dates.”

“Haha.” Katara snorted. She looked down at the black dress. One thing her grandmother had taught her was always to have at least one little black dress you can wear for sudden special occasions. The one she had on had lasted her all through college. It’s sleeveless, halter top, plunging neckline, and over the knee cut had gotten her plenty of numbers in her day. “Like I would’ve said yes.”

Jet let out a heavy, disappointed sigh. He looked up to the ceiling beseechingly. “And to think it’ll be wasted on some old guy!”

“I’m not wearing this to impress my boss!” Katara dug through a box and pulled out some black heels to go with it. “It was the only dress I could find in time for this dinner.”

“Still…taking you out to the Jasmine Dragon….” Jet whistled once more. “Makes me kind of jealous.”

“If it’ll help, you are dropping me off.” Katara reminded him. She began wrapping a black sash around her arms.

“Sure… for a full ten minutes on my bike, you’re all mine to do what I please with.” Jet smirked. “How do you know I won’t carry you off to who knows where, like your brother is always saying I will?”

“Because you’re actually a good guy and you wouldn’t do that to me,” Katara assured him. She put her arms through a black pea coat and buttoned it up. “Okay! I’m ready to go!”

* * *

 

Zuko was fuming. He sat in the back seat of his uncle’s car; his uncle’s driver weaving through the streets of the city, heading towards one of the tallest buildings there. At the very top of that building was an expensive restaurant that served traditional Fire Nation cuisine. It was his uncle’s favorite place to take clients. Usually, he would be there; dressed in a sharp black suit, to entertain the clients. 

Instead, Zuko was. And he was not happy.

Iroh told Zuko to go home with him after work. He wanted to ‘talk’ about the business associate that night. It turned out that ‘talk’ turned out to be Iroh code for sticking Zuko in some fitted tuxedo. How Iroh knew his measurements was beyond Zuko. He argued for thirty minutes on end about how his usual suit would suffice, only to be given the final order by Iroh to wear the tuxedo.

Grumbling, Zuko put it on. Then he was given stern instructions to control his temper; as if he had a problem with it. The last straw came when he discovered that his uncle’s precious ‘prior engagement’, which he was missing an ‘important’ dinner for, was actually watching the season premiere of some cartoon.

“You’re making me talk to some business associate for you because of some cartoon!?” Zuko roared through his Uncle’s sprawling Upper Tier house.

“It’s not just some cartoon,” Iroh insisted as he sat on the couch; dressed in comfortable clothes and holding a bowl of fire flakes in his lap. “It’s  _ Incarnate: The Final Windmaker _ . The season premiere! You wouldn’t understand.”

However, it had been too late for Zuko to get Iroh to change and go to dinner, thus Zuko in his current predicament.   _ That old man… I swear… I’ll  _ incarnate _ him…. _

“Mr. Souzin, we’ve arrived.” Zuko looked out the tinted glass window and nodded as the driver pulled up to the front of the building. As soon as it parked, an attendant rushed from the top of the steps to open the car door.

“I’ll call you when I’m ready to leave,” he said as he stepped out of the car. He barely heard the driver reply before the door closed behind him.

Zuko walked through the lobby of the building and headed up in the elevator. He stood in one corner, ignoring the admiring looks the two women with male companions kept giving him as they rode up the elevator. He adjusted the tie around his neck, as if finding it suddenly too hot in the small room.

As soon as the doors opened, Zuko practically flew to the restaurant. A maitre d was standing by as Zuko approached him. “Can I help you, sir?”

“I’m here for reservations under Souzin. Iroh Souzin,” Zuko told him. The sharply dressed man nodded.

“Of course, sir. Follow me. Your guest has already been seated.”

“Has he been waiting long?” Zuko asked as he followed the man. He lifted up the cuff of his sleeve to peek at his watch. He was ten minutes late and let out a mental swear. It was his uncle’s fault entirely for holding him back.

“She arrived fifteen minutes or so earlier, sir.” The maitre d informed him as they wove through the countless dimly lit tables.

_ She? _ Zuko frowned. His Uncle never told him it would be a woman. He shook his head. Nevertheless, he was there to meet with the business associate. He only wished his uncle gave him more information to work with other than ‘the Bei Fong account’.

As they walked through, Zuko looked around the area. He’d only been there twice, both for lunch. Inside the restaurant was very dim. Candles on the elegantly dressed tables provided a source of light for the numerous couples at the table. Everyone was dressed in accordance with the restaurant’s strict dress code.

All the walls around the floor area were glass. They looked out towards Ba Sing Se’s nightscape and, further out, towards Lake Laogai in the distance. Zuko frowned as he realized practically everyone there was in couples. Part of him couldn’t believe that uncle took clients there for dinner.

He was lead up the stairs. “Mr. Souzin has requested the best table in the house,” the maitre d began as they ascended up the stairs to a small loft like area above the rest of the table. “You and your guest will have privacy up here.”

Zuko could feel the annoyance at his uncle building up in the pit of his stomach. Privacy? What was the old man’s game? They reached the top of the loft and Zuko’s eyes widened.

Just before the panoramic windows that viewed Lake Laogai in the distance was a single table for two. There were no other tables on that floor. Soft candle light glowed in the center as they walked towards the table and the single female who sat at it.

Her back was towards them. She was leaning forward, the side of her head being propped up in the palm of her hand as her elbow rested on the table. Long, wavy brown hair cascaded down her back as she faced the breathtaking view. He easily recognized the shade of brown.

“Miss Katara,” the maitre d said. Zuko closed his eyes and cursed his uncle. “Mr. Souzin has arrived.”

* * *

  
  


She felt out of place when the maitre d led her through the maze of tables on the main floor. Everywhere she looked, there was a couple whispering sweet nothings to each other. Some married couples looked to be celebrating their anniversaries.  Some couples looked like they had just started dating. One woman had the largest engagement ring Katara had ever seen on her finger.

To make it worse, they all seemed dressed better than her. She sighed heavily and followed the maitre d up the stairs. She shouldn’t have been complaining. After all, she was in the most expensive restaurant in the city. Still, she would be having a meal with her manager…and happy couples lost in love surrounded her. And being early, Katara’s dinner date wasn’t there yet. Of course.

“Just have a seat here, Miss Katara,” the man told her as he pulled her chair out. “As soon as Mr. Souzin arrives, I will bring him here. Would you like something to drink while you wait?”

“No, no,” Katara said as she sat down. “I’ll wait for him. Thank you.”

The man nodded and headed back down the stairs. Katara busied herself with looking anywhere but downstairs. Instead, she focused on the view she had all to herself. A small smile reached her face as watched the lights below them.

This wasn’t so bad, she decided. She lived in one of the most spectacular cities in the world. She had a great job with great benefits. Her manager was a kind, grandfatherly like man who was generous and well respected by all his employees. She wasn’t fired from her dream job and that weekend, she was going to move into her new home.

Katara nodded to herself. It wasn’t bad at all. So what if she had no man in her life? So what if the closest thing she had to one was Jet? So what if her brother would kill him if he realized that? She was young… bright… she didn’t need a man right now. He would only get in the way. And finding the perfect man for her would be a long and difficult process.

Who needed that headache? Who had that kind of time to spare? She had a ton of work to deal with. Katara leaned against her hand and continued looking out the window.

_ I have plenty of time to find someone. I shouldn’t be thinking about that right now… I mean… I have other things to deal with… and it’s not like the perfect guy for me is going to just appear out of thin air. _

“Miss Katara,” a voice said behind her. She pulled her arm back and turned around. “Mr. Souzin has arrived.”

Blue eyes widened as Katara laid eyes on the wrong Mr. Souzin. Immediately, she stood up. Behind her, she kicked her chair back and let out a sharp gasp as she whirled around. “Oh, my gods…” she mumbled stupidly as she knelt down to pick it up.

“Allow me, Miss Katara,” the maitre d said as he swept down and moved the chair for her.

Stuttering and apologizing profusely, Katara’s eyes darted from her fallen chair to the man standing just a few feet from her. “I… Mr. Souzin!”

_ Uncle….  _ Zuko silently swore to himself. _ I’m going to buy out your favorite tea shop… and then close it down.  _

Zuko stared at Katara; unable to believe that the ‘business associate’ his uncle told him about was her. From her shocked expression and fumbling movements, he could tell that Iroh hadn’t told her, either.

“You were expecting my uncle.”

Katara nodded. “Yes….” Her eyes looking away, embarrassed. “I… he and I were going to have dinner to celebrate the news of the Bei Fong account.”

“I see….” Zuko mumbled.

“Sir, if you’ll have a seat,” the maitre d said. He motioned to the chair in front of Katara. Zuko drew his eyes away from her and moved over to the seat. He pulled it out and stood just above it. Katara stood across from him, her fingers knotting themselves in front of her as she waited nervously. Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Miss Katara,” the maitre d whispered in a low voice as he noticed the situation. “Please have a seat.”

“Huh?” She snapped out of her stupor. “Right! Right! Sorry!” Cringing at her own actions, she quickly took her seat. Finally, Zuko sat down across from her.

“The meal will be out in a moment.” The man told them. Zuko looked up and frowned.

“We haven’t ordered yet.”

“Mr. Souzin has already given us the orders,” the maitre d explained. “He requested that some wine be served as well.”

The corner of his eye twitched. “Very well. Thank you.” Zuko gave a small nod of his head to dismiss the man. The maitre d gave a nod of his head and headed down the stairs.

“I’m sorry,” Katara said suddenly. Zuko looked up and watched as Katara shifted in her seat. Her eyes were fixed on anywhere but him. “Iroh probably didn’t tell you he was supposed to have dinner with me.”

“No, he didn’t,” Zuko said, somewhat annoyed. “I’m sorry for being late.”

“No, it’s fine.  What happened to Iroh, anyway? He’s not hurt or anything is he?”

_ No, but he will be. _ “He’s at home…apparently; he had a prior engagement,” Zuko said in a low voice. He narrowed his eyes are he glared at the candle in the center of the table. “It’s the season premiere of some cartoon-”

A sharp gasp caught his attention and he looked up. Katara’s eyes were wide as a panicked look graced her face. “ _ Incarnate: The Final Windmaker _ !” she whispered breathlessly. For a moment Zuko stared at her.

“You know what it is?” he spat out, unsure of how to act. Surprised that she knew or disturbed.

Katara nodded her head. “It’s the best cartoon around… oh no…” She groaned and slumped back against her seat. “I hope Jet recorded it for me… I should’ve told him.”

The name rang alarms in his head. “Jet… he’s the motorcyclist…” Zuko began as casually as he could. He sat up straight in his chair, watching Katara tap her fingers on the table. “A friend of yours?”

“He’s my neighbor,” Katara replied, only half paying attention. “In the Lower Tiers.”

Zuko frowned. “You live on the Lower Tiers?” he asked, disapprovingly.

Katara let out a heavy sigh and nodded. “I couldn’t afford a better place to live by myself. The studio on South Market is the best I could afford-”

“You live on  _ South Market _ ?” Zuko almost choked, leaning forward. “That’s the most dangerous place in the city!”

“It is not.” Katara countered with a frown of her own. “That’s only a rumor.”

“All those shootings I hear on the news don’t seem to be a rumor.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “My brother gives me grief about it, too.  I know it’s not the greatest place to live, but it was fine for me. Besides, Jet is right next door-”

“Right, that man who can’t even read a ‘no parking’ sign. I’m sure he’s excellent protection-” Zuko began sarcastically. Katara sat up straight.

“Don’t talk badly of my friends!  First, you don’t even know me. Second, Jet is excellent protection! He’s always helping and watching out for me. As a matter of fact, he’s been helping me pack all my stuff for my move this weekend. He’s far more reliable and trustworthy than you give him credit for.”

Zuko jerked his head back at her outburst. Katara was glaring holes in his head. Perhaps he had gone too far… Across the table, Katara’s eyes widened once more as she realized she had just yelled at her boss… again.

She quickly pulled back and looked away. When will she learn not to let her temper get the best of her? Even if the CEO did deserve it. Nervously, her hand reached out for the glass of ice water.

“Hey!” Zuko gasped. She looked up and watched the panic in his eyes as he leaned back and held his hands up. “I didn’t mean to offend you!”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “What are you…?” Her eyes widened and a blush spread across her face. “Oh….” How could she forget throwing water at him that night in the club? “No, I was actually going to drink it this time.”

“Oh….” Zuko slowly lowered his hands, feeling a bit foolish for overreacting. Katara watched the embarrassment cross his face and smiled to herself as she took a sip of water. Subconsciously, Zuko’s hand rose and re-adjusted his tie once more. He looked uncomfortable in his own skin. He clearly didn’t want to be there.

A small part of Katara was embarrassed for the mix up as well. She wished Iroh would’ve at least told her his nephew was coming in his place.  That would’ve given her time to cancel, reschedule, and possibly catch the season premiere of  _ Incarnate _ . Instead, she was sitting across from someone who didn’t want to be there. And frankly, she found herself uncomfortable as well.

Did the man know how good he looked in black? When she had turned around and seen him standing there, she briefly entertained the thought of him coming willingly in Iroh’s place to apologize for her dress in the form of dinner and possibly dancing. However, the surprised look on his face told her otherwise.

Still, it wasn’t a complete waste. If she thought he looked good in a suit, the tuxedo did it. With the soft candlelight highlighting his features from the contours of his face and neck to the shadows over his shirt, he looked nothing less than a prince. That would explain the giggles she heard from Jin and Song whenever ‘Mr. Souzin’ walked past them or the ‘fan club’ of his over in accounting.

He was an angry jerk, but he was a good-looking angry jerk. Katara felt her face warming up as her hand shook. She was having dinner with the most eligible man in the company.  A twinge of disappointment flooded her. Too bad it wasn’t under the ideal conditions.

Across the table, Zuko willed himself not to check out his guest, his  _ employee _ . Surely, there must’ve been some sort of company policy against such a relationship.  He made a mental note to check the next day. His hand played with the napkin on his lap.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice that sounded like his uncle was telling him to compliment her. That was how small talk started. He would compliment her. She would thank him and compliment him back. Then speech would fill up the awkward silence. He had done it plenty of times before at all those parties his uncle had with clients. How different would it be to speak to the young woman across from him?

Zuko glanced back at Katara and felt his cheeks redden. Of course the first thing he saw was the plunging neckline and the smooth, brown skin peeking out temptingly beneath it. 

_ Agni, why do you hate me? _ Zuko silently prayed. He willed his eyes up, above the neck.

Long, thick brown hair was pinned back at her temples. Her blue eyes were looking away from him as she raised the glass to her dark red lips. As she closed her eyes, she looked as if she were almost kissing the glass. And for some reason, he was leaning forward.

The movement of the glass snapped Zuko out of his daze. What was he doing? His eyes darted over to her once more and loosened his tie. A pretty, smart woman who just happened to be easily insulted.   _ This is all Uncle’s fault… _

Finally, she put her glass down and looked at him. “Mr. Souzin, if this is uncomfortable for you-”

“Nice dress!” Zuko cut her off quickly. His mind quickly played her words in his mind, forcing them to register as she blinked at him. Katara’s eyes slowly lowered to look down at her dress after his sudden comment. Mentally, Zuko slapped himself for sounding so stupid. “I’m not uncomfortable,”  _ Damn it… Now I look like an idiot… _ “I’m sorry, this was just unexpected. I was ready to discuss business.”

“Well… this was originally a business oriented dinner…” Katara trailed off.

_ It was, huh? What is it now?  _ Zuko nodded. “I hope my Uncle told you I was going to take care of the bill…” It wasn’t the most proper of things to say, but he didn’t know what else to tell her.

Katara nodded. “Yes… you know, we can just cancel this.  I mean… Iroh was supposed to have dinner with me to celebrate…”

“He had you come all the way out here,” Zuko said. “At least have dinner...” He perked up in his seat as the idea struck. “Let me use it to apologize for the South Beach incident!”

Katara looked surprised. Was he serious? “Mr. Souzin-”

“Zuko is fine,” he said. She gave him a hesitant look and he nodded. “Really. I insist, actually. I ruined your dress and was incredibly rude. I would sincerely like to make reparations for the damage I caused.”

_ Well, at least he admits it… _ “Mr. Souz…Zuko,” Katara said. “That really isn’t necessary. I’ll have dinner, as I’m sure Iroh is very busy. Besides, I’ll be too busy to ‘celebrate’ for at least another month with my moving-”

“This weekend, am I correct?” Zuko asked. Katara nodded. She sighed heavily.

“I actually still have to rent the truck-”

“Allow me to pay for it.” Katara looked surprised. Zuko looked earnest.  “You need the moving trunk and I need to pay for your dress.” He was right.

Katara mulled over the offer for a moment. Knowing him, he would probably rent the biggest, best truck that could easily move all her things in one go. “That’s… doable.”

“Great.” A relieved smile appeared on his face as he reached into his coat pocket and retrieved his phone. Finally, his uncle would get off his back about the dress thing. “Shall I have them drive it to your current apartment?”

He was already dialing. “Um…” Katara began. “You don’t have to call now-”

“Hello, Song?” Zuko said. Katara frowned. Regardless of the circumstances, it was not flattering for the man she was having dinner with to call another woman before they even started the meal. “Tomorrow, rent a moving truck… I’ll deal with the specifics tomorrow. Katara from my uncle’s group will give you her address tomorrow morning. Thanks.”

He snapped the phone closed and Katara rubbed her forehead tiredly. “Thank you…” she mumbled in a low, unappreciative voice. Zuko nodded proudly, as if he had done something incredible.

“Saturday morning, it’ll be at your doorstep.”

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Katara.” Sokka stepped into the apartment and made his way around the boxes that littered the front of Katara’s studio. In the back of the room, she was taping up the last of her boxes while Jet took apart the bed.

“Yeah?” She looked up from the stack boxes in front of her. It was eight thirty in the morning and already, her once neatly braided hair was disheveled. She was dressed in a loose pair of Sokka’s old denim overalls, a gray shirt, and sneakers. “What is it?”

“Some guy is here. He says he’s here with the moving truck?” Sokka told her, looking slightly confused.

Katara let out a sigh of relief. “That must be the rental my boss ordered!” 

She beamed a happy smile as she stood up. The day before, she wanted to ask Zuko about the specifics of the truck when she went to drop off her address to Song, however, he had been in meetings the entire day. She had tried the mobile phone number on his business card, only to get a busy signal each time. As a result, she wondered if he had even gotten the thing ordered. Part of her still couldn’t believe she had gotten along with him, without scratching his eyes out, during their dinner.

He had been, in every sense of the word, a complete gentleman. It was somewhat refreshing. Whenever she returned from the bathroom, he pulled out her chair. When they left the restaurant, he held the doors open. Throughout dinner, he had listened intently as she had dominated the conversation; desperate to fill the uncomfortable moments of silence. 

She was a bit embarrassed after she ended up revealing her carefully thought out opinion on how two characters from  _ Incarnate _ should get together. She would’ve felt worse if he didn’t say he would watch it one day to see what she was talking about.

Then he took her home. At first she had resisted; saying she would take a cab. However, he insisted; citing he wanted to make sure she got home all right considering she lived in what he considered the worst part of town. It hadn’t been such a bad idea…until she woke up nearly drooling on his shoulder as they pulled up to her apartment complex. Her face burning with humiliation, she was ready to bolt from the car, only to have Zuko insist on walking her to her door. 

And he did. 

And it was nice. 

Awkward with only ‘have a good day at work tomorrow’ as a good-bye, but nice.

When she couldn’t get ahold of him the next day, it had started to worry her. Was he avoiding her? Was it because she really did drool on his tuxedo, which was probably more expensive than her rent? He didn’t even answer the email she sent! When Song told her about the all day meetings and how she couldn’t get a hold of him either, Katara was somewhat relieved. She could do without the truck, but not her boss hating her.

“You two seem to have gotten close,” Sokka said suspiciously as she walked passed him. “I thought you said he was a crazy, egotistical bastard who purposely strung you along before he would fire you.”

Katara rolled her eyes and headed for her door. “Yeah, well.” She grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. “We had a little…” Her words stopped in her mouth as she saw the man waiting at her doorstep. Gold eyes were narrowed as a few stray locks of unkempt black hair fell over them. Keys dangled from one clenched hand as he shot her a glare.

“A crazy, egotistical bastard...,” his voice repeated slowly. Each word dripped with venom as Katara cringed and jumped back behind the door. “I see.”

“Mr. Sou…I mean Zuko?” Katara gasped. She almost didn’t recognize him in the dark blue jeans and the black T-shirt. “What are you…?”

“I found out too late that someone had to pick up the trunk,” Zuko said, obviously still annoyed. “So I went to get it and drop it off.”

“Hey!” a voice shouted behind her. Katara turned around just as Jet reached the doorway. He smirked as he looked over at the newcomer. “It’s the suit!”

“Jet!” Katara hissed as she tired to shove him back and hide him behind the door. “He’s my boss!”

“Oh…” Jet’s loud voice carried over. “The prick who wanted to fire you that you told me about.”

Katara let out a pained moan as Zuko fumed in front of her. 

“I… I can explain that,” she said.

“Here are the keys.” Zuko dropped the rental keys in her hand and pulled his phone from his side pocket. “Let me just call a cab. You have to return it by six tonight.”

“Right, right….” Katara nodded.

“Katara! If the truck is ready, go and open it up!” Sokka shouted. “We have to moving!”

“Look at all your crap.” Jet grumbled from deeper inside the apartment. “Hey! Get the suit to help out!”

Katara whirled around. “Jet! He’s not here to help us move!”

“He brought the truck didn’t he?” Sokka asked as he heaved a heavy box on his shoulder and began walking towards her. “Tell him to get in here and help!”

“Sokka…,” Katara began in a dangerous voice. She moved out her brother’s way as he passed. He paused just before Zuko and studied him.

“Your legs aren’t broken, get in there and help.” Sokka told him. Behind him, Katara groaned.

“Maybe she didn’t tell you, but I’m not here to  _ help _ ,” Zuko snapped. “I just came by to drop off the truck, which is more than-”

“Oh, I get it,” Jet said as he moved aside some boxes. He looked up from where he was crouching next to a box marked ‘kitchen stuff’ and smirked at Zuko. “A suit like you probably can’t even carry the microwave down to the truck. Figures… all that sitting and talking on the phone…”

“Jet!” Katara gasped.  _ Please let Zuko remember his policy on personal life versus business. Please let Zuko remember his policy on personal life versus business… _

“What are you implying?” Zuko snapped his phone closed. His golden eyes narrowed as he stepped into the apartment. Katara stepped back as he approached Jet.

“Oh, I think you know.” Jet smirked. “Suit.”

Zuko’s eyes narrowed. “Give me the box.”

“Zuko, its fine-” Katara said, only to be ignored by the two men. Jet merely snorted and stepped aside.

“Be my guest, paper pusher.” Glaring, Zuko knelt down and picked up the first box. Katara cringed, waiting for the moment when Zuko stumbled and embarrassed himself. Sokka, working at the resort his entire life, was used to manual labor. Jet, who had worked in everything from vegetable packing to photo lab technician, was, too. However, Zuko... who had led the privileged life of a wealthy little boy...

Large hands grabbed the sides of the box. Katara watched as all the muscles in his arms moved beneath smooth, flawless skin. She never realized how defined his arms were and casually wondered what else of his was defined. With surprising ease, he hoisted it on to his shoulder, just as Sokka had done. Giving one last glare at Jet, he turned and headed towards the door.

“Just push them towards the front so it’ll be easier to grab them,” he said as he passed her. Katara nodded and watched him walk down the hall.

Gods, his butt looked good in those jeans. 

“Not bad…” Katara jerked into a stiff position as she looked over her shoulder and saw Jet standing there, nodding in approval as he watched Zuko walk down the stairs at the end of the hall. Her eyes widened.

“Well, I’ll tell him you’re interested…” Katara snickered as she slipped back into the apartment. “I didn’t know you were into the male kind…”

“Sorry, you’re mistaken. He’s not my type. ” Jet rolled his eyes as he walked in after her. He paused and grabbed Katara’s wrist, pulling her against him as he smirked. His arm rested around the small of her back as he leaned down and hovered just above her face. “Of course… throw yourself in there and we might have something.”

Before Katara could even reply, a horrified shriek cut through the apartment. “Jet!” a murderous voice growled from the doorway as a shadow fell across the room. Katara paled as she saw her brother standing there. “Get your hands off my sister!” Those were the last words Zuko heard before he returned to an apartment with five busted moving boxes and Katara’s yelling.

* * *

 

Zuko wondered how it was possible that they got anything done that day. Between Jet’s not so subtle flirting with Katara, her brother’s threates of violence, and her constantly reopening boxes to ‘check’ the contents, Zuko was sure it would be impossible for them to even get anything moved into her new condo that day.

Strangely enough, it happened. It took them all morning to move Katara’s things from her studio to the moving trunk alone. Three times, Sokka had rushed to throttle Jet for coming too close to his sister. Zuko counted himself lucky. Sokka only eyed him threateningly twice. The two siblings were either constantly joking around or arguing over something completely irrelevant to moving.

At noon, they stopped for two hours for lunch. It was far too much time to waste for Zuko’s taste, but he wasn’t the one moving. In retrospect, he wasn’t sure why exactly he had stayed to help her move in the first place. He growled every time he thought about how he had been suckered into doing so by Jet.

_ Challenging my masculinity… that was low… _ Zuko fumed as he carried one of Katara’s boxes into the sprawling area of her new condo.  _ Ugh! I can’t believe I actually wasted a whole day because that idiot!  _ He placed the box on top of another one by the door.

Katara’s condo was furnished with the majority of the large pieces of furniture. A living room set, a dinner table, chairs, a fridge, and large bed in the master bedroom. She would have to provide everything else herself later on.

“Hey, Katara!” Jet shouted as he wandered in after Zuko. “Where do you want-”

“Keep it down,” Sokka said as he came from the living room. A serious look was on his face. “She’s sleeping.”

Jet’s usual cocky demeanor faded as he gave an understanding nod. “All the moving must’ve tired her out,” he said as he placed the box in some random part of the kitchen. Zuko followed behind him and peeked into the living room. Katara was lying across the couch, using her brother’s jacket as a pillow.

A ripping sound sounded behind him and he turned around. Jet was opening one of the boxes. He quickly pushed the blade back into the pocketknife and sipped it back into his pocket before pulling open the box flaps and taking out a blanket. He handed it to Sokka as the other man passed.

“Is there any more stuff in the truck?” Sokka asked.

“Just two more boxes, I think,” Jet replied. “I’ll bring them up and then head back. You staying here?” He asked.

Sokka nodded. “Yeah…” He turned around and followed Jet out; completely forgetting Zuko was standing in the kitchen. Silently, Zuko took that chance to look around the condo. He nodded to himself; pleased he had purchased such a nice chunk of the building for AiRo West when he had the chance.

He walked down the hall and looked into the spare bedroom and bathroom before coming to Katara’s bedroom. He paused at the doorway to the master suite; telling himself it was okay to look inside as it wasn’t ‘hers’ just yet. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Jet and Sokka hadn’t returned, and then stepped through the partially opened door.

To his surprise, the bed had already been made. That must’ve been where she was while we were moving the boxes up here… Several pillows were at the head of the bed and a worn looking blanket covered it. An even more worn out stuffed penguin was seated right in the center. A small smile reached his face as he wondered if all grown women kept their stuffed animals.

From his experience, Ty Lee had stuffed poodle monkey, Mai had a mongoose dragon, and Azula had, of all things, a koala-otter, when they were children. He doubted they still had them… except maybe Ty Lee.

He walked back outside and looked over at the young woman sprawled out on the couch… surrounded by boxes. She’d kill herself trying to get up at night to use the bathroom if she wasn’t moved. Zuko ran a hand down his face.

As he bent down and scooped her up in his arms, he silently prayed that Sokka would not come walking in at any moment. A snide remark from Jet, he could handle, but Sokka dive-bombing him was not something he wanted to deal with. Carefully, Zuko adjusted her so his arms rested beneath her knees and back as he carried her into her room.

He was careful not to hit her head on anything as he did so. It would’ve been more than awkward for his uncle’s favorite employee to wake up and find herself being carried into a bedroom in his arms. Not to mention, he would never hear the end of it. When they reached the bed, he gingerly lowered her onto the drab, worn blanket and fixed the one on top of her slightly.

A sleep filled mumble was his thanks as her arm reached out blindly. Her eyebrows furrows as she mumbled for ‘inguin’. Zuko rolled his eyes and leaned over to pluck the stuffed animal from the center of the bed and place it in her arms. Another mumble escaped her lips as her arms wrapped around the creature.

Zuko sighed heavily. Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of voices in the hall. Jet and Sokka were returning. Quickly, he rushed out of the room, barely remembering to close the door half way as he rushed back into the living room.

“Hey…” Jet frowned as he placed the last box on the counter. “Where’s Katara?”

“She moved to her room,” Zuko shrugged casually as he stood before them. “Does anyone have the keys? I need to return the truck.”

“Oh yeah,” Jet said as he grabbed his jacket, that was hanging on one of the breakfast bar stools, and put it on. “Sokka! Keys!”

“You heading out?” Sokka asked. “Good.” Jet smirked and headed out the front door. The brother reached into his pocket and pulled out the truck keys. “The back’s closed.”

“Great, thanks.” Zuko said. He reached for the keys, only to stumble forward as Sokka held them back. A confused look reached the young CEO’s face until he looked at Sokka. A serious look was on the blue-eyed man’s face.

“Thanks for your help and all,” Sokka said in a stern voice. “But I swear, if you lay a hand on my sister, they’ll be peeling that suit Jet is always talking about off your corpse. Got it?”

Zuko felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. His eyes widened and he stumbled back, unable to believe what he was hearing. “What are you talking about?” His eyes narrowed instantly. “I haven’t done a thing to your sister.”

“Good. Keep it that way,” uko opened his mouth to argue, but Sokka cut him off. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at my sister. I don’t care if you’re her boss or not, stay away from her. Someone like you isn’t suited for someone like Katara.”

Zuko scowled. He reached forward and snatched the keys out of Sokka’s hands. “You’re crazy.  She’s just an employee. A damn good one I intend to keep working for my company. Got that? Whatever looks you think I’ve been giving her are all in your head.”

“Whatever you say… just stay away from her,” Sokka said one last time. Zuko shook his head and headed out the door. As the sound of it slamming echoed across the condo, Sokka looked towards the hall. “That goes for you, too, Katara! He’s only going to hurt you, I can feel it.”

From where she stood against the wall, in the hallway, Katara clutched her penguin against her and narrowed her eyes. She stepped out and frowned. “You don’t know what you’re talking about Sokka.”

Her brother shook his head. “He’s a little rich boy… Just like the rest of the people in their ‘class’, they think they’re too good for people like us.” Sokka frowned. “He’ll lead you along and then dump you, like that.” He added with a snap of his fingers. Katara narrowed her eyes critically.

“Sokka… is this about Yue?” She watched as the pain spread across his face at the mention of his ex-girlfriend’s name. Quickly, it was replaced by frustration and bitterness as he turned away.

“Yue… Suki… they’re all the same.” Sokka stood up and brushed off his clothes before heading into the kitchen. “I’m serious, Katara. Stay away from that guy. He’s bad news.”

 


	4. Chapter Four

“She what?” Katara sat up straight on her couch; her stuffed penguin still clutched in her arms. For the last few weeks, after she had returned to Ba Sing Se, her conversations with Sokka revolved around her getting fired and a young woman named Suki. 

She was the woman Katara saw him dancing with in South Beach. Sokka had nothing but good things to say about her. Apparently, they talked every night for hours and Katara was sure her brother was in love. 

“She stopped talking to me.” Sokka said, hurt evident in his voice.

“But… I thought you said it was going pretty well…”

Sokka let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his unbound brown hair. “I thought it was.”  His eyes crinkled up as a wave of emotions coursed through him. He turned his head away from his little sister. “We talked… all the time. It was going really well for a week and a half. She was even making plans to come to the South Pole to see me.”

“So… what happened?” Katara asked. She scooted to the edge of her seat and looked at her brother, as if he were telling her a bedtime story rather than one of personal heartbreak.

Sokka sat down across from her, on one of the many boxes that littered her living room. “She stopped calling.”  He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “I got worried, so I called. I called half a dozen times before she finally picked up and said she didn’t think it would work…” His eyes narrowed bitterly. “She said we were ‘different’.” 

Across from him, Katara knitted her eyebrows together. “That could mean anything.” 

“Katara, I’m not stupid,” Sokka said as he sat up straight. “I know what she meant. We’re ‘different’ is just another way of saying ‘I’m too good for you’ or ‘You’re too poor for me’.” 

Katara shook her head. “Sokka, she didn’t mean that.”

“You know I’ve been through this before,” Sokka reminded her sharply. “You were there.”

For a moment, she was at a loss for words. Her eyes lowered as her fingers dug into the cloth of her stuffed penguin. 

“Yue didn’t leave you because of money, Sokka. She married Hahn because she had strong duties to her family.”

Katara didn’t have to look up to see her brother’s pain. “It doesn’t matter any more…” he whispered. “She’s gone anyway.”

For a moment, the two of them were silent. Yue was the daughter of a wealthy Northern Tribesman; descended from tribe nobility and practically a princess. When Katara was doing some schooling in the North Pole, Sokka had gone to visit her.

And he met Yue, who was Katara’s dorm advisor.  The beautiful, kind young woman immediately won Sokka over and apparently reciprocate his feelings. However, there was one small hitch. Yue was engaged. 

It was an arranged marriage between her and the son from another wealthy family. Sokka was devastated. When Yue told him she could never see him again and that she needed to marry Hahn, Sokka was left hurt and bitter; believing that if he were wealthy, she would’ve chosen him.

He left the day she got married, only to hear a few months later that Yue died in an accident. 

“Sokka....”

Her brother stood up abruptly. “Suki’s the same… I’m just another poor boy she could lead on. When things threatened to get serious, reality sets in and she suddenly realizes that she could end up living in some backwater igloo for the rest of her life!  So she just cuts it off.”

Katara could hear the bitterness in his voice; the hurt after years of missing someone, then suddenly having another chance, only to have it ripped away for seemingly the same reason he lost the first one. “Sokka, we’re not poor-”

“Yeah, we are,” Sokka told her. He met her eyes with a glint of sadness in his own. “Dad didn’t want me to tell you, but the resort isn’t making as much money as we used to.”

Katara’s head perked up. “What? But… I thought it was doing fine.We have a steady flow of customers, don’t we?”

Sokka shook his head sadly. “Not any more. Plus the place is falling apart.” Sokka looked dejected. “Repairs have to be made left and right. I’ve even been going to town to make some extra money for them.”

“Why didn’t you guys ask me!?” Katara nearly shouted as she flew up from the couch. “I’m making plenty right now! I’m practically living for free!” She added, throwing her arms into the air to remind him that they were in her company provided condo.

“I told you,” Sokka sighed. “Dad didn’t want you to worry. You’ve worked so hard to get where you are right now, he didn’t want to hold you back.

“Hold me back?  No one is holding me back, Sokka!” Angrily, she left her penguin on the couch as she stomped passed him.

“Where are you going?” he asked with a frown on his face.

“To call dad and get this thing straightened out!”

* * *

 

“You look tired…” Iroh said, concern lacing his voice as he stood at Katara’s office doorway; a small stack of folders in his arms. “Did all that moving tire you out?”

“No, no….” Katara shook her head, tired as he said, and pulled back from her keyboard. “Just… talking with my dad… sorting out some… problems….”

“Ah… I see…” Iroh nodded. He didn’t want to pry. “I have some documents I need you to look over.”

Katara nodded and stood up as she reached across her desk to receive the folders. “Thank you. I’ll send them back to you as soon as I’m done.”

“Take your time,” he said. “They’re not due until next week.”

“Okay…”

Iroh sighed tiredly as he shook his head. “I should be the one tired, not you young ones.” He chuckled to himself. Katara tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning look. “Zuko.” He elaborated as he saw her confused look. “He spent all of yesterday at my house.”

Katara couldn’t help but smile at the thought. “What was he doing? Bothering you?”

“Actually, it was a bit strange,” Iroh said, in a lower voice, as if gossiping. He leaned in closer. “He suddenly showed up Sunday morning, asking if I had any  _ Incarnate _ DVDs.” 

Immediately, Katara’s eyes widened. “He… what?”

Iroh nodded, similarly shocked. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He wouldn’t tell me why, but he planted himself in front of my television and went through all of the first season and a half!  He was also taking notes.”

“Notes…?” Katara found that fitting of someone like Zuko, yet at the same time, slightly odd.

Iroh shrugged. “I can’t say that’s abnormal. Zuko was always one to dive deep into whatever his interest was. I guess this is no different. As a matter of fact, he’s been leaving work early this last week because they’re having two hour marathon blocks of the second season of  _ Incarnate _ .”

Katara nodded dumbly. Did he star watching because of her? Because of what she had been talking about? She didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or touched. Slowly, she sat back down. “Well… I hope he enjoys it.”

Iroh snorted as he headed towards the door. “Maybe a little too much,” he said before he exited the office. “The next thing you know, he’ll want two characters to get together….”

Katara giggled to herself and shook her head. Part of her wondered who Zuko would ship .Suddenly, the phone rang and Katara was snapped out of her daze. She blinked and turned to the phone on her desk.She picked up the phone without glancing at the name on the LCD screen.

“Hello?”

“Katara?” She stiffened in her seat as the familiar voice slammed into her. 

“Mr. Souz… I mean… Zuko, yes… how can I help you?” she said, as casually as she could.

From his office down the hall, Zuko was looking at the list of names Song emailed him. “I’m looking at the Annual Fall Formal list and I’m noticing that you are not on the list of confirmed attendees….”

Katara raised eyebrow. Annual Fall Formal? That was the first she’d heard about it. “Sorry, Zuko… I have no idea what that is.”

At the other end, Zuko’s eyebrows furrowed.He narrowed his eyes. “Didn’t my uncle give you an invitation yet?”

“Iroh? No… nothing, why? What is it?” She sounded genuinely confused. 

Zuko leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk as he cursed the old man. His plan to have Katara escort him, _ if _ she didn’t have anyone to go with, was ruined. Annoyed, he reached out and crumbled up the piece of paper that he had written out as a ‘script’. 

First, he was going to ask why she wasn’t going. Then, once she confirmed she had no one to go with or didn’t have anything to wear, he would offer to take her shopping in exchange for allowing him the honor of escorting her that night.

Zuko frowned. In retrospect, it was a rather childish, overly simplified plan, but at the time, it seemed like a brilliant way to see her again, outside of the work place. He’d even gone online to study her ‘ship’ to make small talk in his fantasy shopping-with-Katara trip.

“It’s a yearly ball AiRo West throws with other companies in the area. Most high-level officers attend, as it’s a charity event for funding various organizations in the world. This year, we’re raising money for a children’s organization in the Earth Kingdom,” Zuko explained.

“That sounds nice,” Katara nodded, pleased to know that her company was giving back to the community somehow. “When is it?”

“It’s in a month,” Zuko replied as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Uncle is having it at the Jasmine Dragon this year.”

“Wow….” Katara mumbled. She could only guess where they’ve had it in previous years. “That’s expensive….” 

“So….” Zuko couldn’t wait any longer. “Are you going?” He cringed at his own voice. He sounded like a shy teenager attempting to ask the girl he liked.   

“Well, you said it was for high level officers, so I don’t think I’m going to go at my level.” 

Zuko rubbed his forehead tiredly. She was making this more difficult than it needed to be. “Katara, the invitation extends to your level. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten one yet.”

The young woman wrinkled her nose. She looked down at the folders in front of her and casually opened the first one. A gold sealed envelope greeted her. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she lifted up the invitation. 

“I just got the invitation right now.” Katara smiled as she held the phone against her ear with her shoulder. Her fingers opened the envelope and looked through the contents. “So who else is going? What other companies?”

“Bosco Pet Incorporated, Ba Sing Se Mutual, the Kyoshi Group-”

Katara didn’t hear the rest of the names. As soon as she heard the name Kyoshi, she had frozen at her desk. Her eyes narrowed as a flood of memories from her and Sokka’s phone conversations rushed back to her. Sokka was talking about Suki  _ Kyoshi _ .  Heiress to the Kyoshi Group.  Her eyes widened. 

“The Kyoshi Group,” she said, trying to seem as casual as she could. “They’re not from Ba Sing Se…”

“Oh.” Zuko paused and tried to remember everything he could about the Kyoshi Group. “They were invited this year since they just started taking care of some of AiRo West’s property. The building you live in is actually managed by the Kyoshi Group. Suki, she’s the heiress to the group, will be there, I believe.”

The little alarms went off in Katara’s head. “So she’s in the area?” Silently, she cursed the fact that her brother already left for the South Pole. 

Zuko nodded to himself. “Didn’t you check your calendar? We have a meeting with her Monday.” 

“Monday…” Katara mused. She pulled up the calendar on her computer and nodded to herself. “Okay…”

“So…” Zuko began once more. “Do you think you will be going?” He held his breath. 

Katara looked at the small, hand written note that was in the invitation. A small, warm smile reached her face. “Well, considering that your uncle sent me a personal note asking me to come, I guess I have no choice.”

Suddenly, Zuko loved his Uncle with immeasurable warmth. “I’ll add you to the guest list then.”

“He included two tickets,” Katara said as she looked at the pieces of paper in her hand. “So I’ll bring someone.”

Suddenly, all the love for Iroh was replaced with immeasurable annoyance. “I see…” Zuko gritted his teeth. “Who do you plan to bring?” he asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

Katara wasn’t paying attention. She carefully tucked the tickets away. “Depending on how everything goes, maybe Jet.” 

* * *

 

“So…” A tall young man began as he leaned back against the uncomfortable seat provided for men waiting like him. “I’m just your alternate?”

“Weren’t you listening to my plan?” Katara said from behind the changing room door. Outside of the boutique changing rooms, a small row of chairs was lined together for those who had to wait for their companions to change. “I’ll get to meet Suki Kyoshi Monday. If she has any feelings for my brother, I’ll get Sokka to come.”

“And if she is a cold hearted heiress, like Sokka believes…?” Jet asked as he played with a piece of long grass in his mouth.

“Then I won’t tell Sokka and I’ll bring you instead,” Katara told him confidently.Jet rolled his eyes.

“I’m glad to see where I stand on your list of important people,” Jet grumbled. “So what makes you think Sokka is wrong about this Suki chick anyway?”

“You should’ve heard how he talked about her, Jet.” Katara sighed wistfully. “He really had it bad for her. And I know Sokka. He actually has good taste in women.”

“So you’re basing all of this off of what your brother said about her?” Jet asked. 

“It’s not as crazy as you make it sound,” Katara said. Behind the door, she was adjusting the strap of the dress she had chosen. Her nose wrinkled up. Green wasn’t her color. She began to take it off. “I just think there is a misunderstanding somewhere, Jet. If she’s what Sokka described in the beginning, I don’t think she stopped talking to him for the reason Sokka thinks.”  

“Fine,” Jet shrugged. “You can do whatever you want.”

“I will,” Katara nodded. She pulled the next dress off the hook, a strapless red one. “Thank you for understanding.”

“Hey, no problem,” Jet replied coolly. “I don’t mind being a spare. Really. After all, it’s not like I have any real plans or a life…”

Katara rolled her eyes as she pulled up the dress. “If you don’t want to go just say so…” She trailed off and frowned. The sound of struggling could be heard inside her dressing room. 

Jet raised an eyebrow curiously. “Problem?”

“I… I can’t reach the zipper…” Katara nearly fell back against the door in an attempt to grasp the zipper tab. Finally, a small, defeated sigh escaped her lips. “I need help.”

A wide smirk immediately appeared on Jet’s lips. “With pleasure.” He jumped up from his seat and headed towards the dressing room door just as two people walked into the store.

“I don’t know why I need another tuxedo,” an irritated voice said. “I already have several!”

“You can’t wear the same tuxedo you wear at every formal event!” an old, raspy voice replied. He sounded shocked that the younger man even suggested such a thing. 

“It’s a black suit! You’re telling me I have to buy a new black suit, Uncle?”

“This is a very formal thing,” Iroh said, serious. “You need to look your best.”

Zuko gritted his teeth as he stopped beside Iroh. The old woman from behind the counter greeted Iroh. “This is your nephew?” the woman chuckled, as she looked Zuko up and down. 

“This is Zuko.” Iroh beamed. “Zuko, this is Madam Wu-”

Zuko’s head jerked up at the sound of the name. “Of Wu Design?”

“The very one,” the old woman chuckled. “I own a string of boutiques like this around the world, but this one is my flag ship store; my favorite.” 

Zuko blinked. Since when did his Uncle know people in the fashion industry? Madam Wu dressed high profile politicians, celebrities, and the wealthy. She was also renowned for being extraordinarily picky with who she dressed. 

“Your mother trusted all her gowns to Madam Wu,” Iroh told him. Zuko’s surprised face softened. “Ursa used to dress you in baby clothes Madam Wu designed, you know.”

“She did?” Zuko asked. The old woman nodded and stood in front of Zuko. 

“It’s been quite some time since I last saw you up close,” she began. Her hand rose and cupped Zuko’s chin as she eyed him critically. Her eyes didn’t linger on his scar like most people did. “You’ve grown up well…Tall… well built. Broad shoulders… defined facial features… softer than his father’s.” Madam Wu smiled and glanced at Iroh. “He must’ve gotten that from Ursa.”

Iroh nodded proudly. “So can you help him? We have many new and important guests at this year’s event. I’d like him to be as impressive as possible. 

“Well, that shouldn’t be too hard. After all, he is your nephew.” Iroh chuckled as his nephew rolled his eyes. Madam Wu turned back and smiled warmly at Zuko. “What did you have in mind?”

“Um… something… black?” he stammered.The old woman chuckled. 

“Oh… just like his mother…” she told him. She patted his shoulder as she stepped around him. “Follow me. Let’s get some measurements and I’ll find something for you.”

Zuko followed them to one corner of the store. He held out his arms as Madam Wu took his measurements. Meanwhile, Iroh wandered off to see what else was there.As the old woman scurried around him, he heard a familiar voice coming from the changing rooms.

“I do not look fat!” a vicious voice hissed. 

“I didn’t say you looked fat,” another, more relaxed voice countered. “I said you probably put on some more meat up there.”

“Will you just pull the zipper up!” the first voice demanded. Zuko’s eyes widened. 

Was that Katara? 

“I’ll be right back,” Madam Wu told him as she took his measurements and headed towards the racks. Zuko merely nodded; his eyes focused on the narrow hall that led towards the changing rooms.

“I look horrible, don’t I?” 

Zuko nodded to himself. It was Katara. He didn’t realize he began making his way towards the changing rooms.

Inside the small space, Katara glared at herself in the mirror. Perhaps red wasn’t her color either. 

“Come out and check it out on the bigger mirror out here,” Jet sighed as he squeezed out of the door. “Come on… it’s not as bad as you think.”

“What’s the difference? If it looks bad in here, it’s going to look bad out there!” Katara grumbled. His large hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her out.

“This has that three panel mirror thing,” Jet said. “Hey, I think I would know if you looked hot or not.”

Katara rolled her eyes as she allowed him to drag her out into the open area outside. “Thanks….”

The first thing Zuko saw was red. Deep, rich red. It was as nice color that went nicely with her brown skin tone. Even with her disheveled brown hair and the fact that her lilac colored bra straps were showing; the dress was still flattering.  

The second thing Zuko saw was Jet. That didn’t have as good an affect on him as Katara draped in red.

“You look good, Katara,” the other man assured the blue eyed brunette. Cool eyes casually ran down her body. “Nice legs.”

“Shut up, Jet.” Katara smacked his arm before pushing him out of the way. She stood in front of the mirror; studying how the dress clung to every single curve she had. She paused as she looked at her backside and frowned. “Gods… my butt is huge…” she murmured. 

“Your butt is fine.” The voice didn’t register. 

Katara opened her mouth to reply when the exact owner of the voice reached her. Her eyes widened as all the blood in her veins froze.  She focused on the reflection on the mirror in front of her. Slowly, her face began to turn as red as her dress.

Zuko was standing at the entrance, a surprised look on his face after he realized he had commented on her butt. He was dressed in simple jeans and a buttoned up black shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his forearms and his hair looked as if he had just been pulled out of bed.

_ Yet, he still looks good… _ . Katara blinked and whirled around. “Zuko, um…good morning! What… what are you doing here?” 

Her arms rose to cover the straps of her bra. She suddenly felt naked with her boss standing just a few feet from her. Her boss, who she found painfully attractive. Jet raised an eyebrow and looked from Zuko to Katara.  

“My Uncle wanted me to come here to look for a… a tuxedo for the formal next month,” Zuko explained. He cringed at how stupid he sounded. He shook his head and prepared to turn around. “Sorry to bother you. I heard your voice, so I thought I’d say hello.”

Before Katara could answer, another voice cut through the awkward scene. “Katara! Oh, good, you did come here for your dress!”

“Uncle?” Zuko’s eyes narrowed as he shot a deadly glare at the rotund old man. Iroh walked into the changing area and surveyed Katara’s dress.

“You look very beautiful, Katara,” he said.  “But I believe you’ll need something longer for this sort of event.”

“Oh…” Katara nodded as her arms lowered. She was much more comfortable with Iroh was in the room. “More gown like?”

“Precisely,” Iroh nodded. He held up one hand. “Give us a moment. Madam Wu can help you find a dress that will be perfect for you as soon as she returns with Zuko’s tuxedo.”

Katara nodded. “I’ll go change out of this one, then.”

“Need help with the zipper?” Jet asked as a small, playful smirk on his face. Katara rolled her eyes, and across the room, Zuko gritted his teeth. Iroh tilted his head to the side questioningly. 

“And who is this young man?” he asked as he approached Jet and extended his hand. 

“Sorry, I completely forgot.” Katara scurried towards them. “Jet, this is Iroh Souzin. He’s my manager at AiRo West and was the one who suggested this store.”

From where he was standing at the doorway, Zuko’s eye twitched. Of course his Uncle recommended the store.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Iroh’s words suddenly jolted Zuko from his thoughts. He blinked and looked from the young woman to the man beside her. Nothing had changed, right? They were still just friends, weren’t they?

Then Jet slinked his arm around Katara’s smooth brown shoulders. A wide smirk reached his face as he glanced at the dark haired CEO. Zuko resisted the urge to grab Jet’s arm and twist it off of her. 

“Unfortunately, no,” Jet sighed, almost melodramatically. “We’re just friends.

“Oh… I see.” Iroh chuckled. 

“So, this is where you all went!” Madam Wu gasped as she appeared behind Zuko. Her eyes landed on Katara’s dress. “Oh, my dear… that will not do for the formal!”

Katara sighed heavily. “I know… I need something longer…”

The old woman unenthusiastically handed a dress bag to Zuko as she walked passed him. “Come with me,” Madam Wu told her sternly. “We’re going to get you a dress.”

“Is Zuko’s tuxedo prepared?” Iroh asked. Madam Wu nodded as she ushered Katara away. 

“You’re all set, Iroh. I’ll charge it to your account!” she said as she disappeared.

“Well,” Jet began as she casually sat back down on the chairs.He threw Zuko a superior smirk. “Looks like you’re leaving.” He grinned and gave the irritated CEO a little wave. “I’ll tell Katara you said ‘bye’.”

* * *

 

Suki Kyoshi was everything Sokka had said. Katara couldn’t deny it. Despite growing up a wealthy heiress with the world at her fingertips, Suki was a very hands-on person. She personally over saw many of the properties her family cared for. 

She was friendly and loved to laugh. Katara even saw her joking around with Jin and Song while she waited for Iroh or Zuko. She was generous and encouraging. Katara had made many notes on her personality before she actually even approached Kyoshi heiress 

During a dinner Suki was hosting at a posh restaurant overlooking Lake Laogai, Katara finally approached the heiress informally. As conversations about love and sex dominated the table lined with women; mostly Kyoshi employees, Katara decided to begin to get to know the brown haired woman personally.

“I know someone with your last name…” Suki said as soon as Katara introduced herself. A sad, wistful look was in her eyes as she released Katara’s hand. “He’s a very kind man…”

“Suki, let it go…” another woman sighed. Katara looked over at the chair beside Suki. One of Suki’s executives who accompanied her to Ba Sing Se sighed heavily as she stirred the drink in her cup. “You heard what Azula said about him.”

“Azula… Souzin?” Katara asked. That was Zuko’s younger sister. 

“Yeah.” The other woman leaned forward to speak to Katara. “Azula told Suki that he was into her for her money.”

Katara’s eyes widened. Her fingers dug into the fabric of her slacks as she heard that. “I knew it was too good to be true…,” Suki said softly beside her. “Sokka was too nice. Too… too….” Suki bit her lower lip.  

“It’s okay, Suki,” the other woman assured her.

“What if you’re wrong?” Katara asked suddenly. Suki turned her head towards her questioningly. “Did you ask him?”

Suki nodded. “I did… it took me two days to answer his phone calls and when I mentioned the money, he was offended and…” Her pale hands tightened around her glass. “I really hurt him when I said it. I know I did… I can’t... I can’t call him after what I said.” She sounded almost ashamed.

Katara nodded. That sounded like something Sokka would do. He was stubborn. At times, painfully so. 

“Here, drink up,” another Kyoshi woman slid Suki a drink. She looked back at Katara. “She’s been really distraught over it since it happened. We try not to mention it….”

“Oh…” Katara mumbled. She watched the heiress take a shot and slam the glass back down. “Sorry to have brought it up.” The other women nodded as they reassured Suki that it was probably for the best. 

That night, Katara spent three hours on the phone convincing Sokka to fly back to Ba Sing Se for the formal. She hadn’t said a word about Suki, but what had gotten him to come was the idea of her being escorted by Jet and in the same room as Zuko while dressed to impress. Sokka was surprisingly easy to talk into things if one knew how.

Two weeks before the formal, Katara sat at her desk, going through her planner. The sun had set a while ago and, to her knowledge, most of the other employees on her floor had left. Even Iroh came by to wish her a good weekend before heading home. 

In the last two weeks, she had been working on getting on Suki’s good side, trying to get to know her better. Katara found that she genuinely liked Suki and silently prayed that the formal would go well when she introduced her brother to her business associate. 

For an intelligent woman like Suki, Katara was a bit surprised she didn’t make the sibling connection. After all, she had the same colored eyes, hair, and skin as Sokka. Not to mention the last name. Perhaps the heiress didn’t want to make the connection. 

Katara mulled over how to get Sokka to understand what happened and that Suki did still like him. She liked him  _ a lot _ . Katara frowned and rubbed her forehead. Why someone like Azula Souzin would plant such a horrible idea in Suki’s head escaped her. 

Katara closed her eyes and shook her head. “What kind of a person does that…?”

* * *

 

_ You little… _ Zuko gritted his teeth to keep from swearing as his knuckles turned white from how tightly he was holding the phone. “This is a first, Azula,” he said as calmly as he could. “You’ve never been interested in AiRo West’s charity functions before.” 

“Well, Mai suggested it,” Azula replied coolly. “We’re ahead of schedule here and I’ve heard such great things about the Fall Formal. Not to mention all the companies that come to uncle’s little party. It would be such a waste if I didn’t attend as well.”

Zuko lifted his chin defiantly. “I’m sorry, but we’re completely booked. We just don’t have enough room.”

“Oh, I’m sure you can work something out,” Azula told him. Zuko could hear the venom in her voice despite her ‘kind’ tone. “Add myself and Mai to the list, brother dear. We’ll see you in two weeks.”

She hung up and ended the conversation, but fully expecting her will to be done. Zuko sat at his desk, his fists shaking in fury as he growled and slammed the phone back down. Azula always treated him as if he were an expendable slave existing just to do her bidding. 

There was no way he could ban her from the formal. First off, it was his uncle’s event. Second, it would look bad for the family. Glowering, Zuko ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. So much for getting some work done. His mood had been utterly destroyed by his sister. He had even programmed his entertainment system at home to record  _ Incarnate _ so he could work.

His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

“Sheng, bring the car to the front of the building,” he told the driver. “I’ll be downstairs in a minute.” He flipped the phone closed. He had only recently gotten a car and a driver and it was proving invaluable for getting places quickly. 

He stood up and began to gather his things. With his coat hanging on the crook of his arm and a briefcase in one hand, he turned off the lights in his office and headed down the hall.

He was halfway to the elevator when he noticed the lone office that still had light coming from it. Zuko’s eyebrows furrowed as he walked passed and peeked into the office.

Katara was still seated at her desk.Her hair had been taken down from its bun, as she seemed to pour over the paperwork on her desk. Zuko looked over his shoulder. They were the only two left on the floor. He lifted his hand and knocked on the doorframe.

Blue eyes lifted and blinked, surprised, as she saw him standing there. “Zuko… going home?” she asked casually as she aimlessly shuffled the papers in front of her.

He nodded. “Working late?”

“Yeah… kind of…”

“Aren’t you going to miss  _ Incarnate: The Final Windmaker _ ?” he asked. It was a new episode that night. 

Katara cringed. “Even if I go home now, I won’t make it home in time on the train to catch it.”

Zuko nodded and shifted uncomfortably. “Are you done?”

“Yes, I just have to put these files away….” She trailed off as she began gathering the folders. 

“Good,” Zuko nodded. He lifted his chin proudly. “I’ll take you home.” Her head jerked up and he noticed her freeze in her seat. Zuko stood stiffly at the doorway, willing himself not to start blushing or rambling. 

Silently, he willed Katara to accept. He rarely saw her the last few weeks, outside of meetings and group dinners. He failed in trying to stop staring at her during those meetings and dinners. He didn’t know if anyone else noticed. 

The last two weeks since he saw her trying on that dress, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. Seeing her at work practically every day and not really getting to speak to her was frustrating.  She was either busy or preoccupied with someone. Someone who wasn’t him.

She didn’t seem to notice him like he noticed her. It was all her brother’s fault, he had convinced himself. In the beginning, he only saw Katara as a valued employee… an attractive one, but still an employee and possibly a friend. 

Then Sokka accused him of being in love with Katara. Zuko almost crashed into two light poles and a hydrant that night, when he was returning the moving truck. In love with Katara? It was ludicrous!

The woman had thrown water on his face when they first met.She had badmouthed him to her friends and family. She looked extremely attractive in that little black dress… his mind was not supposed to be going in that direction. 

It wasn’t until he was half way through the first season of  _ Incarnate _ on DVD that he realized he was making parallels between two of its characters, the very ones she ‘shipped’, and him and Katara. Wonderful.

“I can just call Jet.” Her words were like cold water thrown all over him once more. He was immediately pulled from his thoughts as she reached for the phone.

“It’s out of his way and it will take him a while to get here,” he told her before she could even press the first button. “I have a driver. I can drop you off. It’s on my way and you’ll get to watch your show on time.”

Katara raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but nodded. She lowered the phone back down. “Okay… just let me get my things.”

In his mind, Zuko was doing a little dance of triumph over Jet. “Hurry it up. I don’t have all night.” She shot him a glare and he cursed himself for speaking without thinking. 

She tugged on her coat and walked passed him. “Let’s just go. The sooner I get home, the sooner I can watch my show.”

* * *

 

“How dare he…?” Katara spat out as she glared at the television from her spot on the floor. “Can you believe it!?” she asked the person lying across her couch in a dress shirt and slacks. “He kissed her!” She practically shrieked as she pointed at the screen, as if it had betrayed her.

“She kissed him first,” Zuko told calmly. Katara whipped around and glared at him. He shrugged. “She did. She took his hand and kissed him.”

“But he kissed her back!” Katara countered. Zuko sighed and adjusted his position on the couch to rest on his side. Katara immediately noticed the way the dark red shirt clung to him as he twisted his upper body. Curse him for being so attractive without trying! His silver tie was tossed across the back of her couch, along with his coat. 

“Yes, but in the end, he left her standing there,” Zuko said. Katara merely scowled and crossed her arms. He rolled his eyes. “He is not cheating on her; they’re not even together.”

“But they will be!” Katara said.  She grabbed the pillow Zuko had knocked to the floor earlier and tossed at his face. “I can’t believe I waited all week for this…”

Zuko sighed. Katara scooted up and brushed off her pants. “Where are you going?”

“Coffee.You want some?” she asked as she rounded the couch.Zuko nodded and let out a yawn. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Zuko shrugged and lay back on the couch. Katara went through her cabinets and began heating up some water. By the time she returned to the living room with two cups in her hands, Zuko was asleep.  

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. “Great… now I have wasted coffee…”

As she placed it down on a coaster, she heard a knock at the door.Silently, she stood up and walked over to open it. As soon as she did, a well-dressed driver bowed his head. 

“Miss Katara, Master Zuko requested that I pick up him at this time,” the driver said.  “I tried to call him, but no one was answering his phone.” 

“Oh…”  _ So that’s what that buzzing sound was… _ Katara glanced over her shoulder and back at into the apartment. “Actually… Sheng,” Katara turned back to the older man and smiled warmly. “Zuko fell asleep on my couch. Can you pick him up tomorrow? I’d hate to wake him up.”

The old man kept his knowing smile to himself as he bowed his head. “Of course, Miss Katara.I’ll be here to pick him up at 9:00.”

“Thank you, Sheng.” Katara gave him a small bow of her head before she closed the door. She wandered back into the living room and loomed over the back of the couch. “No need to be a burden… go on right ahead and fall asleep on my couch…” she whispered, amused. 

She sighed and went to get him a blanket. She knelt down beside him and placed the flower print blanket around the sleeping CEO. She then sat down and reached for her coffee mug. She tried to pay attention to the show on television, but found herself distracted by the sleeping man.

Her eyes glanced back at Zuko’s form once more and smiled. At meetings, he always looked so serious. Almost scowling half the time. Then at group dinners, he was always on guard. As if someone would suddenly attack him.  

But when he was sleeping… Katara smiled softly. When he was sleeping, he looked so peaceful and happy. Katara took one last sip of her coffee before placing it back on the table. She reached forward and turned off the television with the remote before sitting up on her knees.

She stared down at him for a few moments more. If it had been Jet, she would’ve been wary. Jet would’ve reached up, grabbed her head and pulled her down for a kiss. If it had been Haru… he might’ve woken up screaming and blushing. She cringed at the very thought.

Shaking her head, Katara reached over and swept back some stray black hair that fell over his eyes. Underneath that tough exterior, he really was a good guy .Iroh was right about his nephew. 

Katara smiled softly as she looked down at him. Sokka’s warnings echoed in her head. Stay away from him.

She looked down Zuko’s sleeping face; at his scar and gently caressed it. He seemed to move closer to her hand.  _  I’m sorry, Sokka… _ Silently, Katara pulled her hand back. “Good night, Zuko.” Katara whispered.She leaned forward to plant a small kiss on his forehead. That was when Zuko choose to move. 

Golden eyes fluttered open in a half-asleep daze.Something was on his lips.Something that tasted like… Zuko’s tongue flickered out. Coffee? He leaned upwards, pressing his lips against something soft and warm. 

A sharp gasp sounded above him and tried to get his eyes to focus. Since when was his bedroom painted blue? In the exact shade as Katara’s eyes? Katara’s…eyes…

That woke him up. The situation slowly made itself known and Zuko froze where he lay.

Katara stared at him; her eyes wide and her face flushed just inches above his. When her hand lifted to her lips, it became fairly obvious what had happened. He honestly didn’t know what would happen next. Instead of pulling away shyly or pretending nothing happened, Zuko got another reaction out of her. 

“I can’t believe you!” A pillow was flung at his face and Zuko grimaced. He hadn’t done anything except for sleep, and then suddenly, she was blaming him? “You jerk!” That did it. 

“What are you talking about!?” Zuko growled as he grabbed the pillow off of his face and sat up. Katara was standing in front of him, glaring at him as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

“You tricked me!” she accused as she took a step back.

“I did not! I woke up and you….” He trailed off and narrowed his own eyes. Immediately, he kicked off the blanket and stood up. “This is your fault!”

“My fault!?” Katara shrieked, feeling the blood pound in her ears. This was familiar… “You’re the one who pretended to be asleep to kiss me!”

“I wasn’t pretending!” Zuko yelled back. “I felt something on my lips all of a sudden and that’s what woke me up!”

“Liar!” Katara accused. She gritted her teeth as she hissed. “I’d expect this from Jet, but not from you!”

Was she comparing him to that cocky bastard? Zuko let out a growl and took a step closer. “I am nothing like your little friend!  _ You _ kissed  _ me _ !”

“I… I…” Katara stammered. Her hands were fists at her sides. That was true, but it had been an accident. “I was going to kiss your forehead goodnight and you turned your head to kiss me!” 

“I was  _ asleep _ !” 

“Oh,  _ that’s _ convenient!” Katara yelled back as she threw her arms in the air. “‘Asleep’, huh? Were you asleep when you kissed me back!?”

“I was half asleep!” Zuko frowned. Did he kiss her back? 

Katara took a step back, a sliver of disappointment cut through her as he spoke. So he didn’t kiss her back because he wanted to?“ You still kissed me back!” Katara insisted, feeling a bit hurt that he wasn’t completely conscious when he did it. 

Zuko narrowed his eyes. Was it just him, or did she look disappointed? The two of them stood there silently; the awkwardness of ambiguous kisses lingering between them. Katara didn’t move. Zuko couldn’t take his eyes away from hers. The silence of the room dragged on.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said, finally. He lowered his head and ran a hand through his thick hair. “I didn’t mean to… upset you.”

Katara lowered her eyes. It was actually good for that brief moment when she felt him leaning upwards. “You didn’t… I mean….” 

“But it was  _ your _ fault this time.” Katara gritted her teeth. So much for his apology. She opened her mouth to start the argument once more, when Zuko’s hands wrapped around her wrists.

For a brief moment, she wondered how he had gotten so close to her with her realizing it. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he pulled her towards him.

Zuko saw the panic in her eyes; the uncertainty of what would happen as he pulled her forward. A small smile tugged at his lips, pleased that for just a moment, she wasn’t so high and mighty. 

He ignored his rapidly beating heart or the heat warming his body as he towered over the young woman. He’d seen this scene before, in one of Iroh’s movies. He couldn’t remember which one, but the leading male held the leading female just like this. He also remembered hating that horribly clichéd movie.

However… he was with Katara. And this was real life. It didn’t seem so clichéd any more.

Zuko kept his eyes locked on to hers as he reached up with one hand and swept back on long tendril of brown behind her ear. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. One finger gently trailed down the side of her face, sending waves of shock through her body.

“Zuko….” Her breath caught in her throat as her tongue slipped out and licked her lips. “What are you doing?”

A small smirk reached his lips. She was so nervous… He felt a bit reassured. “It doesn’t matter.” Katara felt her eyes closing as she felt his breath caress her suddenly sensitive skin. She could smell his cologne now, subtle and masculine. Her mind was whirling. 

“Zuko…” It came out as a whimper. She didn’t know if she was asking him to stop or to hurry it up. 

She felt his hand gently grasp her chin. 

Then she felt him against her. All conscious thought shut down. Her eyes closed as soft, warm lips gently played over hers. All her senses drowned in Zuko. 

He felt her hands rising up the sides of his body and back lightly as they moved to hold him against her. He could feel the soft contours of her body melt against his hardened ones. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her against him as he coaxed her lips to part for him.

A soft, pleased moan escaped her throat just as Zuko pulled away from her. Dazed blue eyes rose and met his amber ones. A small smile appeared on his face. Just minutes ago, they were laying blame on each other… just as they had the first time they met. 

“There…” he said. “That’s my fault.”

Katara slowly smiled back before weaving her fingers through his hair. “Well… that was a lot better than cold water.”

* * *

 

“What do you think?” Zuko asked as he moved aside some papers in a folder on his desk. “That way you don’t have to take the train or anything to the Jasmine Dragon. We can go together”

On the other end, Katara was holding the phone to her head with her shoulder as her eyes danced across the screen of her monitor. “Zuko, I already told you; you can’t stay over at my place tonight.”

Zuko closed one folder and opened up another. “I thought you said you wanted to watch  _ Incarnate _ together.” He reminded her. She rolled her eyes. The cartoon had been his main excuse for getting into her condo… and eventually staying the night.

“Zuko,” Katara told him sternly. “Any other night… any other weekend, but this one.” 

Two weeks had flown by. Two weeks filled with a secretive romance between her and the company’s young, attractive CEO. Until Zuko was sure there wasn’t a rule against interoffice dating, they were hesitant to tell anyone. 

Yet, somehow… Iroh knew. At first, both of them had wondered why the old man started giving those knowing looks and big smiles every time he saw them together. Then, while at lunch at Iroh’s favorite tea shop, he asked them if Zuko was at Katara’s the night before, as he couldn’t reach him on his home phone.

Katara began choking on her piece of arctic hen as Zuko reached over to try to help her as he yelled at his uncle for springing that on them. Katara theorized that Zuko’s driver must’ve told Iroh. 

“Why not?” Zuko asked. “You even turned down the hotel tomorrow night.Honestly, Katara, it’s the next building over. It’ll be more convenient than driving back home that late.”

“First, I thought we agreed it would look suspicious if we arrived and left together,” Katara said. She glanced at her door to reassure herself that it was closed. “And second, Sokka is coming. Remember?”

Zuko narrowed his eyes.Sokka had no idea that he was seeing his sister actively. Very actively. He’d kill Zuko if he ever found out. Zuko shivered at the very thought of the blue eyed male seeking to restore his sister’s honor through Zuko’s death. 

“I forgot,” he said. “All right… I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He sounded somewhat annoyed at the thought. 

Katara smiled slightly. “Tomorrow then. Bye, Mr. Souzin.” She heard a grumble before he hung up. For a moment, she stared at her phone. Zuko wasn’t all that bad to wake up to in the morning. He was usually very warm and she’d cling on to him as if he was a stuffed animal during those colder mornings. 

Zuko also cooked. Every other night, he’d ‘take her home’, but not before stopping to get some groceries so they could make dinner. At one point, Katara had been jealous of his culinary skills. Where did a spoiled little rich boy learn to cook so well? He seemed to like waving that in her face. 

After a large meal, they’d settle in to watch a movie, sports, or cartoons, which eventually lead to Zuko sleeping wherever he was laying; the couch, the floor, her bed. All in all, it was nice having someone around who didn’t constantly make lewd comments, passes at her, or attempt to get into her bed with thoughts of doing everything but sleeping. 

Although sometimes, she did wish he’d take it a step further.

Shaking her head, Katara dove back into her work.She had a long weekend ahead of her. She had to get Sokka to speak to Suki and at the same time keep him from finding out that the man he wanted away from her more than Jet was seeing her.

* * *

 

He was on to her. Katara fidgeted in the back seat of the car. She knew it. Nervously, Katara fixed the long, sapphire blue gloves on her arms as Sokka studied her critically. 

It had all started when he found Zuko’s toothbrush. He went into her bathroom to borrow her toothpaste when he found the second one. Naturally, he brought it up. She claimed one was for traveling and the other was for home. He bought it.

Then, he saw all the leftover food from Zuko’s home cooked meals in her fridge.Sokka asked her when she had learned to cook Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation cuisine. Katara claimed she was taking lessons… and mentally added ‘from Zuko’. Sokka bought it.

However, explaining the pair of silk boxers in her laundry had been much more difficult. Sokka didn’t seem to buy her argument that they were comfortable to wear. 

The entire car ride to the Jasmine Dragon had been spent trying to keep from meeting her brother’s suspicious look. Katara couldn’t have been happier when the car Iroh had sent to pick them up pulled up to the building.

“Okay, Sokka,” Katara said as someone opened the car door for them. “Be on your best behavior. I have to work with those people.”

Sokka rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively as he followed her out of the car. He tugged on his coat to straighten it out. “I’m perfectly capable of handling myself in public, Katara.”

His sister rolled her eyes as they walked into the lobby. “I also mean don’t start stuffing food into your face when we get up there.”

Sokka gave her a shocked look. “But you said there would be a buffet!”

“Just don’t embarrass me…” Katara sighed heavily. They waited for the elevator to come down. When it opened, they stepped inside. “Promise me you won’t make a scene.”

“I’m not going to make a scene….” Sokka trailed off and looked at her suspiciously once more. “Is there something up there that would cause me to make a scene?”

Katara let out a scoff. “No! You’re paranoid.”  _ Gods, please don’t let him cause a scene… _

The doors opened and they stepped out into the hall. They could hear the background music coming from the restaurant as Katara presented her tickets and was ushered inside. 

As soon as they entered the well-decorated restaurant, her eyes scanned the room for Suki. She found the green gown clad heiress speaking to Zuko in the corner. Blue caught amber, and Zuko craned his neck to the side to get a better look at his secret girlfriend.

Curious, Suki turned around and let out a gasp. Her gloved hands tightened around the stem of the wine glass as her eyes softened. “Sokka….”

Zuko glanced down at her and raised a questioning eyebrow. “You know Katara’s brother?”

Suki stiffened in place. Her heart began to race. All the warning signs had been there. The last name. The features. The fact that Sokka mentioned he had a little sister in Ba Sing Se. She had just been too blind to acknowledge them.Suki quickly turned her head away. A sad look was on her face. 

“I… I believe, I should go greet your sister, Zuko.” Suki began nervously.

Zuko frowned and glanced up. Katara was pulling her brother forward.The idiot was too busy looking at the decorations to notice who he was being led to. 

“Katara,” Zuko said, signaling to Suki that it was too late for her to escape. “I’m glad you could make it. Sokka… good to see you again.”

Blue eyes narrowed immediately. “Zuko…” he greeted in a low, venomous voice. 

Katara immediately jumped in before Sokka could threaten the man who cooked her dinners. 

“Sokka, I’d like you to meet a business associate of ours,” Katara said as she turned his attention to the brown haired young woman in green. Sokka didn’t seem to recognize her in the gown. “She’s also a friend of mine. This is Suki of the Kyoshi Group.”

 


	5. Chapter Five

The silence between the two was almost overwhelming.  For a moment, Katara wondered if they even realized what was going on.  Sokka was standing stiffly at her side, his eyes locked onto Suki’s as her hands gripped the sides of her full skirt.  Zuko’s golden eyes drifted from one to the other. They hadn’t said a word to each other.

Finally, a small cough escaped his lips.  He raised his hand and carefully adjusted the bow tie at his neck.  “You two have met before?” he asked.

Suki’s eyes began to crinkle up.  She opened her mouth, but no words came out.  Sokka’s jaw locked in place as he was finally able to tear his eyes away from her.  Katara frowned. This wasn’t going the way she had visualized in her head. 

“Sokka-”

“I’m going to get something to drink,” her brother said in an uncharacteristic cold voice.  Katara’s eyes widened and turned to Suki. The heiress stood rooted in her spot. Sokka turned around and was about to take a step when Suki’s arm shot out. 

Emerald green-gloved fingers dug into to his sleeve tightly.  “I need to talk to you.” Her voice was unwavering, as if she were talking to another business associate. 

Sokka closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He turned back around, ready to pry her hand off his arm when he caught the desperate look on her face.  At any moment, her make-up was threatening to run. Her hand was shaking, he realized. He gave a small nod. 

“There is a balcony upstairs,” Zuko said as he stepped back; ushering Katara back with him.  “Up the stairs, to your right; the two center glass doors along the window open up to the balcony.  Just don’t be too loud.”

Sokka glanced over at the other man and gave him another nod.  “Thanks,” he said. He looked over at Katara and frowned. “We’re going to talk later.”

Katara shrugged.  If it all worked out, he’d be showering her with thanks.  “I’ll see you two later. 

Suki tugged on Sokka’s arm and he turned his attention back to her.  He began to follow Suki to the set of stairs across the room. As Suki wove through the crowd of people, Sokka reached forward and wrapped his hand around hers. 

Katara smiled softly as her brother’s encased Suki’s fingers.  She let out a heavy, relieved sigh. 

“I see you didn’t buy a red dress.” She whirled around.  She forgot that she wasn’t standing alone. Zuko took a sip from his wine glass as cool amber eyes slid down her body appreciatively.  “Blue is your color.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her eyes away.  Despite the well-ventilated room, it was suddenly a little too hot for her.  “There wasn’t a red version of this dress and Madam Wu said this one fit me better.”

“She was right,” Zuko agreed softly.  For a moment, his eyes lingered on her before turning away.  “Why didn’t you tell me that your brother knew Suki?”

“They have personal relationship problems that I was told in confidence.” 

A small smirk tugged at his lips.  “You’re good at keeping secrets.”

“Yes….” Katara narrowed her eyes.  “Otherwise, everyone here would know how you spend your nights watching _ Incarnate _ .” A triumphant grin appeared on her face as Zuko’s face heated up.  He turned away and put his glass down on the nearest table.

“Actually, I’d much rather it not be a secret.” he murmured.  Katara tilted her head to the side.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Zuko straightened up and took a deep breath.  He extended his hand to the people beyond their little corner.  “Have you looked around and meet the guests yet?

“Hmm?  No, no.” Katara shook her head and turned around.  By now, most of the guests for that evening’s festivities had arrived.  Wealthy and powerful businessmen and women wandered around the restaurant dressed in the finest clothes money could buy.  Amongst them, she could spot the tuxedo clad Iroh in the corner, speaking to some guests. “I should go greet Iroh.”

Zuko was about to agree when he saw the guests Iroh was speaking to.  Even with their backs turned to him, he could easily spot his younger sister in red and Mai in her maroon and black gown.  Instinctively, he reached out and grasped Katara’s wrist. 

“He’s still talking to some guests,” Zuko told her blandly, not even looking at her.  He kept his eyes on his sister. “Why don’t we greet some of the other guests firsts?”

Katara raised an eyebrow in question.  “Still, Iroh was the one who gave me the invitation.  I’m sure he won’t mind if I cut in for just a moment.”

Zuko looked back at her and frowned, his mind trying to think of another excuse to keep her away from his sister and ex-girlfriend.  “Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer something to drink first?” That was the best he could come up with?

A small, amused smile tugged at the corners of her lips.  “No, Zuko, I’m fine. I really should go greet Iroh.”

“Katara….” Her hand slipped out of his grasp and he took a step forward, half wondering if he was supposed to go with her.  She slipped through the crowds, heading towards the now free Iroh. A small surge of relief went through Zuko. 

“Zuko,” a voice said behind him.  He turned around and felt his blood freeze in his veins.  Mai stood there, her usual impassive look on her face, as she clutched her purse nervously in front of her.  Her eyes narrowed as she met his gaze with unexpected determination. “May I speak to you for a moment?”

* * *

 

“Iroh!”  Katara smiled wide as she melted from the sea of colorful gowns and black and white tuxedos to greet him. 

The old man beamed widely as he lowered his glass.  “Katara, you made it!” He held out his hand and Katara took it cheerfully.  “What did I tell you? Madam Wu knows how to dress a young woman like yourself for an event like this.”

Katara giggled and looked back at her sapphire blue dress.  “You should’ve seen Jet,” she told him. “His jaw dropped to the floor and then he proposed to me.”

Iroh laughed merrily.  “And did you accept?”

“Of course not,” Katara said, blushing.  “The last thing I need is Zuko attacking my friends.”

The old man chuckled and offered Katara a drink.  She thanked him as she received the glass. “Now, then, I believe we have some people to greet.  Would you care to escort this humble old man?”

“Ah….” Katara hesitated.  She looked over her shoulder, expecting to see Zuko still standing where she had left him.  Instead, all she saw was the empty wine glass he had left behind.

“Katara?” Iroh asked.  The brunette blinked and turned back to him. 

“I…” she trailed off.  She took a deep breath and gave Iroh a big smile.  “Let’s go!” She took Iroh’s arm and allowed him to lead her forward. 

After nearly thirty minutes of proper introductions and trying to get everyone’s name straight in her head, Katara finally parted from her manager.  He had to go check on the dinner entertainment; one of Ba Sing Se’s opera singers. 

When he told Katara, the young woman was impressed.  Who knew Iroh knew so many people? Then again, a man with his charisma and age was bound to have a few strings up his sleeve.  Careful not to get caught up in one of the numerous conversations in the room, she made her way over to the open bar.

She gave her order and waited for the bartender to prepare her drink.  “Bar keep,” a strong, female voice said beside her. A hand tapped on to the glass counter with long, pointed manicured nails.  “Make me an apple martini.” Her tone was nothing less than an order.

“Yes, mam.” The bartender nodded and returned to what he was doing.

Katara paid no attention to the familiar looking young woman in red until a slender, pale hand was extended.  

“Azula Souzin,” a smooth, confident voice said beside her.  Katara turned around and saw the heiress standing beside her with a calm look on her face.  “I saw you walking around with my uncle. You must be Katara, his new analyst.”

“Yes.” Katara lifted her hand and shook Azula’s.  “You’re Mr. Souzin’s sister?”

“Mr. Souzin.” Azula chuckled as pulled her hand back.  “No need to be so formal… and yes, I am Zuko’s sister…” Azula trailed off and cocked her head to the side.  “Wait a second…” Her grin widened. “I remember you…”

As she studied Katara’s face, the blue-eyed brunette’s eyes widened.  Azula had been with Zuko that night. Inwardly, she cringed. “I see…”

“You threw water on Zuzu!” Azula laughed as she took a seat on the stool beside Katara.  “Well, what a small world. Who knew you two would be working together.”

“I was surprised myself,” Katara admitted as the bartender placed a drink in front of her.  “Miss Souzin-”

“Azula,” the beautiful woman corrected her.  “Please.” She smiled as she received her martini. 

“Azula,” Katara said.  “What brings you to Ba Sing Se?  I thought your family was based in the Fire Nation.”

“Ah, yes, about that… well, I heard such good things about Uncle’s yearly charity event from Mai,” Azula said.  “She’s my sorority sister and used to work for AiRo West.”

“I see…” Katara nodded.

“I wanted to start something similar to this in the Fire Nation,” Azula told her coolly as she took a sip from her drink.  “Therefore, I thought it would be beneficial to see how my uncle’s event works. I’m actually quite surprised that he managed to gather so many important Earth Kingdom citizens to attend his function.”

Katara’s hand squeezed her glass.  She couldn’t help but feel insulted at the comment.  Iroh was a great, well-liked man. It shouldn’t surprise anyone that he had so many contacts.  “Your uncle is a very good man. I’m sure everyone is honored to be here.”

“Of course,” Azula replied smoothly.  She raised her glass to her lips and took another sip of her drink.  “Mai only has good things to say about him. She used to work in your department actually.

“Oh…” Katara casually looked over her shoulder; wondering when Iroh was going to start seating people for dinner.  “She worked under Iroh, too?”

“Yes,” Azula said as she placed her glass back down on the counter.  “She transferred to my company a few months ago. I guess she didn’t feel comfortable being around Zuko after they broke up.”

Azula’s sharp, golden eyes watched as Katara stopped sipping at her drink and froze in place.  Slowly, the blue-eyed woman turned back to Azula and narrowed her eyes. “Broke up?”

“Didn’t he tell you?” Azula asked, feigning surprise.  “Well, I’m sure he wouldn’t. That wouldn’t be Zuko,” she said as she slid off her stool.  “They had been going out on and off all through college. It was only a matter of time before Zuko finally asked Mai to marry him.”

Her chest hurt.  It was as if the pressure around her body began to contract upon her; almost making it difficult to breath.  

“Marry him?”  Zuko had been close to asking someone to marry him?  

“Why, yes, of course,” Azula continued on.  “After all, her family is good friends with our family.  Our parents were hoping they’d wed. Father was absolutely devastated when they broke up.  Oh… well…” Azula said as she turned around. “Maybe once Mai returns, we’ll hear wedding bells.” 

As Azula wandered back into the crowds in front of her, Katara lowered her glass on to the counter.  Was she serious? Did that Mai woman want Zuko back? She was returning? Her hand rose and gently rubbed the area over her heart, as if to relieve it somewhat. 

Zuko never told her about any ex-girlfriend.  She understood why… perhaps he didn’t want to scare her away.  However, if they had broken up just a few months earlier, it was possible that he still had feelings for Mai.

“Katara!”

_ No, I’m thinking too much into it.  Relax, Katara… you can ask Zuko about it later.   _ Reassuring herself that everything was fine, Katara reached for her drink.  A hand suddenly came down on her shoulder and she jumped. She whirled around, her eyes wide and her heart racing as she looked up into mirroring blue eyes.

“Are you okay?” Sokka asked, sounding somewhat amused as he stood behind her. 

“Yeah….” Katara slid off her seat and stood up straight.  “How did it go?”

“How do you think it went?” a cheerful voice piped behind her brother.  Katara raised an eyebrow and peeked around Sokka’s body. Suki was smiling brightly, a flushed look on her face as she held Sokka’s hand tightly in hers.

For just a moment, Katara completely forgot about Azula and her words.  She let out an excited squeal and raised her arms to hug Suki. “I’m so glad it worked out!”  She piped as Suki reached over and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you….” The brown haired heiress whispered in Katara’s ear.  “I never thought I’d see him again.”

“Okay, okay…” Sokka sighed as he raised an eyebrow and gently pried Suki from Katara.  He looked over at his sister. “That was a pretty dirty trick you pulled… making me come all the way up here and not telling me why.  I almost didn’t come.”

“But you did,” Katara said.  “Besides, if I told you, you’d be your same old stubborn self and not move.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Sokka chuckled.  “So…” he said as he clapped his hands together.  “When are we going to eat?”

“Ladies and gentlemen!” a voice said from the small, newly constructed stage.  Shuffling was heard as everyone turned around. Iroh was standing in front of a small podium before the group.  To his left was a classical ensemble awaiting direction. “Thank you all for coming tonight. Thank you for your kind donations to this year’s charity.  Trust that AiRo West will meet your donations in full, as we do every year.” 

Applause echoed in the restaurant.  “I wonder who he is having perform for us this time.” Suki mused as she clapped.  One arm was still strung around one of Sokka’s.

“Perform?” Sokka asked as he leaned forward.  Suki nodded.

“Last year, a famous classical string group from Omashu performed while we had dinner.” 

“Now, if you all will take your seats,” Iroh said as he opened his arms wide and directed their attention to the numerous circular tables decorated with flowers and candles.  “I would like to present tonight’s entertainment… a personal favorite of mine and star of the Ba Sing Se Opera House; Jun Shirshou.” 

As everyone gathered to their seats, pleasantly surprised gasps and clapping filled the room.  Iroh stepped to the side and held his arm out. A beautiful woman in black carefully placed her black-gloved hand in his. 

Thick black hair was pulled back into a tight bun as long locks covered one of her eyes.  A red tattoo graced her bare arm and the diamond choker adorning her slender throat glistened in the light.  Iroh kissed the back of her hand before he slipped out of the spotlight and left the woman standing there alone.

As everyone took their seats, the lights dimmed.  Katara sat at the same table as Suki and Sokka. Beside Jun, the ensemble began to play.  Katara sat up straight in her seat and placed her hands neatly at over her lap as Jun opened her mouth. 

A full, mezzo-soprano voice filled the restaurant.  Katara chuckled to herself. She never thought her first experience seeing Jun Shirshou live would be at a restaurant at the top of Ba Sing Se of all places. 

“What is she saying…?” Katara could hear Sokka whispering in low tones to Suki.  She glanced over her shoulder and saw her brother and the heiress huddled close to each other.  Suki was trying to explain the premise of the song to the confused man. He jerked his head back and looked at her.  “Wait… love is like a bird?” he asked, now even more confused.

Katara rolled her eyes and turned back to the opera singer.  “Katara,” a quiet voice whispered beside her. She turned around and saw Iroh kneeling down beside her.  “Have you see Zuko?

Zuko?  Katara’s eyes widened.  “I… no, I haven’t…” Where did he disappear to?  “I thought he was around here…” Her eyes raked over the seated guests, but none of them bore the blaring red scar across their left eye.  “You don’t know where he is?”

“I thought he was just standing around, but now that everyone is seated, I can’t find him.” Iroh admitted.

“I can go look for him,” Katara assured him as she patted his hand.  Iroh couldn’t leave; he was the host. She looked back at her brother.  “As soon as the waiters come, make sure I get my arctic hen.”

“Right.” Sokka nodded. 

“Katara, where are you going?” Suki whispered from across the table.

“I need to find Zuko for Iroh,” Katara whispered back.  Iroh helped her up and then stepped aside as she crept to the back of the room.  A small part of her felt guilty for leaving in the middle of Jun’s performance. It was rude, but she had to find Zuko.  Mentally, she cursed him for wandering off. What could he have been doing? “The restroom…”

Shaking her head, she slipped around the corner and headed towards the restrooms.  As she maneuvered her way around the restaurant, she rounded the corner and let out a sharp gasp.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you,” Azula said as she stepped back.  She reached out and brushed Katara’s gown off. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, yes… sorry, Azula, I didn’t see you,” Katara said as she half-heartedly batted Azula’s hands away.  “By the way, have you see Zuko?”

“Zuko?” Azula asked, raising an eyebrow as she began to walk around Katara.  She could hear the music from where they were standing. 

“Yes,” Katara urged.   “Your brother.”

The corners of her lips rose.  “I believe he’s down the hall.” Azula told her as she flicked her eyes to the corridor that lead to the restroom.

Katara gave a small nod of her head.  “Thank you.” She turned around sharply and began walking down the hall.

Azula smirked.  “Any time…” 

Even in the hall, Katara could hear Jun’s voice.   _ Well… she is an opera singer… _ Her hands lowered and grabbed the full front of her skirt to lift it up as she quickened her pace.  As she neared the corner, she could hear voices. They were almost drowned out by Jun’s.

“I can’t talk right now,” a male voice said.  Katara immediately recognized Zuko’s voice. “I have a charity function to attend, Mai.”

Katara stopped in mid step.  Her eyebrows furrowed as she pulled back a bit.  If he was talking to someone, she shouldn’t interrupt.  She turned around and prepared to wait for him at the entrance to the hall.  Her eyes went wide when she realized she wasn’t moving.

“Zuko, please, think about this.  Take me back,” said another voice.  A woman’s voice. “I want to come back to you.”

Katara’s mouth dropped.  _  Calm down, Katara.  Calm down. I’m sure it’s purely business.  Remember, Azula said that Mai used to work for Zuko.  See… that’s it. Purely business.  _  She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.  Then why is your heart about to burst?

“The position is filled,” Zuko said, straightforward.  “We already have someone that took over your spot and she’s doing an excellent job.”

A small bit of relief filled Katara as she heard that.  Wait…  _ her  _ spot…?  Katara’s eyes widened.  She had been the one to take Mai’s spot!

“Zuko, this just isn’t about the job,” Mai said.  “Your father has been asking about you… and us. He wants you to take me back or come home.”

Katara could almost sense Zuko’s hesitation.  “What?”

“He wants you to come home,” Mai repeated.  “Here…” Katara craned her neck, but couldn’t hear anything beyond the shuffling of a piece of paper.   She bit her lower lip and frowned, wondering what was going on. Finally, Zuko’s voice cut through the hall. 

“Does… does Azula know about this?” Zuko asked, sounding unsure of himself.

“No,” Mai told him.  “He said it was for your eyes only.”

“My grandfather’s hotel chain…” Zuko mumbled.  “That’s the biggest part of the Souzin Group.”

“If you accept his terms,” Mai stated.  “Sun Tech is also yours.”

Katara frowned.  Sun Tech was one of the largest corporations in the technological world.   “That’s your family’s tech branch.” Zuko said.

“It will be absorbed into Souzin Group-”

“No,” Zuko said, cutting her off abruptly, not even interested in hearing the rest.  “I refuse.”

“You can’t just refuse your father, Zuko.  He is Ozai Souzin,” Mai reminded him. “And is it really so horrible to marry me?” she asked, sounding somewhat insulted.

Katara’s eyes widened.  Her heart sank as she took a step back.  Azula had been right. There had been talk of marriage between the two of them.  But Zuko had refused. He had just said it.

“No,” Zuko admitted in a low voice.  “It’s not.”

She couldn’t breathe.  Katara stumbled back against the wall and closed her eyes; trying to regain her balance.  She didn’t know what to make of his words. First he refused and then he said he wasn’t against it? 

“At least come back to the Fire Nation,” the other woman told him.  “To think about this. You know your father won’t take no for an answer.”

“And you…” Zuko said slowly.  “You have no problem with marrying me.”  Gods, why was he asking her that? 

“You already know how I feel, Zuko,” Mai said.  “Will you return to the Fire Nation?”

Katara held her breath.  “Fine.”

Her chest hurt.  The constricting feeling that had been slowly tightening around her as she stood around the corner was threatening to squeeze the very life out of her.  Part of her wanted to round the corner like a jealous girlfriend was supposed to. The other part of her wanted to go into the restroom and lock herself in a stall as she tried to rationalize what was going on. 

“Azula and I took your father’s jet here,” Mai was saying.  “We leave in the Monday morning.”

“Monday morning…” Zuko trailed off, seemingly weighing the options in his mind.  “I understand.”

Why was he going?  He wasn’t seriously thinking about going through with the arrangement was he?  No… no, not Zuko. Not the man who loved to wake her up at dawn and hold her in his arms as he urged her to watch the sunrise with him.  He was going to speak to his father. That was all. 

_ That was all. _

“Sokka,” Her voice was quiet… strained.  “Sokka…” She was standing beside her brother’s seat.  When did she get there? The man was leaning back against his chair, one hand clasping Suki’s as he looked up.  The smile on his face instantly faded. “Can we go home?”

 “Katara,” Suki gasped as she and Sokka stood up.  She immediately surrounded the other young woman; a concerned look on her face as she pulled a small, pale green handkerchief from her purse and began dabbing Katara’s tear streaked face.  “Katara, what’s wrong?”

“I want to go home…” Katara repeated, her voice trembling.

“Yeah… yeah, we’ll go home,” Sokka assured her worriedly.  “We’ll call a cab-”

“No, I have a driver out front,” Suki said as she tried to stop Katara’s silent tears.  “I’ll take you home.”

“Suki, we can’t ask you to do that…” Sokka began as his voice trailed off.  His blue eyes wandered over Katara’s shoulder and towards the reappearance of Zuko… and the slender woman walking beside him.  His arm rose and quickly gripped Katara’s upper arm. “Let’s go.”

Suki nodded.  She gave one last look at the dozen or so tables in front of them.  Jun was still singing her second piece and, luckily, they were preoccupied.  No one would notice the three of them sneaking towards the exit. They were almost out the front of the restaurant and into the hall when Zuko noticed their movements in the corner of his eye.

He had just sat beside his uncle, a table away from Mai.  His eyes squinted in the dim light, but easily recognized the trio leaving.  Only one person in that room had been wearing sapphire blue that night. 

“Uncle, I’ll be right back,” Zuko saidin a low voice as he pushed his seat back.  Iroh gave him a questioning look, but let it be. He gave Zuko a nod and turned back to the singer.  At the other table, Azula watched with amusement in her eyes as Zuko stood up and carefully slipped through the tables and towards the back of the restaurant.  He gave a nod to the maitre’d as he walked out of the restaurant. 

“My driver is bringing the car around,” Suki said as she closed her phone and slid it back into her bag.  She was standing beside Katara, a concerned look on her face. On Katara’s other side, Sokka stood protectively. 

“We’ll be home, soon, Katara,” Sokka said softly as he shrugged off his jacket and placed it around his sister’s shoulders.  “It’s okay.” 

“Katara?” Zuko’s eyebrows knit together; worry rushing through his body as walked closer.  Why was she leaving? And without telling him? “Katara, what’s wrong?”

At the sound of his voice, Katara went rigid.  Her brown hands tightened around Suki’s handkerchief as her shoulders began to shake.  Without waiting for an order, Sokka turned around. An angry look graced his face as he took a step forward and stopped Zuko before he even got within reach of Katara. 

“I thought I told you: stay away from my sister.”

For a split second, Zuko was taken back by Sokka’s dangerous voice.  Then, his surprise gave way to fury. He stood up straight, easily meeting Sokka’s eyes as he pushed further.  “You have no right to tell me what to do-”

“Don’t I?” Sokka said, not backing down.  His hands rose and Zuko was shoved back forcefully.  “I knew you’d only hurt her. I’ve met guys like you before… good for nothing social climbers only out to line your own pocket.”  He spat out, disgusted. Zuko gritted his teeth and shoved Sokka back.

“Sokka.” Suki called behind him before the other male could return the action.  “ _ Let’s go _ .” She stressed.  Her arm was around Katara’s shoulder.  The brown haired man let out a low growl and turned around.

“The next time I see you, the second thing you’ll see is the floor, got that?” Sokka threatened.  The elevators doors opened and Suki quickly ushered Katara inside. 

“Katara,” Zuko said as stepped forward.  “Katara, what’s wrong…” He lost his voice as Katara finally turned around.  The sparkling blue eyes he had first met just minutes ago had suddenly been drained off all their life, and instead, was replaced by clear, hot streaks of liquid. 

Katara stared back into his amber eyes; both angry and hurt that after that conversation with his ex-girlfriend, he acted as if nothing had happened.  

“Sokka was right about you,” she said in a raspy voice as she withdrew behind her brother.  “I should’ve known.”

“What?” Panic filled him as he ran forward.  “Katara!” The heavy metal doors closed and Zuko slammed against them.  “Katara!” He slammed his fists against the doors; mentally willing them to open so he could get things straightened out.  A pained look was etched across his face as his hand slid down the cold metal.

From the entrance to the restaurant, a satisfied smirk graced full, red lips as two golden eyes danced with triumph. 

* * *

 

Iroh stared at his nephew from across the low wooden table at Leung Sum tea shop’s private room, unable to believe what his nephew was saying.  His hand remained on the handle of the teapot that he had been on the verge of pouring; frozen in mid action. 

Across from him, Zuko shifted uncomfortably on his cushion.  His small cup of tea was still filled with cooling liquid as his eyes looked anywhere but his Uncle’s face.  It wasn’t until he heard the sound of the teapot being placed back on the table that Zuko met Iroh’s concerned eyes. 

“This is… quite sudden, Zuko,” Iroh said as his eyes lowered.  His eyebrows furrowed as he looked back up at his nephew. “Are you sure you want to go to the Fire Nation like this?”

“Father has asked me back,” Zuko replied in a soft voice, as if trying to get his revered uncle to understand where he was coming from.  “And he’s offering me grandfather’s hotels.”

Iroh closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from asking Zuko if he really believed his father.  Slowly, he opened them and looked back at Zuko beseechingly. “What about Katara?”

Zuko stiffened in his seat.  “I haven’t told her yet.”  _ I couldn’t have told her yet.  I haven’t been able to get a hold of her… she won’t answer my phone calls or my emails… and when I tried to go to her apartment, a homicidal Water Tribe man answered the door.  _

Iroh immediately frowned.  He lowered his teacup from his lips and sat up straight.  “Why haven’t you told her? This is something that will affect the rest of your life, Zuko,” Iroh stressed.  “And hers.”

“I know,” Zuko frowned.  “I know it’ll affect Katara… but I don’t know what to tell her,” Zuko admitted.  He shook his head and ran his hand through his thick hair. “How can I tell her that I’m going to the Fire Nation to discuss a business merger and marriage with my father and ex-girlfriend?  She’d never understand.”

“That is never easy,” Iroh told him.  “But you have to tell her.”

“I can’t just tell her; she won’t understand.”

“So you would rather she jumps to conclusions?” Iroh asked.  “If she found out about this from anyone else but you, how do you think it would make her feel?  Agni forbid that Azula be the one that runs into her first and tells her.”

Zuko let out a tired breath.  “I’ve been trying to reach her, Uncle, I really have… but she won’t answer my calls or even see me when I go over.  I don’t know what happened to her that night at the charity function, but since then I haven’t been able to get a hold of her.”

“What do you mean what happened that night?” Iroh asked, suspiciously.  “I was wondering where she went…”

Zuko shrugged his shoulders as he slumped forward, frustrated.  “I saw her leaving early with her brother and Suki, so I went to see her.  All of a sudden, Sokka, her brother, suddenly told me that I’d hurt her. When I tried to talk to Katara, she just looked at me and…” His voice trailed off.  The image of Katara’s tear streaked face was embedded in his mind. Amber eyes closed. “She said Sokka was right and then turned away from me.”

Iroh’s jaw locked in place.  The gears in his mind were turning as he struggled to figure out what was going on.  His hands gripped the teacup in front of him. “Go and find Katara.”

Zuko looked up from his drink.  “What?”

Iroh closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  “Go and find Katara.” He lifted his head and looked at his nephew.  “It is possible that a misunderstanding occurred and you have to straighten things out with her before you leave.”

“What?” Zuko repeated.  “Uncle-”

“What are you still doing here?” Iroh said, snapping suddenly and sounding frustrated.  “Don’t you think it’s strange that Katara suddenly doesn’t want to see or talk to you just after you get a message from your father?”

Zuko’s eyes crinkled up, as if trying to see if there was any connection.  “I… I suppose…”

“Go and find her and tell her why you are going.  She deserves to hear it from you.”

Sighing heavily, Zuko pushed his teacup away from himself and pushed himself up. 

“Fine.” Zuko frowned.  “I’ll try, but no promises.  I’ve tried all weekend. If anything, I’ll try to get a hold of her when she’s at work.”

“Very well.  Now go!”

Zuko rolled his eyes and headed out the door.  He closed it behind him and began walking around the hall to the main part of the tea shop.  He was halfway to the exit when he heard her voice. Immediately, Zuko’s senses were alert; his ears straining to hear her voice again and pinpoint her exact location.

“…I can’t thank you enough for coming….” Her voice sounded relieved; more relaxed than had thought after seeing how she left a few nights earlier.  “Are you sure it wasn’t any trouble.”

“Nope,” a cheerful male voice assured her.  “No, trouble at all. I told you, I was coming to town, anyway.”

Jealousy immediately spread through him.  The voice didn’t sound like Sokka or even Jet’s.  He could’ve accepted those two. However, this new voice… Zuko followed it around the corner and he carefully peered around a dividing wall and saw the back of Katara’s head.  He could recognize her shade of brown anywhere.

“I haven’t been able to sleep, Aang.” Katara’s voice was more strained now.  “I just can’t believe it.”

“Katara,” a sad and concerned voice said as he reached over and held the hand of his old friend.  Zuko’s eyes narrowed. “Haven’t you even talked to him?”

“I don’t  _ want  _ to talk to him.”  She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.  “…I don’t even want to be here right now.”

Gray eyes softened across from her.  “Are you even sure?”

“I don’t want to think about it,” Katara told him.  She pulled her hand away and sat up straight. “What I really wanted to talk to you about was that job offer you gave me when we graduated.”

A wave of dread coursed through Zuko’s body.  Did she say job offer? Didn’t she already have a job?

“Yeah… what about it?” Aang asked.

Katara’s eyes squinted slightly.  “Can I take you up on it?”

Zuko’s eyes widened.  Without waiting a moment longer, he moved out from behind the dividing wall and approached the booth where the two were sitting across from each other.  “What? But I thought you loved it at AiRo West.” Aang told her, a look of concern across his face. It was all Katara had talked about since she got her job.

“I do… but… I just can’t be there right now,” Katara insisted.  “Please, Aang. I just need to get away.”

“Katara, I’d really appreciate the help at the animal sanctuary, but-”

“Animal sanctuary?” a scoffing voice said behind her.  Katara froze in her seat. “Are you serious?”

Aang’s eyebrows furrowed together, confused as he looked at the man standing behind Katara.  “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” Zuko said as he stood by Katara’s side.  “I would like you to stop trying to recruit my employee.” 

Aang’s eyes went wide and Zuko wondered if he realized who he was.  Before either man could talk, Katara shot up in her chair and turned to look at him, a furious look on her face.  “My career is none of your business.” She spat out venomously.

For a moment, Zuko wondered why she was so angry with him.  A second later, it didn’t matter. His temper quickly rose to meet hers.  “I’m not going to let you throw your life away working at an animal sanctuary!” Zuko said.  “You said you always wanted to work for my company. Did it suddenly get too demanding? What? Is an animal sanctuary more fulfilling to work at?  Maybe it’s me. Maybe I’m not the boss you expected me to be.”

Katara felt her blood boiling.  “You certainly aren’t the man I expected you to be.”

Golden eyes glared back at her.  Zuko’s teeth gritted together as he took a condescending step forward.  “What do you mean?”

“Uh… Katara,” Aang was standing up now, as well.  He reached out and took her hand, pulling her to the side.  “We should get going. Sokka is expecting us for dinner, remember?”

“Move aside, baldy, we’re not through here!” Zuko reached over to grab Aang’s arm and pry it off of Katara’s when Aang blocked him swiftly.  Zuko looked down at the other male, surprised at his speed. 

“Listen, now isn’t a good time,” Aang told them as passively as he could.  “You guys should wait until you’re not so angry and won’t say things you’ll regret.”

He looked over at Katara.  The blue-eyed brunette was breathing deeply, her eyes narrowed and filled with hurt as she took a step towards him.  “Some other time, Mr. Souzin,” she said, coldly.

Zuko felt his skin crawl at the tone of her voice.  “I’ll be back in a week,” he said as he turned to watch them head towards the door.  “I’ll see you when I get back.” Whether at work or at her place, he wasn’t sure, but he meant it.  He needed to talk to her and now, while they were both angry, was not a good time.

Katara’s blue eyes merely looked at him icily as Aang held the door open for her.  “When you get back…” Katara shook her head and turned towards the door. Zuko strained his ear and barely heard what she said as the door swung closed behind her.  “I won’t be here.”

* * *

 

The elevator doors opened and Zuko stepped out dressed in a flattering suit beneath a long black trench coat.  His amber eyes looked across the floor where his office was located and smiled to himself. He had been gone a week and he was happy to be back.  Despite what had happened at the Fire Nation; what had happened with his father, everything was settled. All he had to do was speak to Katara…then everything would be okay.

Clutching his briefcase in one hand, he walked through the halls and straight to his office.  He greeted Jin as he passed by his Uncle’s office. Iroh’s door was closed. As he passed Song’s desk, he collected his mail and any messages that had arrived for him while he was away.

As he stood by his door; his free hand struggled to open his closed door as he balanced his pile of mail.  “Song,” he said as the door finally opened. “Please call Katara. I’d like to see her.” He mentally smirked to himself.  She could avoid his phone calls all she wanted, but he knew she couldn’t avoid meeting him at work. He was still her boss, after all.

From her seat, Song gave Zuko a questioning look.  “Mr. Souzin,” she said, almost hesitantly. “Katara is no longer with us.”

He stopped halfway to his desk.  Outside his office, Song heard the flutter of papers fall, along with the heavy thump of his brief case, as Zuko dropped his belongings and rushed back to the doorway.  His eyes narrowed as he looked at Song, as if scanning her for any sort of lie. “What?”

“Friday was her last day here, Mr. Souzin,” Song told him.

Zuko’s eyebrows furrowed.  It was impossible. She couldn’t have.

“She quit?” he stumbled out, unable to believe that she had actually quit her job. 

Song nodded her head.  “I believe your uncle was the one she reported to-”

He didn’t wait for her to finish.  Zuko was already stalking through the corridor towards Iroh’s office; a scowl on his face.  As she saw him approaching, Jin stood up. 

“Is my uncle in there?” Zuko asked, angry. Jin nodded.

“Yes, but he’s on the phone-” Jin said, only to have Zuko ignore her.  He stepped around her and headed for his uncle’s door. “Sir, wait! He’s busy!”

Zuko paid no heed as he grabbed on to the silver doorknob and pushed the door open.  Iroh was sitting on his big leather chair, a headset on as he swiveled around to look at Zuko.  

“Nephew, welcome back,” he said, far too calm.  “I need to finish this call-”

“Why did she quit?” Zuko demanded as he slammed the door behind him.  Outside, Jin grimaced. 

Iroh locked eyes with his nephew.  His hand reached over and hovered over the phone.  “I will have to call you back,” he said into his headset.  “No, thank you for giving me some of your time. Yes… good-bye.” He pressed a button on the phone and pulled off his headset.  “Is there a problem, nephew?”

“Yes, there is a problem,” Zuko said.  “I just got back and Song told me that Katara quit!”

“That she did.” Iroh nodded.

“Why!?” Zuko shouted as he slammed his hands over the edge of his uncle’s desk.  “She said she always dreamed of having a job like this!”

“She did,” Iroh said as he leaned back against his chair.  His hands rose and formed a little triangle over his lap. “However, she said she needed a change.”

“A change?  A change of what!?”

“Scenery.” 

“Scenery?” Zuko gasped, nearly stumbling back.  He shook himself out his surprise and glared at the old man.  “And you just let her leave!?”

“I am not in charge of Katara’s life,” Iroh reminded Zuko.  “She seemed quite adamant on leaving. I barely managed to talk her into staying an extra week to tie up her loose ends.”

Zuko’s head was shaking from side to side.  “No…” he said as he took a step back. “No, I refuse to believe it.  Katara loves this job!” He insisted, disbelief and pain mixing in his voice.   _ She told me she did. _

Iroh nodded. “I honestly wished she could stay.  I tried talking her out of it, but she wouldn’t listen.”

“Why would she need a change in scenery…?” Zuko whispered to himself.  His eyes crinkled up. “I told her I wanted to talk to her when I got back…”

“Zuko….” Iroh’s voice softened.  Zuko shook his head and turned around.  “Zuko, wait a moment…”

“Sorry to have bothered you, Uncle,” Zuko mumbled as he pulled open the door.  Outside, Jin stood once more, but Zuko walked passed her, as if he didn’t even see her standing there.  Silently, he walked down the hall. He paid no attention to his surroundings as he stopped in front of the empty office.  His eyes drifted to the nameplate on the door. It was empty. He walked into the vacant room.

Her desk was cleared of all but her monitor and her phone.  The frames filled with pictures of her friends and family had been removed… so had that little humorous strip with the cheating orange.  Zuko fell on to the empty chair in front of her desk.

Was this her way of breaking up with him?  They had one argument and that was it? His hands dug into the material of the chair’s armrests.  She wouldn’t even talk to him? She would just pick up her things and leave without a word.

His eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth.  He had made it clear that he wanted to talk to her.  Why all of a sudden would she pick up and leave?

“Zuko,” a voice said at the doorway.  The young CEO’s head perked up from his brooding and frowned as he saw his uncle standing there.  “Katara told me something interesting before she left…”

* * *

 

Azula pressed the button on her phone just as her conversation came to an end.  She looked over at Mai and nodded. “Send the reports to finance and have them approve that purchase order immediately.  I don’t want any hold ups.” 

“Yes, Azula.” Mai nodded and gathered the folders that were on her lap before standing up and heading out the wooden double doors of Azula’s office. 

The phone rang once more and Azula waved for Mai to vacate her office before she answered.  “Hello?”

“Why the hell did you do it, Azula?” Her brother’s voice growled into her ears.  Azula rolled her eyes and leaned back against her chair.

“Good morning to you, too, dear brother.  How was your flight?” 

“Don’t give me that.” Zuko paced the front of his desk furiously.  “Why did you tell those lies?”

“What lies?” Azula asked in a cool voice.  “I only told her the truth. Sooner or later, you were going to ask Mai to marry you, had she stayed.”

“No, I wasn’t!” Zuko yelled.  He took a deep breath and lowered his voice.  “You are her best friend. You know as well as I do that it wasn’t working that’s why she left.”

Azula sighed heavily.  “Zuzu, I was just looking out for your best interest,” she told him.  “I don’t see why you’re so bothered because the commoner left.”

“She is not a commoner,” Zuko couldn’t contain his anger.  “Damn it, Azula, Uncle told me that you told her about me and Mai!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Azula gave a mock gasp.  “I didn’t know you were hiding secrets from her.” 

His hand gripped his phone as he tried to restrain himself from throwing it on the ground.  “Why did you tell her?” he screamed into the phone.

Azula narrowed her eyes and sat up straight.  “You ungrateful little reject. After all I went through to try to look out for you.”

“What are you talking about?” Zuko frowned.

“Who do you think talked father into giving you a second chance?” Azula hissed.  “Do you think that father just suddenly came around and decided to let you back into the company on his own?   _ Please _ .  He doesn’t believe you can take over grandfather’s hotels.  He was going to give them to me.”

Zuko’s eyes narrowed as he stopped in his tracks.  “You weren’t supposed to know…” he trailed off; remember what Mai had told him.

Azula gave an unladylike snort.  “You are a Souzin. You belong here, in the Fire Nation, not in some foreign country wasting your life at Uncle’s little company.” Zuko gritted his teeth so hard, he thought they would shatter.  “I asked father to bring you back. He’d only take you back if you married into Mai’s family. Then you would’ve gotten everything! Grandfather’s hotels, Mai’s family’s interests. We even went all the way to Ba Sing Se to bring your ungrateful carcass back here.  And what do you do? You throw it all in my face because a piece of tail caught your eye!”

Zuko was furious.  “She is not some just some piece of tail, Azula!  She’s a brilliant woman who means a lot to me!”

“Obviously, since you threw our offer back in our faces,” Azula hissed venomously.  “You made a foolish decision, Zuko. Rejecting the marriage, refusing to take grandfather’s hotels, and angering father for the sake of some backwater commoner who isn’t fit to breathe the same air as we do!  She’ll never be like us, Zuko. She’ll never fit into our world.”

“I don’t give a damn about whatever ‘our’ world is!” Zuko yelled.  “Everything was fine until you showed up and told her those lies!”

“Lies?” Azula laughed, making his skin crawl.  “You think I’m the one that made her leave? Oh, Zuko… she heard what you said to Mai that night.”

Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe.  “What are you talking about?” He asked, his voice strained.  Azula smirked.

“She heard what father offered you and the terms.  She heard you agree to go to the Fire Nation. Too bad she didn’t know you were going to threaten father and reject his offer… and for her!  How wonderfully ironic!”

Zuko’s eyes crinkled up as he let the phone slip from his hand.  He had heard footsteps in the hall that night…they had belonged to Katara.  The phone fell to the ground and bounced. It hung over the side of his desk on a tangled cord as Azula’s mocking voice carried over. 

Iroh knew something had been wrong.   _ “It is possible that a misunderstanding occurred…” _

“You should thank me!” Azula said as Zuko closed his eyes tightly.  He yelled at her before he left. They had argued when he should’ve been explaining what was going on.  Why had he let his mouth run off? “I got that common tart out of your life before it was too lat-”

Zuko grabbed the phone cord and tugged.  The cord was pulled from the connector box beneath his desk; effectively cutting off Azula’s self righteous speech.  He stood in the middle of his office; his shoulders heaving up and down with labored breaths as the phone fell to the floor. 

That was why she wanted to leave.  Why she wanted a ‘change of scenery’.  She thought he had been leaving her for Mai.  Her leaving early that night, the tears in her eyes, and fury of her brother… she heard him say he was going to the Fire Nation. 

His hands clenched into fists at his sides as he closed his eyes.  He should’ve told her why he had agreed to go.  _ He should’ve told her _ ..  Instead, he grew angry with her for wanting to quit, not even bothering to listen as to why.  He threw accusation after accusation at her while taking her decision as personal blows to his ego. 

No wonder she looked so hurt. 

A knock sounded at his door.  “Mr. Souzin?” Song’s voice called out worriedly from behind the door.  “Are you all right? I heard a crash!”

No, he wasn’t all right.  Zuko opened his eyes and stared at his desk.  He had to talk to her. He needed to talk to her… to clear everything thing up and tell her his reasons for leaving that week.  His reasons for leaving her without a word.

Another knock echoed on his door.  “Zuko?” This time it was his uncle. “Zuko, I’m coming in,” Iroh said, determined. 

Zuko didn’t pay attention.  He turned and headed towards the door.  As he reached the door, Iroh pushed it open.  He opened his mouth to say something, but Zuko only brushed passed him and Song.  “Not now, Uncle.”

“Zuko, it’s the middle of the day.” Iroh frowned as he watched his nephew rush through the corridor.  “Zuko!”

“Take care of the meetings, I need to go!” Zuko shouted over his shoulder as he quickened his speed.  Before he knew it, he was running towards the elevator; the edge of his black trench coat flying behind him.

He skidded to a stop in front of the trio of elevators and began pressing the down arrow.  He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground as his eyes narrowed. His mind willed the elevator doors to hurry up and cursed every second that passed. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors finally opened.  He rushed inside, ignoring the two people who were making their way out.  The ride down was painfully slow, despite only stopping twice pick up two passengers.  As the doors opened, Zuko shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat and pulled out his phone.

“Hello?”

“Sheng?  Where are you?” Zuko said as he rushed through the lobby.  “Pick me up! Now!”

“Yes, Mr. Souzin.  Give me five minutes-” the old driver began, only to have Zuko yell back at him.

“That’s too long!” Zuko yelled.  “Forget it, I’ll get a cab!” He snapped the phone closed and burst through the front doors.  Outside, he wove through the people walking around the plaza in front of the building and towards the street.  He held his arm out to hail a cab. 

He was just about to run into the street to get one to pull over when a black car pulled up.  Zuko jumped back and narrowed his eyes. The window rolled down and Zuko peered inside. 

“Mr. Souzin, your Uncle asked me to pick you up,” the driver explained.  Zuko closed his eyes and silently thanked his uncle as he grabbed the handle to the back seat and jumped in. “We’ll be there in a few minutes, sir.  I’ll take a short cut.”

Zuko looked up from where he sat, confused.  “How do you know where I’m going?” he asked, sounding unsure.

“Miss Katara’s condominium,” the driver said as they pulled out into the street.  “The elder Mr. Souzin told me.”

Zuko’s eyes widened.  He nodded as he leaned back against the leather seats.  He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Thank you, Uncle…

From the top of the AiRo West building, looking down from Zuko’s panoramic windows, Iroh watched the black car expertly weave through traffic.  “Good luck, nephew.”

* * *

 

As soon as the car stopped, Zuko threw his door open.  He didn’t bother closing it as he rushed towards the main doors of the complex.  His mind reeled as he ran through the lobby and towards the elevator. 

What would he tell her?  What would she say? 

Silently, Zuko prayed that Sokka wouldn’t be there as the doors opened.  He shook his head. Even if he were there, Sokka wouldn’t hold him back. Not that time.  He needed to see Katara. Didn’t she know what he willingly gave up for her? Didn’t she know that the first thing he thought of when he read his father’s offer was how he would no longer be a hundred feet from her office?  Before himself, before his company, before his father… he thought of _ her _ . 

The ride to Katara’s floor was suddenly very short.  In all his rush to get there, he hadn’t come up with a single thing to say other than ‘Katara, please listen to me.’

His heart was pounding in his chest.  That would have to do. The first thing he had to do was get her to listen.  He would tell her everything later. He just needed her to give him a chance to explain.

Zuko found himself standing in front of Katara’s door.  Nervously, he ran his hand through his hair and then tugged his shirt straight.  He stood up and took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. 

_ Please be there.  Please be there. Please be there… _

The door opened and Zuko felt himself hold his breath.  A shadow fell over the hall where he stood. 

“You.” Zuko expected Sokka or Katara.  He would’ve gladly settled for either sibling, but not the half naked man standing in front of him with a look of annoyance on his face.  A pair of arms crossed over a broad chest as eyes narrowed and glared at Zuko. “What are you doing here, Suits?”

For a split second, Zuko didn’t know what to say.  His mind was still trying to process that a half naked Jet was standing in the doorway of Katara’s apartment.  He blinked and shook himself out of his shock before the surge of anger rose.

“What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like I’m doing here?” Jet drawled as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“Where is Katara…?” Zuko demanded in a low voice.  Jet smirked and studied the man in front of him.

“She’s gone.  Left Friday night.”

“What?” Zuko’s eyes widened.  “Where did she go?”

Jet snorted.  “Like I’m going to tell you.”

“Where did she go!?” Zuko yelled as he slammed his fist against the doorframe.  “Tell me!”

Jet merely lifted up his nose and stepped back into the condo.  “Hey, buddy, you’re the one that was leaving her for some rich chick friend of your sister’s.  As far as I’m concerned, she’s lucky if she never has to see you again.”

Zuko’s blood boiled as he took a step further.  “I am not leaving her for anyone!” Zuko shouted. “Tell me where she is!”

“After what you put her through,” Jet scoffed as he stepped back.  “Hell no.” The door slammed in Zuko’s face. 

“Jet!” Zuko yelled furiously as he pounded on the heavy door.  “Jet! Open up! Open up!” His pleas and demands echoed through the empty hall as he slammed his fists against the door.  “Jet!” His hands were starting to hurt. “Please! Tell me where she is!” They slammed into the door once last time. “I need to talk to her…”

His hand slid down and Zuko leaned forward.  His forehead rested against the cold metal as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.  She left him. No forwarding address… her mobile phone was disconnected. She didn’t want him any more.

_ Just a few more days… why couldn’t you have waited, Katara?  _ He cursed himself.   _ Why couldn’t I have told you when I saw you?   _

Tears threatened to spill as he pulled himself away from the door.  He dragged his sluggish body towards the elevators and tumbled inside.  His hands gripped the railing at the back, if only to keep himself up as his legs threatened to fall beneath him. 

The elevator doors opened and tiredly, Zuko pushed himself out.  His head was lowered as he walked through the lobby, defeated.

“Zuko?” a curious voice piped.  “Zuko, what are you doing here?”

Amber eyes rose and saw the young woman entering the lobby.  Her neat green clothes were now a bit more wrinkled after a day’s work.  Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw him.

“She left,” Zuko said, his voice raspy.  “She didn’t even tell me.”

Suki seemed to know what exactly he was talking about.  Her eyes lowered and she clutched her purse against her. “Why did you do it, Zuko?”

“What?” He lifted his head tiredly.

Suki looked at him beseechingly.  “Why did you do it? Katara heard that you were going to the Fire Nation to talk to your father about marrying someone to get her company.  I mean, you were going out with her, weren’t you?”

“She told you?” Zuko asked, his eyes squinting.

“About dating you?  Zuko, the entire company knows that you’ve been seeing her,” Suki said with disbelief.  “Some of the people we’ve had dinner with wanted to ask her out, but Song said that you two were dating.”

Zuko’s eyes widened.  “The entire company…?”

“Yes.” Suki nodded.  “Everyone knows, Zuko.” Her eyes narrowed into an angry glare.  “Which is why I can’t believe you went behind her back like that and agreed to marry Mai!”

“I didn’t…” Zuko trailed off and stood up straight.  “I didn’t agree to marry Mai!”

“Then why did you go to the Fire Nation with them?” Suki demanded.

“To personally tell my father that, no matter what he offers me, I’m not going to take it because I want to marry someone else!” Silence drifted between the two business associates.  Suki’s eyes narrowed and looked at him suspiciously.

“What?” 

Zuko’s shoulders dropped and a strained look appeared on his face.  “When I received the offer from Mai… I was going to reject it,” Zuko said.  “The first thing that went through my mind was that if I took the offer, I’d never see Katara again.  But my father won’t take no for an answer, so I had go back and tell him myself. That’s why I went back.” Zuko threw his arms in the air as Suki stared him. 

“Why didn’t you tell her?”

Zuko closed his eyes.  “I didn’t have a chance… we got into an argument just before I left and I told her I wanted to talk to her when I got back.  But when I got back, my secretary told me that she quit. I came all the way here to talk to her and… and she’s not even here!”

He was frustrated and hurt.  Suki could see the pain etched across his face as he slumped back against one of the columns.  “You’re really serious…,” Suki whispered. She took a step closer. “Then why don’t you go after her?” She cringed at her words.  She was such a hopeless romantic. 

Zuko let out a pained laugh.  “Go after her where?” He asked as he pushed himself off of the column and began to head towards the lobby entrance.  “Jet won’t tell me. She didn’t leave anything with my Uncle. I don’t even know if she went back to the Southern Water Tribe with her brother.”

“Sokka left a day before she did,” Suki said as she turned and watched Zuko head towards the door.  “Zuko…” She held her hand out to stop him. _  I’m sorry Katara… I know you asked me not to tell…. _ “Zuko, Katara went to the Southern Air Animal Sanctuary.” 

 

* * *

 

As the jeep struggled to climb up the narrow road that led to the animal sanctuary, Zuko felt like hitting himself for the billionth time.  It was so obvious. She was only talking to her friend about coming to work at the animal sanctuary. 

Why hadn’t he thought of it sooner? 

The vehicle chugged along beneath him as he turned and followed the spiraling path.  As he ascended, he could see the towering old temple that resided on the hilltop. A war a few decades earlier had all but decimated the Air Nomad people who populated the temple.

The majority of them now lived in the Western Air Temple.  Flying bison were soaring through the sky; making circular formations as the clouds lazily floated past them. 

Zuko was lucky to get that far.  Suki didn’t know the address of the sanctuary, so he had to go to the human resources department to get the address from Katara’s resume.  When he finally got the address, he had Song book the soonest flight for the Southern Air Temple. 

That consisted of a flight to the southernmost tip of the Earth Kingdom and then a chartered helicopter ride to the island.  However, the soonest flight was three days away. That had been a very frustrating three days for Zuko. He had nearly gone out of his mind with impatience.  Half the time, he was calling Suki, asking her not to tell Sokka.

He feared that if Sokka found out, he’d tell Katara and Katara would find a way to avoid him when he arrived.  When he finally did arrive on the island, he had to rent a car and drive to the animal sanctuary himself. 

Six hours of bumpy roads, washed out embankments, and getting lost, later and he was almost to the top.  A small part of him was celebrating; he’d see her soon and they would talk. She’d come back to Ba Sing Se and everything would be like it was before.

So he hoped.

He stopped the jeep in front of the old temple and got out.  The sound of his vehicle had attracted attention. Dozens of green eyes were looking at him as white and brown striped lemurs lined the outskirts of the temple. 

“Mr. Souzin?” Zuko looked up at the top of the steps and saw the same bald young man he had met the other day.  Unfortunately, he couldn’t remember his name. The bald young man with the tattoo extended his hand. “Aang, I’m the caretaker of the animal sanctuary.”

“Aang…” Zuko said.  He extended his hand and shook the young man’s hand as he reached the top of the stairs.  “I’m looking for Katara and was told she was here.”

A brief look of panic spread across Aang’s face.  “I’m sorry, Mr. Souzin, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Zuko’s eyes narrowed.  He didn’t just drive hours to be turned away by some scrawny animal lover.  “Not until I speak to Katara.”

“I don’t think that she wants to see you.” Aang told him seriously as he blocked the way in with his body.  Zuko frowned.

“I just need to speak to her,” Zuko insisted.  Didn’t he know what Zuko had been through? 

Aang stood his ground.  “I’m sorry, but-”

“Listen,  I spent six hours driving here just to see her.  Just give me five minutes to talk to her,” Zuko pleaded.  “Just five minutes, that’s all I ask. You can be there when we do.”

For a moment, Aang wondered if it was a good idea.  Across from him, the black haired man looked completely worn down.  Zuko had bags under his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled. He hadn’t shaved in days and his hair was in complete disarray.  He looked every bit the desperate man. His stance loosened and he lowered his head to mull over the situation. Instead of waiting for his answer, Zuko darted past him and ran into the temple.  “Hey!” Aang shouted as he whirled around. “Stop!”

Zuko didn’t pay attention.  He ran through the temple, blindly hoping that he’d run into Katara or even catch just a glimpse of her.  His prayers were answered when he heard her voice shouting in the courtyard. Zuko mentally swore. 

Did her little friend tell him that he had arrived?  Driven by desperation, Zuko ran out into the open courtyard and skidded to a stop. 

“More hay!” Katara shouted to a young man with long brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail.  He dumped another wheelbarrow of hay into the large pile by behind an air bison. 

“All right, Katara!” the man laughed a he stepped back and smiled.  “Your turn!”

Zuko watched as Katara climbed to the top of the bison and sat down on its hips.  “Ready, Appa?” she asked energetically. The bison snorted. “Weee!”

She slid down the tail and was launched up into the air before falling into the pile of hay.  A small explosion of straw burst around her as she laughed and began pulling herself out of the pile.  

“How was it?” the green eyed man asked as he walked over and grasped her hands.  With an easy pull, Katara was lifted up and stumbled forward.

“I could go for another one, Haru,” Katara chuckled as he helped her pick off the pieces of the straw.  “But Aang needs the hay for…” She lifted her head and laid eyes on the man she had left behind. 

“Katara?” Haru cocked his head to the side and followed Katara’s eyes.  Immediately, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips tightened into a line. “Hey, who are you?”

Zuko didn’t even bother speaking to the other man.  Instead, he walked towards Katara. “Katara, I need to talk to you.”

“Go away, Zuko,” Katara said as she narrowed her eyes and took a step back.  “I don’t want to talk to you!”

“Katara, just let me explain,” Zuko said.  “What happened wasn’t what you think-”

“Wasn’t what I think?” Katara scoffed.  She shot him a deadly glare as she moved in front of Haru.  “You went off to the Fire Nation to agree to some marriage!”

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.  The last thing he needed was to yell back at her. “Katara, that’s not what happened.”

“Oh, so you  _ didn’t _ go to the Fire Nation with your ex-girlfriend?”

He gritted his teeth.  “It’s not like that.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Zuko,” Katara scowled.  “I really, really liked you. I loved spending time with you.  And then I find out that I was just a replacement for your ex-girlfriend?  I can’t believe you.”

“What?  No!” Zuko gasped as he took another step forward.  “Katara, you’re not a replacement for Mai!”

“Obviously not since you dropped me the moment she came back to you!” Katara hissed.  All the anger she had been holding in since she arrived bubbled over the edge. “Get out of here, Zuko!”

“Not until you listen to me!” Zuko insisted.  He reached out; his hand about to grab on to her wrist when the other man pulled Katara aside.  Deadly amber eyes locked on to emerald ones as Katara was pulled behind Haru.

“She told you to leave.” Haru frowned. 

“This is none of your business,” Zuko hissed as he glared at Haru.  He turned back to Katara. “Katara, just listen to me.”

“What’s there to listen to?” Katara told him bitterly.  “You’re exactly what Sokka said you were. You’re just another rich guy who’ll dump a person like me when someone better comes along!  I should’ve listened to him!”

“Katara, this has nothing to do with what your stupid brother said!” Zuko yelled.  “Will you just stop for once second and let me talk!?”

He shoved past Haru and grabbed her wrist.  Katara whirled around. “Let me go, Zuko!”

“Not until you listen to me!”

“Let me go!” 

“Katara!”

“She said let her go!” A hand clamped down on Zuko’s shoulder as he was pulled back. 

“I said this was none of your-”

“Haru, no!”  The last thing Zuko saw the flash of angry green eyes before he was thrown back.  Somewhere, he heard Katara screaming and Aang’s voice yelling. 

Zuko felt his feet stumble out from under him.  Suddenly, he was falling. A moment later, he felt the cold, hard ground beneath him as he skidded back.  A throbbing pain shot through his head as he lifted up one shaking hand over his right eye. 

The brunette had punched him in the eye!  A surge of anger rushed through Zuko as he shot up to his feet.  He was practically steaming as arms wrapped around his body and pulled him back. 

“Stop it!  Stop it!” Aang yelled as he pulled Zuko back.  Across from them, Katara was clinging on to Haru’s arm, holding him back from running back at Zuko.

“Haru, what’s gotten into you?  Stop it!” Katara yelled.

“You want to try that again, you little punk?” Zuko snarled as he jerked forward.  “Come on, I dare you!”

“Zuko, shut up!” Katara screamed at him.  “Just get out of here!” 

The anger slammed straight into pain.  His eyes shot over to Katara and felt his heart twist in his chest.  Her head was turned away from him, but he knew her eyes were shut. She was still half-heartedly pulling at her friend’s arm. 

“Katara…” He whispered in a raspy, broken voice.  If she wasn’t going to give him time to speak, then he’d just talk to one. “Katara, I went to the Fire Nation for you.”

“Mr. Souzin,” Aang said behind him as he felt Zuko stop straining against him.  “Please leave.”

The black haired CEO stood in his place, his defeated eyes still looking at Katara’s form.  “I went to tell my father I wouldn’t accept the marriage or the offer because I didn’t want to marry Mai.”

“Lair!” Katara choked out.  “I heard her ask you if marrying her was so bad and you said no!”

“It wouldn’t be bad.  She’s not a horrible person, but she’s not who _ I _ want,” Zuko stressed.  “My father…He wouldn’t have taken no for an answer, so I had to go to speak to him in person.  That’s why it took so long; I spent the entire week arguing with him.”

Katara shook her head and kept her head turned away from him.  “I don’t believe you.”

“Katara….”

“Leave!” she screamed.  She didn’t see the look of horror flash past Zuko’s face. 

“Mr. Souzin…,” Aang said quietly.  “Please…”

His chest was rising and falling; he was straining to breathe.  He had come all that way to talk to her. He told her the truth, and yet she didn’t care.  His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. 

“I don’t believe this…” he spat out, disgusted.  “I went to the Fire Nation so I could be with you and before you can even hear my side, you go with what my sister planted into your head and run away.  Damn it, Katara, who do you believe? Me or my sister?” He sounded hurt. “I don’t want to give up on you…when you’re ready to hear what I have to say, I’ll be waiting.”

He whirled around and shoved past Aang.  Katara heard his footsteps vanishing and lifted her head.  She watched as his darkly dressed figure disappeared into the air temple.  Several minutes later, she heard his vehicle start up and drive away.

“Katara,” a quiet voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Haru standing there with a sad look on his face. “Why don’t you go inside…? I’ll take care of feeding the rest of the bison.”

* * *

 

“Katara!” Aang’s voice shouted downstairs. Katara heard his voice and quickened her speed down the stairs.  It had been a month since Zuko came. A month since she saw him; completely disheveled and begging for her to listen.  A month filled with anger and frustration and ‘what ifs’. She dove into her work to try to forget, yet everything reminded her of him.  “Katara!”

“I’m coming!” she called out as she rounded the stairs.  She tried not to let it show that it bothered her. If the other two noticed, they didn’t say a word.  Aang was walking from the old meal hall where they had their dinners. He held out a cordless phone. “Who is it?”

“It’s Sokka.”

“Thanks!” Katara plucked the phone from Aang’s hand and held it to her ear.  “Hello?”

“I need you to talk to Gran-Gran,” Sokka said as soon as she answered. 

“What?” Katara frowned.  “About what?”

“She’s going to close down the resort.” Her heart stopped.  The resort was her childhood home… where she, her brother, and even their father had been born.

“…What…?” Her voice was weak as she sat down on one of the chairs in the room. 

“We’ve made nowhere near the amount of money we needed to do the repairs, Katara,” Sokka admitted quietly.  “We’ve had to let go everyone… I thought that would save the resort, but we’re completely in debt.”

“I have money,” Katara said.  “I still have some savings from AiRo West.  Let me wire it over!” She insisted. It wasn’t much, but it was still a good chunk of money.

“It won’t be enough, Katara,” Sokka said.  “But maybe you can talk to Gran-Gran. Maybe she’ll listen to you.”

The chances of that happening were almost nil.  Their Gran-Gran was about as flexible as an ice cube and when she decided on something, she stuck with it.  Sokka must’ve been desperate. 

“Give her the phone,” she said.  Shuffling was heard at the other end of the line.  Voices were heard and Katara struggled to hear what they were saying.  They rose until finally Sokka answered, frustrated.

“She refuses to budge, Katar.  She’s going to close down the resort.”

“No,” Katara frowned.  First her love life and now her home was falling before her very eyes.  She gritted her teeth determinedly. “Pick me up at the airport tomorrow,” Katara told him as she stood up.  “I’m coming home.”

* * *

 

The road was bumpy as Katara looked through a folder.  All her finances were in order. If she sold all the furniture she had bought for her condo, which she had handed over to Jet for the remainder of her already paid off lease, she could make several grand more. 

Yet, despite the number in her account, she knew she was nowhere near the amount necessary to keep the resort open.  Regardless, her grandmother might be swayed by to keep it opening for at least one more season, so she could earn some more money.

Beside her, Sokka was rambling away.  He kept repeating how he couldn’t understand why their grandmother was closing down the resort.  In truth, Katara couldn’t understand herself. She knew they were doing badly, but to close down?  Why hadn’t anyone told her? That frustrated her more than anything else.

The truck pulled up to the front of the resort and Katara scrambled out.  She ran up the steps and into the warm lobby. 

“Katara?” a surprised voice said to her side.  She turned around and saw her father standing behind the front desk.  “What are you doing here?”

“Hi, Dad,” Katara greeted him quickly; giving him a brief hug as she looked around the lobby.  “Where’s Gran-Gran?”

“She’s in her office, in a meeting-”

“I need to talk to her!” 

Behind her, Sokka entered.  Hakoda frowned and looked his son.

“Did you have your sister fly all the way down here?” he asked, disapproving of their idea.

“Gran-Gran is going to close the resort!” Sokka frowned as he reached the front desk.  “Katara had to know.”

“Sokka, Katara…,” Hakoda began tiredly as Katara brushed passed him.  “Katara!”

“Gran-Gran!” Katara was already down the hall.  Hakoda went after her. Sokka followed. “Gran-Gran!”  She heard voices coming from the door at the end of the hall.  Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed the doorknob. “Gran-Gran!” She pushed open the door and froze.

A man stood up from the chair across from her grandmother’s.  Thick black hair was hidden behind a ridiculous knit brown cap with bear ears.  A thick, dark red jacket hung behind his chair as his beige sweater hung over a pair of worn jeans.  Surprised golden eyes were wide.

“Katara,” the old woman said from her seat as she smiled warmly.  “What are you doing home?” 

“What…?  Gran-Gran…,” Katara kept her eyes on the nervous looking man in the room.  The same man that plagued her thoughts for weeks…the one she wanted to call, but pride and fear prevented her from doing so.  Her gloved hand tightened around the doorknob. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s here to help with a grant,” Hakoda said behind her.  Katara turned around and saw her father standing there. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms knowingly.  “Mr. Souzin here will give us a rather large amount of money to renovate the entire resort. In return, he’d like to request usage of the facilities for employee retreats for the next five years.”

“What?” Sokka gasped from the hallway.  “But you said it was closing!” 

“It _ is _ closing,” Gran-Gran said from her desk.  “We can’t have people here while we are renovating.  It’s too dangerous and will delay the renovations and repairs.  I said we were going to close down for a year so that we can have those renovations.”

Katara turned to the forgotten man.  Zuko looked uncomfortable in his own skin as he shifted from foot to foot.  “Why…?” she whispered. 

Gran-Gran slowly stood up from her chair and walked around her desk.  “We’re all done here,” she said as she walked passed Zuko. She narrowed her old eyes at her grandson and frowned.  “Can I speak to you for a moment, Sokka?”

“Huh?” 

“Katara, stay here and keep Mr. Souzin company,” Gran-Gran said smoothly as she ushered Katara the rest of the way into her office.  “I’ll be back in a moment.”

“What?  Gran-Gran!  Don’t leave her in there with him!”  The door closed and shut out most of Sokka’s ranting. 

Zuko stood there stiffly as the silence settled between them.  Katara took a seat across from him and shifted just as uncomfortable.  “A… a grant, huh?”

“The… the prices for renting out a resort in the North Pole were getting kind of steep…” Zuko trailed off. Katara’s blue eyes rose and looked at him.

“Why did you pick this resort?” She almost hesitated.

“I heard good things about it,” Zuko shrugged.  “I knew someone who loved talking about this place… when I heard they were in a financial crisis, I thought I’d come see it for myself.”

Katara couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through her body as he spoke.  “Sokka didn’t tell me you were here….”

“He didn’t know,” Zuko said.  “I was checked in as…” His pale cheeks tinted slightly.  “As two characters from  _ Incarnate _ …”

A smile tugged at her lips.  “I see…” She looked down at her lap.  “It’s been a month… How’s work?”

“Good, good…Uncle… Uncle still hasn’t given up hope that you’ll come back.” _ I haven’t given up hope. _  “He hasn’t even begun looking for a replacement yet.”

A small part of her couldn’t help but love that old man.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Zuko… you didn’t have to do this-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Zuko cut her off.  

“It’s an engagement present for my fiancée.” He said the sentence so fast Katara almost didn’t hear him.  She froze in her seat as her heart stopped. All the color seemed to drain from her face.

“Your… fiancée…?” Her voice was shaking.   _ No...no, not yet… _

“If she accepts,” Zuko said as he lowered his eyes.  “I decided this a while ago…” he said as he dug into his pocket.  He pulled out a small black box and opened it up. On a platinum band was a large single diamond flanked by two pear shaped sapphires.  “What do you think? I bought it when I was in the Fire Nation. It’s perfect for the next Mrs. Souzin, right?” he asked, earnestly.

Oh, gods, she couldn’t breathe.  Zuko was getting married. He was going to ask Mai to marry him and present her with the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen.   _ Don’t cry… don’t cry…. _

“Katara!”  Zuko gasped as he reached over.  Her eyes were spilling over with tears before she even realized it.

She was too late.  She had spent too long telling herself that she had been correct and now that he showed her this ring intended for his future bride, she never felt more horrible for being right. 

Every night since he came to the animal sanctuary, she laid in bed; her mind lost in his words.  She left him behind without a word, without even listening to his explanation or his side of the story.  She should’ve called him… should’ve gone after him. Now, she lost her chance. And she couldn’t stop crying.

“Katara.” Zuko swept over to her side, the ring forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her.  “Katara, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Katara choked out.  She shoved him away and shot him a glare.  How dare he hug her when he was marrying another woman and she still felt…felt…. “I love you, that is what’s wrong!”

For a brief second, his eyes widened.  “Then… what’s the problem?” Zuko asked as he chuckled.

Katara shot him another glare.  Was he stupid? “You’re getting married!”

Zuko’s amber eyes lit up.  “So… it’s a yes then?”

“Yes!  You’re getting… married…” Her shrieking died down she turned to Zuko.  Despite his serious look, she could see the excitement in his eyes. She choked back her tears and stared at him as if he were crazy.  “What?”

“You’ll marry me?” he asked, tentatively. 

“But… you said… the ring…”

“I bought it when I was in the Fire Nation…” He told her seriously as he raised a hand to caress the side of her cheek.  “Katara, I told my father I didn’t want to marry Mai because I already made up mind to ask you to marry me. Nothing he offered me was going to change my mind.” 

He waited for a reaction.  For one long, endless moment, Katara stared at him.   _ That entire time…   _ Suddenly, a soft, fluffy pillow from the chair slammed into the side of his head.  “You jerk!”

“What?”  The door to Gran-Gran’s office was thrown open as she stomped out.  “Katara!”

Sokka looked up from where he was leaning against the counter just as Katara stormed past him.  “What the…?”

“Katara!  Wait!” Zuko came running out after her with one arm through his jacket as he struggled to catch up while putting it on.  “Katara!” He ran out the door after her.

Gran-Gran lowered her cup of hot chocolate and shook her head.  “I told him she wouldn’t take it well.”

“Really?” Hakoda chuckled as he watched his daughter alternate between screaming and throwing hard packed snowballs at Zuko’s head as he kept his arms up to protect himself.  “What else did you tell him?” He cringed as one slammed right into Zuko’s face.

“Tell him what?” Sokka frowned as he peered over his father’s shoulders.  “What’s going on?”

The old woman smiled as Zuko finally reached Katara.  His hands slowly lowered and caught her wrists before she could pelt him once more.  He seemed to say something with a very concerned look on his face. Katara narrowed her eyes and screamed one word for the entire world to hear. 

Gran-Gran nodded, satisfied as Zuko swung Katara’s body around before she cupped his face in her gloved hands and brought him down to her lips.  “I said that ‘of course Katara will say yes’.”

* * *

 

_**Two Years Later....** _

The phone rang and Katara reached out and picked it up.  She brought the phone to her ear as she looked away from her computer monitor.  “What is it, Jet? I have a very important meeting this afternoon.”

“Hey, Katara,” Jet said.  “You have call on line one.”

“Who is it?” Katara asked as she pulled away from her desk and turned her large leather desk chair around.  The sprawling view of Ba Sing Se was spread out before her eyes, through the panoramic windows of her corner office. 

“I believe it’s your sister-in-law…” Katara chuckled, almost hearing Jet grin on the other end of the phone. 

“Great,” Katara smirked.  “Thanks, Jet.”

“No problem.”  Katara pressed the ‘1’ on her phone and leaned back against her chair.

“Katara Souzin,” she answered almost gleefully.  Azula hated that. “How may I help you?”

“Hello.” Azula’s voice was barely controlled.  Katara leaned back against her chair. “Congratulations.”

A triumphant smirk was pasted on Katara’s lips as she crossed her legs and looked out the window.  “I take you heard?”

“Yes… Azulon Hotels has officially been transferred over to you and Zuko,” Azula stated coolly.  “Well played. I didn’t think my uncle still owned enough shares of the company to be the majority.”

“Well, he had plenty of friends holding on to pieces for him, I heard,” Katara replied.  “Thank you for the congratulations. I’m sorry that it was not able to be passed down to you.”

She could almost see Azula twitch.  “Yes… such a shame…” the other woman said.  “Well, Katara… looks like I underestimated you.  I see you’re smarter than you look.”

“Thank you for that, Azula,” Katara told her.  “But you should know by now that I can’t take your words seriously…” She heard her door open and turned around in her chair.  A small smile appeared on her lips as Zuko entered. “But thank you. Now… I have to go.”

“We’ll see how you can handle all those hotels…,” Azula grumbled. 

“Uh-huh,” Katara said as Zuko locked the door to her office.  She raised an eyebrow as he stalked forward with a predatory look on his face.  “Well… it was nice talking to you… good-bye!”

She slowly hung up the phone.  “Interrupting something?” Zuko asked in a low voice as he tugged his tie off.  Katara shivered in her chair. 

“Nothing important,” she said as she raised her arms and welcomed the well-dressed man into her embrace.  “So…” She began as she placed a long, well placed kiss on his lips. “Shall we begin the meeting?” she rasped out.

Zuko smirked as his hands ran up the sides of her body.  “I love Friday meetings.”

Outside the locked double doors, Jet turned off his computer and forwarded his phone line.  He grabbed the leather jacket that was hanging behind his chair and stood up. 

“Jet?” Iroh asked as he arrived at the assistant’s desk.  “Where are you going? It’s only two.”

A sly smirk graced the man’s face.  “Katara’s in a meeting…”

“A meeting?” Iroh asked, confused.  He faintly heard his nephew’s voice from behind the door and raised an eyebrow.  “So that was his very important meeting…”

“Have a good weekend, sir!” Jet grinned and headed down the hall.  Iroh sighed and shook his head. 

He placed the folders he had brought over to Katara on Jet’s desk and headed back down the hall.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. After he quickly dialed a number, he pulled it to his ear.  

“Hello?  Lao! Yes, how are you?” Iroh chuckled as he headed back into his office.  “Yes, about that animal sanctuary I was telling you about… have you thought about it?  You have? Excellent!” Iroh entered his office and reached over to close the door. “Before you donate the money, why don’t you send someone over to check it out for Bei Fong?  I was thinking about your daughter, whom I met at my nephew’s wedding.” Iroh smiled brightly. “Toph.”

* * *

 

**THE END**


End file.
